Rose Candles
by MystikMagick
Summary: "You know why you're here, right?...There are different rules here; different ethics...It's good to see you again..." Reno/OC
1. Chapter 1

Heylo everyone! Important message following:

Right, I'm gonna be honest with you now: this story, this account, is not my first priority on here. Nah-ah, no way is it. BUT I am suffering from writers' block...well...sorta...in a way...not exactly WRITERS' BLOCK, y'know, but something like that. Urk. I don't think you got that, but...meh!

But it's like this was just begging to be written! So...not literally, no. But yeah. I need to get this written, or at least started, before I can carry on with other comitments. Don't worry! I will finish it! I'm jus' sayin', don't expect masses of updates.

Reviews would be welcome, too!

-M.M

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Square Einx Co., Ltd own Final Fantasy VII (7) and thereby all characters, plot lines, and fictional places created for use, and used in, Final Fantasy VII. I own all original content thereafter, including characters, plot line and any additional fictional places. I understand that this is a work of fanfiction, drawing on Square Enix Co., Ltd's original creation. Regardless: this is a work of fiction - any similarities to a real life event or person, living or dead, is purley coincidental and not intended to cause emotional distress.

* * *

_"Sit,"_

Tentatively, she sat behind her desk. Her new desk. Clear of junk, clear of paper work, just a clean, cheap-looking surface with a computer sat on it. She set her box of titbits on her lap and stared about the empty office.

_"You know why you're here, right?"_

The office was clean. Tidy. Its previous sole occupant had kept it devoid of homely touches like photographs, or keepsakes. The desk opposite hers was about as clean as her own, aside from a brown file lying over the keyboard. The wall behind her was lined with filing cabinets, as was the wall opposite.

_"Then I hope you understand that there are different rules here; different ethics,"_

Setting the box on the desk she stood from her seat, which creaked precariously. The office was not small, but not particularly wide and filled with storage boxes and filing cabinets. It was cold, but she couldn't even see any way to heat the room up. She sighed: there had to be something.

_"To start with, 'shoot first and ask questions later',"_

She tried the door sat in the corner of the room, to the left of the entrance if you were walking in. Locked. She stood and thought a moment. Key, there must be a key...

_"Secondly, you no longer have any friends outside of work. Which stretches as far as socialising outside of work: your colleagues are your only trustworthy friends,"_

She located the key in the top draw of the desk opposite hers. The key ring had a label on it: 'Storage'. Sliding the key into the lock, she turned it, hearing the 'click' of the bolt sliding back. The door popped open and swung inwards.

_"Thirdly, not even family are allowed to know the specifics of what you do,"_

She gave a large heave, and pulled the heater from inside the cupboard. It was large and heavy, and seemed well used. Pulling it into the middle of the room, she shut the door and locked it again, laying the key on her desk. She scanned the room for a more suitable place to have the heater.

_"Finally, you will not reveal your work in any public forum,"_

Beside the door, the heater hummed away as it heated itself up. She leant back in her seat and reached for the box again, replacing it on her lap. She peered inside at the contents: photographs, keepsakes. Reminders of what had been, what could have been, and what never would be again.

_"...A word to the wise: don't let them know the real you. They'll learn quickly how to hit where it hurts. They may be your colleagues, but they will not take too kindly to you to begin with. Perhaps advice I should have given our previous replacement..."_

She swallowed hard. Reaching into the box, she picked up the photograph lying at the top and ran her fingers over the glass of the frame it was in. She smiled wanly, wishing somehow she could re-visit the happiness of the photograph. She set it atop the desk before reaching down and opening the bottom draw, furthest away from the entrance to the office.

_"I suggest you get comfortable in your office and go home. The others are out on assignment,"_

Gently, she lifted the stack of loose photographs from the box and laid them at the bottom of the draw. Reaching in again, she retrieved a small, yellow shell and placed it in the draw. Next a tiny stuffed chocobo, then a folded piece of cloth, followed by a glowing, rounded ball of materia. It was cold to the touch, but she stroked its round surface and gently laid it in the draw as well. Finally she picked up a small plaque. Hastily she stuffed it in the draw, face down.

_"Oh, and Tibe?"_

She sighed and studied the framed photograph on the desk. The colour had begun to fade, and even the frame was beginning to show its age.

_"It's nice to see you again,"_

She smiled and tore her eyes form the happy trio in the photo. Some things were best forgotten, and then others you just don't want to forget. Reaching out, she picked the frame up. A six-year-old version of herself beamed at the camera, holding the hand of the teenager behind, who also had his arm slung around another teenager. They all smiled at her, even as she placed it in the draw and slid it closed.

* * *

After a sleepless night, Tibe was unusually early for work. Her previous nine to five job had been more of a nine thirty to five job. But now, it was a nine-if-not-before to whatever-time-your-done job. The small hike in salary certainly didn't compensate.

As she stood in the elevator, she fought with her tie. The previous nine thirty to five job had required only casual formal attire: not an actual uniform. She grunted as her fourth attempt failed again, resulting in nearly choking herself. Frustrated, she pulled the material from her throat and let it hang around her neck. It was eight thirty; surely she'd be the only one in. She'd fix it later.

'Ding'

She took a deep breath as the elevator door slid open and stepped into the corridor beyond. She looked from left to right; trying to remember which way was which. Left...yes, left. There it was, just before the corner: her office door. Heading that way, she began to attempt to fix her tie again.

"Over...under..." She fussed with the tie as she drew to a stop in front of her office door. "Around and...ugh..." She gave a somewhat disgusted sigh as her almost-knot became two ends of a tie again. She reached into the inside pocket of her coat and slid her ID card out. Swiping it through the keypad beside the door, the red light turned orange. Now what was her key code again...?

Lifting her left hand, she read the numbers written in blue ink, muttering the numbers as she punched them in

"9...4...1...7...2...8," She waited with baited breath. Nothing was happening. Had she got the wrong number? Maybe she swiped the ID card wrong...?

'Ping..._click_!'

She sighed as the light turned green; the lock clicking open. She pushed the door open and, replacing her ID card in her coat, attempted to fix her tie again. "Over, under...hmm..." She paced the room, unaware of the shape stood at the door. "Over, under, around and...no, that's all wrong...Over, under, around and through? Oh...no, that was wrong...what was wrong? I don't know...why am I asking myself? Don't know that either..."

Tseng gave a low chuckle, startling her. "Do you want me to help?"

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves, and gave a short laugh. "Uhh...yes, please..."

He stepped from his post at the door and walked over to her, sliding the tie from around her neck and placing it around his own. Tibe watched with barely concealed fascination as he expertly folded the material until there was a loose tie around his neck. Tugging it over his head, he slid it over Tibe's. Moving her hair out of the way, he tucked it under her shirt collar before sliding the knot up to her neck. "See? Easy..."

Tibe glared at him. "Thank you,"

"You are welcome," He smiled at her and took a moment to take a good look at her. Same brown hair he remembered, same brown eyes. Same nervous twitching of the nose. Same overly expressionate face. In fact, the only thing he couldn't remember was her being...well...a _woman_. And she never used to look so tired... "Did you not sleep well?"

She gave him a warm smile as he became suddenly concerned. "No, I didn't. I got a few hours, but not enough really..." He gave a nod of the head.

"I don't blame you, really. I suppose this isn't exactly a job I'd have ever imagined you wanting to do..." He placed a hand to his mouth and cast a calculating gaze over Tibe. She sighed, but couldn't find the words to explain to him that in honesty she had been open to any job thrown at her. Nor the heart, especially not after he'd given her one.

"So...how early am I?" She asked, trying to change the subject. It did not go unnoticed by Tseng, but he decided not to push. He knew she'd had a rough time of late - trying to dig for information might not end very well.

He checked the wall clock. "Well, your _responsible_ co-worker will probably be here soon. The other it's a little...difficult to tell," He thought a moment. "Then again, he'll probably be eager to meet you. You never know: miracles can happen..."

"You paint a lovely picture of them..."

He chuckled. "I assure you, they make quite the duo. Come on, they'll be reporting to my office to meet you,"

Tibe nodded and followed after him, repeating him under her breath: "'Reporting to my office'..." She frowned. "'Reporting'..." There were so many rules, so much strict regulation...it was daunting. Having spent so long unemployed, it was strange to suddenly be surrounded by a strict environment.

Tsengs office was smaller than her own, but was clearly made for use by one person only. One corner housed a door she assumed lead to a storage cupboard, and the other side of the room was lined with filing cabinets. In one corner there also sat a group of TV screens - security cameras displaying Tsengs office, her own, and another (messier) office she hadn't seen before, along with the elevator doors and the corridors nearby. In the middle of the room was a regal-looking oak desk, a plush seat sat behind it with two wooden armchairs in front of it. The room was...quaint. Warm. Cosy. And, she noticed, hiding photographs.

She smiled and gently wandered over to the small gathering of photographs gathered in one corner of Tsengs desk. Standing behind the desk, she crouched down to look at them. One of the larger ones showed a group of people wearing the same uniform she had on at that moment: Tseng was stood in the centre with a blonde woman stood at his side. A bald man stood on her other side, and a redheaded man on Tsengs other side. Another larger photo showed a similar scene, but the photograph was beginning to fade, Tseng was much younger-looking and was not stood in the centre of the photo. Another, smaller, photograph showed Tibe two people she recognised as Tsengs parents. And the baby in their arms, she assumed, was Tseng. She grinned: he was a cute baby.

Tseng watched her studying his photographs as she tentatively reached out to one of them. She lifted it from its spot and stood up, studying the photograph. He knew which one she had; it was the smallest one on the desk. It was a picture of him and her brother; sat together in a tree they had spent the better part of an hour trying to climb

_"Tibe, get the camera!"_

_"Why am I never in the photographs!?"_

_"Because someone has to take the photo! You can't be in it AND take the picture!"_

_"Why do I always take the photographs?"_

_"Because you can't climb the trees or do anything good!"_

_"Why do you always do things I can't do?"_

_"Because I'm older!"_

_"Why are you older?"_

_"Because I was born before you!"_

_"Why were you born before-"_

_"TIBE!"_

Tibe smiled at the memory. She'd tried to climb that tree so many times after that day, but she never made it. Eventually she'd been caught trying and was in trouble for doing something so dangerous - or so her mother had said - and when she explained why she was trying her brother had been in trouble for leaving her out.

She set the photograph back in its spot and smiled at Tseng. He was still studying her, scrutinizing her every movement. During his own sleepless night he had convinced himself it had been the wrong decision to offer her the job, so had then lost even more sleep as he envisioned every worse case scenario.

He sighed, and decided to take his seat at his desk. Tibe followed suit and seated herself in one of the wooden armchairs. It was surprisingly comfortable, supporting her back and giving her somewhere to rest her arms.

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday?" Tibe blinked at Tseng, taken aback at the sudden question. He leaned back in his chair and placed a thoughtful finger to his lips. "About not letting them know the real you?"

"Oh," She nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Good," He watched her brow furrow with confusion before turning his gaze back to the security cameras. Apparently, miracles really _did_ happen.

"Goo--d morning!" Beamed Reno, bursting through Tsengs door. Tibe sat up in her seat and crossed her legs, turning to look over her shoulder. "And who might you be?" Asked the red-head, appearing with unnerving speed beside Tibe, leaning over her shoulder to study her face.

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Reno, this is Tibe," Answered Tseng, the edge in his voice warning Reno to step back from her. Reno cast a lazy glance at Tseng before obligingly stepping back from her. "Tibe, this is Reno," Tibe watched him carefully as he plonked himself into the empty chair beside her.

He was...not what she had expected. He was slight of frame and lithe rather than broad and powerful. There was a more open air to him than she would have expected from a Turk. Undeniably he had a presence that was difficult to ignore, and it wasn't just the red hair. It was his whole demeanour. She expected he could probably talk his way around a situation...

"And this is Rude," Tibe looked over her shoulder. Tall, broad, bald. He was intimidating, especially blocking the doorway as he was. Unlike Reno who seemed to use sheer force of personality to intimidate, Rude only needed to stand and stare. Or...she assumed he was staring. The sunglasses made it difficult to tell...

"It's nice to finally meet you," She replied in a cold, monotone voice. Her gaze flicked from Rude to Reno, before turning her attention back to Tseng.

"Ah, been telling her all about me, eh?" Jibed Reno, grinning at Tseng.

Tseng stared back at him. "Yes, but from a non-professional view, there isn't anything very flattering to say..." He leant back in his chair and continued on before Reno could reply. "Now, as much as I would prefer it if we could take some time to ease you in, Tibe, I simply cannot afford you that luxury," She gave a nod of understanding. Opening the top desk of his draw, Tseng pulled out three identical brown files and handed them out. Tibe took a moment to study the small label in the corner: _110103-2001_. "In theory, it should just be a quick in and out job. Don't pause for a moment. Get in, eliminate, get out,"

"All right!" Cheered Reno, grinning happily. Tibe frowned momentarily before forcing it away. Tseng lowered his eyes to the desk and thought a moment.

"All three of you will go together. I expect to hear from you before you go in, and as soon as you get out," He looked up at Reno and Rude. "Go and get ready. I need to speak with Tibe alone,"

Reno gave a sly smirk. "Yeah, you get in there boss!" Tibe glared at him. As did Tseng. Rude shook his head and dutifully left. "What?" Asked Reno, suddenly looking innocent between the two. "Okay, okay, I get the idea..." He stood from his seat and strode towards the exit. "Catch ya later,"

Tseng watched for a moment as the red head meandered down the corridor. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked once Reno had disappeared around the corner.

Tibe swallowed hard, and relaxed in her seat. "Y-yeah..." She answered distantly, staring at the file in hand. She flipped the front open. There was a photograph of an important-looking woman sat inside, along with a sheet of paper. Sliding the photograph out of the way, she read the small sheet of information.

_Name: Abe, Kelly_

_Reference Number: 110103-2001_

_Brief Biography: Kelly Abe, aged 25. Born and raised in Kalm. Aged 18 joined a local rebellion group, and at age 20 joined ShinRa Urban Development Department. Began to leak information two years after employment. A close eye has been kept on her movements since she was cut from employment. Recently re-applied for a job under a new name. Was turned away, but have reason to believe a member recently employed to the Weapons Department is connected to her and the rebel alliance. Must be eliminated. Rebel Alliance - The Scholars - are known to meet weekly in 'The Mosses', a small bar in the back streets of Kalm._

"Oh..." Tibe uttered under her breath, closing the file. She took a deep breath.

Tseng sighed. He knew this had been a bad idea. "If you don't like it after this mission, just tell me, okay?" Tibe smiled tentatively at him at him. "Rude's under orders to keep an eye on you, so if at any time it becomes too much, just let him know, and he'll-"

"I'll be fine," Interrupted Tibe, laying a hand on the desk. "Really, I will. It's just...a bit like being thrown in at the deep end..." She mumbled, gnawing at her bottom lip. "I should...go get ready, huh?"

Tseng sighed heavily. "Everything you'll need is in filing cabinet three. Remember to do as those two tell you, but also remember to do what your gut tells you to," She nodded and stood from her seat. Her gaze hardened, posture straightened. "Good luck..." She nodded and turned, striding out of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter TWO!

It's a bit...boring, I suppose. But it does it's job. Hopefully chapter three will be a little bit more interesting... :P

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Square Einx Co., Ltd own Final Fantasy VII (7) and thereby all characters, plot lines, and fictional places created for use, and used in, Final Fantasy VII. I own all original content thereafter, including characters, plot line and any additional fictional places. I understand that this is a work of fanfiction, drawing on Square Enix Co., Ltd's original creation. Regardless: this is a work of fiction - any similarities to a real life event or person, living or dead, is purley coincidental and not intended to cause emotional distress.

* * *

Tibe was uncomfortable following behind the two experienced Turks. She felt like she was a young girl again, trying to do everything she couldn't. Trying to be older and more mature than she was. It hadn't worked then - did she really think it would work now?

Guns tapped rhythmically against her side as she walked. They were heavier than she remembered. ShinRa standard issue. They should have been lighter than her last pair.

Rude cast a glance over his shoulder at Tibe. 'Keep a close eye on her' - his only outstanding order for the mission. He was even under instruction to not get too involved in battle in case he lost sight of her. His brow creased: Tseng always reminded them to not get emotionally involved with work colleagues - if this wasn't being emotionally involved, he didn't know what was. But how emotionally involved was Tseng? If they'd only met since she applied for a job as a Turk, they hadn't known each other long. Not long enough for him to be giving out a 'watch her and nothing else' order. In fact, thinking about it, how DID she get the job? Obviously Elena had left an job opening that had to be filled quickly, but to get the job they were usually OFFERED it, instead of applying for it. Though there were exceptions, especially for those working in ShinRa espionage. But he'd already checked: her name was not on previous employment lists.

So she'd been offered the job. There was no other way. Obviously Tseng had offered it to her. But how did she get through the screening? Every potential Turk was introduced to Rufus, given a low-key interview. She must have had previous experience to get past that. But why had _SHE_ been offered it? Why her...?

Reno stared down the dark backstreet. "Everyone ready?" He looked up at Rude, who gave a nod. He looked at Tibe, who nodded as well. Peering back into the shadow, he squinted. A small pinprick of light, shining from what looked like a window. But as soon as it was there, it was gone. The side of his mouth quirked up. "Rustling curtains are never a good sign..." He looked behind him at Tibe. "In we go..." He reached inside his jacket and produced his EMR - ShinRa standard issue, of course.

She nodded, and followed behind him as he strode off into the dark. Suddenly he was intimidating in every way she could think of. It was no longer just sheer force of personality: he was a walking hunter. He steps were no longer languid and lazy, rather purposeful and calculated. His head turned almost imperceptably this way and that as he kept an eye out for anyone who didn't want them there.

Tibe could feel her heart thudding in her chest. This was it: she was going to go into this place with the sole purpose of killing everyone in there. That was what she had to do. Burst in and shoot. Well - she planned on leaving the 'bursting in' to Reno and Rude. Herself, she was plannning on just slinking in behind. Perhaps standing in the corner and firing at the ceiling a few times. No, that wouldn't work. Someone would see her in the uniform, assume she was there to kill them, and attack before she could. Then she'd HAVE to shoot them.

Best to shoot first...

_'Shoot first, ask questions later'_

She took a deep breath as they slowed to a stop. Reno looked back Rude and Tibe before reaching out for the door. He gripped the handle and turned. The door clicked open.

_'There are different rules here; different ethics'_

Slowly, the door swung open. Reno scanned the room inside. Empty. But obviously recently deserted: a table with empty, half full, and even full glasses. A few stray playing cards on the floor. A ciger still smoking away in an ashtray. The room was typical for a backstreet bar - smoke filled with only a few tables, most of which were set up for poker. The bar took up as little space as possible, sitting in the corner of the room. He sighed. Why must they always hide?

Rude stood to the side and let Tibe enter the bar after Reno. Once she was in, he placed himself squarely in the door staring out into the dark street. Standard logic: If someone had been in to move the curtains, but none of them had seen or heard anyone leave, they were certainly still inside. If all three of them were searching inside, who was going gaurd the door?

Tibe peered around the room, expression as impassive as she could make it. Her palms were sweaty, and it she couldn't even out her breathing as much as she tried. She was itching to hold a gun. There were people nearby who would fight their way to freedom. And she was the one stopping them getting there.

She quelled the guilt that bubbled up: now was not the time.

Reno seated himself at the bar as Tibe studied the previously occupied table. He reached around the bar and grabbed the first bottle he could. Not even looking at the contents, he pulled the stopper from it and took a long, satisfying gulp. 'No getting drunk on the job'. 'No getting drunk outside of work'. The only time he drank was major holidays and birthdays, and even then it was under the watchful gaze of Tseng. And of course, when there was no Tseng to chastise him.

He took another gulp before turning to look over at Tibe.

Where was she? She was there just a moment ago, looking at the table. Where could she have gone? He hadn't heard anything. Perhaps she'd moved rooms and not told him? But to what room? The entire ground floor was the bar, there was no other room unless she'd gone upstairs, and from the looks of it those stairs creaked. She had to still be here somewhere: Rude was still in the doorway.

He left the bottle on the bar and stood frantically from his seat. Yeah, this looked good for him: loosing the rookie on her first mission because he was drinking. Dimly he thought that maybe this was why they weren't allowed to drink. He marched over to the table she'd been stood at. Obviously not above it. Peering below, he groaned. There she was: sprawled on the floor.

He darted around the table and crouched over her. Turning her head gently to one side caused a small dart to shine in the dim light. He studied it for a moment. Didn't seem like it'd do any damage to pull it out, so he did. He held it close to his face to squint at it. Looking over at Rude, he coughed gently to get his attention. Rude snapped his head around to see what the noise was.

He inwardly groaned. 'Keep an eye on her'. Obviously he had _not_ been keeping an eye on her...

Rude strode over to Reno, who was sniffing tentatively at the dart. He held it out for Rude to examine, who lay it in the palm of his hand. Certainly nothing major. Fast acting, short lasting chemical laced on its tip, most likely. She'd probably be awake in a moment or so now the dart was out. He pocketed the dart: they'd have to report this, whether he wanted to or not.

He watched Reno inspecting the small mark on her neck before checking for a pulse. "She'll be fine. She'll be awake in a minute," Reno looked up at him and nodded, standing from over her. He sighed, and began to circle to room. Where had the dart come from?

Tibe's body jolted as she woke up suddenly. She stared around the room. What had happened? She'd been standing just _there_, and then she thought she'd heard something from upstairs. So she'd looked up and...

Her eyes narrowed. She tried to stand. Rude hoisted her up by her elbow. Reno turned from inspecting a teddy bear lying in the corner of the room and watched, frozen to the spot, as Tibe whisked a gun from inside her jacket. She eyed the ceiling a moment. Where was it? It was there somewhere...

...There

Before either of them could stop her, she'd aimed her gun and fired. There was a muffled shout. Someone ran across the floor above. She aimed and fired again. Another shout, this time joined by a frantic call. More running. Tibe frowned and re-aimed. She held her breath as she gently squeezed the trigger: BANG!

A thud.

A cry.

A satisfied grin.

A woman came tumbling down the stairs, barely managing to stay on her feet. She aimed a gun at the first thing she saw that was out of place. The bullet shot between Tibe and Rude, who both readied themselves instantly. As the woman dived down the last part of the stairs, Reno barelled into her. She stumbled to the side. As she regained her balance, his EMR connected with the back of her neck.

As she gave a whimper of defeat, three men came running through the open door. Two of them dived for Rude, the other tackling Reno to the floor. The first man to reach Rude was met with a powerful kick to his side. It sent him flying into Tibe, who fell with him to the floor. The gun she was holding skidded across the floor. Pushing the man from ontop of her, she scrambled to her feet. As she stood straight, something connected with her jaw. She stumbled to the side before recovering, using the momentum as she stood tall again to bring her fist around, slamming it into the guys face. He gave a cry of surprise and tumbled to the floor. Tibe rounded on him as he scrambled away. She planted a foot on his back, slamming it down.

She groaned as her head collided with the bar. The man grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him and pinned her arms with his legs. She found herself trapped beneath him. He raised a fist above his head. She closed her eyes and waited for it. The pain was almost overwhelming as he punched her in the face. She groaned and bucked furiously beneath him, trying her best to throw him off, but was rewarded with another blow to the face.

Her face contorted with a mixture of pain and determination. As best she could, she leant her head back. Jerking it foward, she spat at him. He recoiled and lifted a hand to wipe to thick liquid from his face. Yanking an arm free, she reaching into her jacket and pulled out the other gun. She aimed it at the mans forehead.

A beat.

BANG!

She blinked as the man slumped to the side. Her gun was still aiming upwards. She hadn't fired, or at least she didn't think so...

Reno's face appeared above her. "You okay?" She focused on him, mouth agape.

She frowned, then groaned as she realised it hurt to move her face. "No," She mumbled.

"Come on," He gripped the hand still holding the gun and helped her stand. Once she was upright, he handed her her other gun. She eyed it a moment before taking it from him. She blinked at him as she replaced the guns back in their holsters.

"Did you-?" She asked quietly. Reno's eyebrows shot upwards, urging her onwards. "Shoot him?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Didn't look like you were about to," Tibe stared incredulously at him as he turned to leave. She opened her mouth to argue: she was pointing a gun at his face! Of course she was about to shoot him! It was either that get her face pummeled in!

But before she could, he'd swept out of the house. For a moment she surveyed the room. Tables were upturned, glasses were smashed. Bullet holes in the ceiling. It looked nothing like it did when they'd entered. But still something was ticking. Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.

She looked over at Rude, who quirked an eyebrow at her. She pointed airily around the room. "Do you...hear that?" He strained to hear for a moment. Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick. "You don't think...?" She paused. "Nah. Nothing," She stepped over the broken glass to gaze down at the woman who had charged down the stairs. Pulling the photograph from inside her jacket, she compared the two women. Whoever had tried to shoot her was not the woman in the photograph. She had to check upstairs.

As she ascended the stairs, they creaked precariously beneath her. She peered into the first floor of the house. She gasped. A pool of blood had formed around the body of a woman. She was important-looking - angular features, hair pulled back into a bun. She knew the answer already, but never the less Tibe compared the body to the photograph: same woman.

She stepped onto the landing and stood at the edge of the blood. Taking a deep breath, she lent down and inspected the body of Kelly Abe. Nothing out of place aside from the bullet hole in her shoulder. But there, in her coat pocket. A bulge. Something was in there. She reached out and gently slid a hand inside. She gripped whatever it was. Pulling slowly, it slid from inside the pocket.

A purse. A snake skin purse. Flipping it open, she grinned. ID cards, cash cards, a few spare gil. Enough to piece together more information about her: she might only have been a small part of a larger group.

Standing up, Tibe stared down at Kelly. The blood was already beginning to congeal, forming sticky globules on floor and corpse alike. Kelly's face was set in a look of shock, mouth wide open, eyes glued open. The colour had already left her skin, her lips beginning to dry out. But Tibe was unable to look away from her eyes; those cold, lifeless eyes. Perhaps they had once been green - it was hard to tell on the photograph - but now they looked grey.

She bit her lip and turned from Kelly's body. She started down the stairs again.

_Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, THUNK, squeak squeak-_

Tibe paused, and stepped back up two stairs.

_Squeak, THUNK_

She stomped a foot on the stair.

_THUNK_

She hurridly stepped down a step and turned to the anomalous stair. She bent down and gripped at the carpet covering it, finding the edge and yanking it back as best she could. She bashed the stair with her fist: _Thunk!_ She bashed the stair above: _Thud!_

A hollow stair.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick...

She gaped and ripped the top of the stair off.

Outside, Reno was waiting impatiently for Rude and Tibe. He wanted to get back so he could make his usual half-assed attempt at a report and sleep off the impending headache. Next time he wanted tackling to the ground, he'd take up rugby.

Rude and Tibe burst through the entrance. Reno gasped as the window infront of him exploded in a flurry of light and heat. He dived to the ground, covering his head with his arms. Glass rained down on him. The small backstreet was suddenly awash with heat. Tentatively he stood up, being careful not to cut himself on the glass. He winced as he stumbled foward, hand shooting out to steady himself on the floor.

Rude stood from the floor and searched back and forth for Tibe. She was already stood beside him, a hand gripping her face. He turned to look at the burning building. He could hear nothing but a dull ringing in both ears. What if someone was going to try and sneak up on them? He glanced around the backstreet. No one. But he knew they should be moving just in case.

He ushered Tibe back the way they had come. Reno followed behind them, rubbing his ears to try and get rid of the ringing.

Tibe groaned as a headache began to form. As far as first days at work went, she felt she'd quite the eventful one...

* * *

**dragonlayer****: T**hank you for giving me the first review! **A**nd for insinuating that this is a good story... :D

**Spirit of destiny****: T**hanks! **H**ere's the next chapter for you!


	3. Chapter 3

HAHA! Chapter THREE!

...don't all celebrate at once...

At least this chapter is a little less boring than the last. Enjoy! And remember, I appreciate all reviews! Even if it's just a 'hey this was good'! :)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Square Einx Co., Ltd own Final Fantasy VII (7) and thereby all characters, plot lines, and fictional places created for use, and used in, Final Fantasy VII. I own all original content thereafter, including characters, plot line and any additional fictional places. I understand that this is a work of fanfiction, drawing on Square Enix Co., Ltd's original creation. Regardless: this is a work of fiction - any similarities to a real life event or person, living or dead, is purley coincidental and not intended to cause emotional distress.

* * *

Tseng stood in the doorway to Tibe's office. He studied Tibe, somehow hoping that just looking at her would tell him how she felt. She sighed and slumped foward over her computer keyboard, grabbing the ice pack sat on the desk and applying it to the side of her face. Tseng took a deep breath: only one way to find out.

"How did it go?" She jerked, whipping her head around to look at him. She cringed, her head instantly protesting to such a violent movement.

"Not good..." She mumbled. Tseng gave a wan smile and walked into the room. Moving Elena's chair, he sat beside her. Gently he pried her fingers from the ice pack, moving the pack to inspect the damage: the side of her face was bruised and swollen, warm to the touch. Nothing a strong Potion wouldn't cure.

He gave a small sigh of relief. "How's the report coming along?" He asked gently, glancing at her computer screen.

She looked at what she had typed. "...It's...it's finished..." She mumbled. Tseng frowned and checked the time: it was nearing nine in the evening. Rude had gone home long ago, and Reno even earlier. Reno might have been good at his job, and obviously took pride in it, but was a little less enthusiastic about typing up reports.

"So then why are you still here?" She leant back in her seat, replacing the icepack on her face.

Her uncovered eye stared down at her desk. "I shot that woman without thinking about it..." Tseng lowered his head. "I knew...it was either her or us...and I just..." She trailed off, mentally reliving the rush of anger as he awoke on the floor. And then before she knew what she was doing, she'd fired. And she was undeniably happy to have hit her mark...

Tseng laid a reassuring hand on her knee. "Your brother said you were a freelance mercenary for a while..." She nodded. "It was what got you this job, what got you Rufus's approval," They were silent a moment. Tibe swallowed the lump in her throat. "You might not have been a mercenary for a long time now, but you'll still act on what you learnt, that it's either you or them. It's the life lesson that keeps us alive in this job - the one that'll keep you alive too,"

She dropped the icepack into her lap and glared at him. "There was a reason I retired from mercenary work, Tseng!" He removed his hand from her knee. The heater by the door hummed away in the moments they sat and stared at one another. "Well? Aren't you even going to ask why?"

His gaze dropped to his knees. He swallowed hard. "Why did you retire from-?"

"I killed a child," He looked back up at her, startled. "I thought the house was empty, the only person in there should have been my mark, so when I heard running I assumed it was her and shot before I looked. I 'shot first and asked questions later'..." Tseng gaped at her. Her brother had never said anything - had he even known? Tibe sniffed and rubbed her eyes gently. She leant down and pulled open the bottom draw. Tseng couldn't see what was in there from his seat, but she produced a small stuffed chocobo from inside before shutting it again.

Tseng blinked at the toy.

Tibe set it on the desk before continuing: "'Kahna'...that was her name," She swallowed hard. "When I saw her lying there..." She shook her head, then gripped at her neck as pain shot through every muscle that moved. "I was paid extra, too..." She mumbled. "The girl's mother quit her job after that, which was what the client was after, really. But he said he had the added bonus of 'watching her suffer'..."

In the blink of an eye, Tseng had pulled Tibe to her feet and enveloped her in a hug. Tibe was still a moment. Tentatively, she discarded the icepack, and wrapped her arms around him. Within moments she was sobbing into his shoulder. Tseng rubbed her back, making soothing noises in her ear.

'It was worth taking this job just for this...'

* * *

_Tibe pressed herself to the wall. She checked her gun, ensuring it was loaded. Only one bullet missing: the cat had given her quite a fright when, having just climbed through the kitchen window, she found it running across the kitchen table. Of course, she hadn't known it was a cat at that point..._

_The gunfire had alerted her mark on the floor above. She'd heard the running through the ceiling, the scurrying across the floor. A door opening and shutting._

_She braced herself against the wall, edging closer to the edge. She paused a moment. Footsteps. Running. Coming her way._

_She readied her gun and listened intently. Closer. Closer still. Ever so close._

_She dived around the corner and fired._

_The shot reverberated throughout the hallway._

_Tibe stared at the body on the floor, smiling. One less person to worry about. But slowly her smile faded: that wasn't her mark. That...was a child. She hadn't been told her mark had children._

_She gaped at the corpse. Her gun clattered to the floor, bouncing away from her. Tentatively, she stepped up to the small body on the floor. She leant down to the floor, and brushed the thick brown hair from the girls face. Tibe gasped and recoiled. A girl, she'd killed a young girl. She glanced back at the girls body and decided she couldn't have been much older than eight. Nine, maybe. She was so serene lying there._

_Tibe's gaze landed on the blood beginning to seep through the pink dress. The dark crimson was a stark contrast to the creamy pink. A flash of yellow caught Tibe's attention: a stuffed chocobo. She bit her lip, trying hard not to cry, and reached for it._

_She jumped as a small hand encircled her wrist. She looked sharply at the girl's face._

_The girl's eyes snapped open. In the blink of an eye she was staring at Tibe. She opened her mouth to speak._

_"You killed me," The voice was feral, disjointed. The girl opened her mouth wide, wider than it should have been able to. "You killed me and now I'll kill you..." Tibe tried to pull her wrist free as the girl's face contorted: her skin turned grey, eyes became pools of black, teeth became sharp and yellowed._

_Tibe screamed. She pulled hard. She rolled to the side. She looked up to find the girl atop her, staring down. She screamed as the girl dove down at her._

* * *

The next morning, Tibe sat stiffly in one of the seats infront of Tseng's desk. Rude, who had said nothing since he arrived, was stood in the corner of the room eyeing her intently, checking for any injuries that had been missed the day before. Tseng had forced a potion upon her when she first appeared in his office, but her face still looked tender and swollen.

"Mornin' people!" Greeted Reno, appearing in the doorway. Tibe stifled a yawn as he dropped into the seat beside her. She winced as every muscle in her face strained to keep her mouth shut, pain shooting through the side of her face.

Tseng huffed. "Nice of you to join us, Reno," Reno shrugged "Now as far as first missions go, yesterday was not the best. But the mission was a success never the less. We've been able to gather some information from the ID cards, and there are a few employees being attended to today. What we can also deduce is that you were wanted dead at any cost," Tibe stifled another yawn, and instantly regretted it. Tseng's gaze settled on her. "I sent the dart to the labs to have it checked: it came back negative for anything dangerous, but you will need an anti-biotic to make sure nothing's lingering in the body,"

"Anti-biotic?" Questioned Tibe with difficulty, trying to not open her mouth very far.

Tseng nodded. "Yes," Tibe sighed when he didn't elaborate further. "As for you..." Tseng fixed his gaze on Reno. Reno froze, preparing to be reprimanded for drinking on the job. "I believe you were asked to contact me before you went in, and as soon as you were done..."

Reno thought a moment. Not what he was expecting... "Yeah,"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Hey, you can't expect me to be THIS good at my job AND remember every little detail, can you?"

"I can expect, but I shall never recieve. Show Tibe where the medical devision is and get her checked out. Rude, I'd like to speak with you," Reno and Tibe stood from their seats, leaving the office one behind the other respectively.

They walked in silence down the hall and turned the corner. Tibe took the chance to have a good look out of the windows: they were so high up it was hard to distinguish road from building. The morning sun gave everything a warm orange glow, and warmed her as she continued to walk.

Together they stood in the elevator. Reno pressed for a floor below them and stood for a moment. He mulled over what to say. He couldn't sound too greatful, or she'd think she'd got the upper hand. But if he didn't sound appreciative enough she might take it all the wrong way.

He took a deep breath, and looked at the woman stood rigidly next to him. "Thank you,"

She turned to look at him, one eyebrow arched. "For?"

"For not saying anything in your report about me drinking," He replied coldly. She nodded in response, and returned to looking ahead of her. Silence resumed.

* * *

Rude sat where Reno had just been. He removed his sunglasses and watched as Tseng leant back in his seat. For a moment they sat in silence. Rude, convinced he was in trouble for not watching Tibe like ordered, began formulating his reply.

Finally, Tseng looked up at Rude. "How did Tibe handle it yesterday?"

Rude fumbled for words for a moment, but didn't let go of the possibility he could still be in trouble. "She handled it...well,"

"Good," Tseng lowered his head again.

"...Unusually so..."

"Oh?"

"...Sir?" Tseng looked up at Rude, to be met with an enquiring gaze. "Most new recruits...take time to adjust. She...has not,"

Tseng sighed and held up a hand to stop Rude from continuing. "I know what you're asking. And whilst I understand your confusion at the moment, I think it best that Tibe either tell you herself or that she tells me that it's okay to tell others," Silence consumed them. They stared at one another, each trying to read the other.

"And...what about you?" Tseng didn't reply, but waited for Rude to continue. "Forgive me for speaking...out of term, Sir, but-..." he paused a moment, debating whether he really should be questioning his superior in such a way. "...But you seem to know her pretty well, Sir. Perhaps too well..." Another silence crashed over them.

Tseng sighed and leant foward. "I do, you're right. But don't think it's any emotional attatchment - I know that's what you're thinking. I..." He trailed off, choosing his words. "I owe it to someone to have her here, Rude, and it's very important, to me, that I do all I can to make sure she's safe. Do you understand?"

For a long moment they sat together. Finally, Rude stood from his seat. "I understand, Sir," He bowed his head slightly, and turned to make for the exit.

"Thank you, Rude..." Rude paused, glancing over his shoulder at Tseng. "I'd ask you not to tell Reno this..." Rude nodded and strode out of the office.

* * *

Reno stood impatiently beside Tibe. Tibe, sat on the examining table, was holding her left arm up as the doctor prodded none too carefully at her ribs. She squirmed as he prodded a little harder, her fingers drumming against the table. The doctor paused in his examination. He pushed at her ribs more forcefully.

"Ow!" Exclaimed Tibe, jumping away from the doctor. "They're not broken, okay?" She snapped, lowering her arm. The doctor eyed her a moment before leaving the room, informing them he'd be back shortly. There was a momentary silence. Tibe rubbed gently at her side, wondering if she should try to make conversation with Reno. No - probably for the best if she didn't.

Reno clicked his tongue lightly "So..." He began, thinking of something to say. "...you seemed at ease yesterday..."

Tibe eyed him a moment, before slowly replying "Yeah,"

"You've got...experience with this sort of thing?"

"Yeah...experience..." Silence filled the room again. Tibe's nose twitched up and down. Reno watched the small movement, mesmerised by its salmost cute simplicity. It was a delicate nose: softly curving but elegantly defined all the same. And as it moved up and down, and occasionally from side to side, he was reminded of a fluffy white rabbit - with ears that-

He shook himself mentally: it was only a nose! Still; he wondered what it would be like to glide a finger down her nose...

Tibe's gaze lowered to her lap. She sighed heavily. Reno's hand twitched, catching her attention. They were nice hands, she realised. Battle-hardened, but not especially calloused. Rough-looking, though; not the softest hands ever. She wondered what they felt like. Did they feel as rough as they looked? Were they rougher? Or where they soft, gentle. Were they like-

She shook her head gently: surely she couldn't be THAT enthralled by one man's hands? Still; she wondered fleetingly how they'd feel on her skin...

As Tibe licked her lips gently, the doctor returned with anti-biotic in hand: the small spray gun looked menacing as he approached her. Tibe cringed as the doctor moved her hair away from her neck, placing the tip of the spray nozzel to her skin. Squeezing her eyes closed, she yelped at the sharp sting of the spray being forced through her skin and into her bloodstream.

Rubbing at her neck, she hopped from the table. Cracking her neck one way, then the next, she took the sheet the dotor was holding out for her. She eyed it a moment, but deicded not to ask: she'd ask Tseng later, but the sooner she was out of here the better.

* * *

**Spirit of destiny****:** **N**ice to know you enjoyed it! **I** think it'd be a bit of a cliché if Tibe got seriously hurt on her first outing, so no one got hurt. **T**here's still time, though...

**dragonlayer****: T**hank you. **I**'m actually starting to enjoy this now - after your review I managed to finish chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four is being published finally. I was going to hold it back until I've finished the next few on the basis that they sort of follow on from one another more closely than usual but...well, it seems like it's going to be a while before they're all finished. So you may as well have this one now.

Enjoy, and remember that I love reviews! Also remember: they make me write faster...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Square Einx Co., Ltd own Final Fantasy VII (7) and thereby all characters, plot lines, and fictional places created for use, and used in, Final Fantasy VII. I own all original content thereafter, including characters, plot line and any additional fictional places. I understand that this is a work of fanfiction, drawing on Square Enix Co., Ltd's original creation. Regardless: this is a work of fiction - any similarities to a real life event or person, living or dead, is purley coincidental and not intended to cause emotional distress.

* * *

Tseng smiled pleasantly as Rude appeared in his office, followed closely by Tibe. "Good morning," He greeted, gesturing for them to sit down. Tibe gingerly took a seat in front of his desk, cringing as her ribs protested; she hoped to never have to see that Doctor again. Rude retreated to his spot beside the door and, sunglasses on as usual, folded his arms.

Silence settled over them. Tseng kept a close eye on the security cameras, looking for any sign of his ever-late Turk ('Heaven forbid he be on time...' Tseng thought sourly to himself). Nothing. A few minutes passed.

Tibe sighed heavily. "We'll always be waiting for him, won't we?" There was a muffled cough from behind her as Rude stopped himself from laughing.

Tseng gave a wane smile. "Sadly, yes, we will. You'll get used to it," Tibe gave an irritated huff and slouched down in her seat.

Another few minutes later, Tseng grumbled to himself.

"Morning people!" Greeted Reno, bounding into the room and occupying the seat beside Tibe. "What?" He asked as Tibe, sat straight in her chair again, glared at him.

"I'm bored...that's what..."

Reno flashed her a bright grin. "Hey, I didn't get good by loosing out on sleep just to be on time!"

She gave him a dry stare. "Evidently..."

"Come on children, at least get along while you're in here," Reno and Tibe stared at one another a moment, both determined to not be the first to look away. Reno, still grinning at her, placed the tip of his tongue to his teeth as Tibe continued to stare - thoroughly under whelmed at the flirtatious gesture. The side of Rude's mouth quirked upwards: she wasn't doing herself any favours by not playing along - but it'd probably take a while for her to learn that.

Tseng coughed gently. Reluctantly, Tibe turned her attention from Reno. Reno, grinning smugly, also turned to Tseng. "Unfortunately, we have another mission," Announced Tseng, tapping the brown files sat on his desk. "We know there'll be more than one person, this time - Abe's case was an...'unfortunate oversight'-," He gave an almost apologetic glance at Tibe. "And as such I will be accompanying you,"

Reno groaned loudly and slid down, dejected, in his seat. "You have got to be kidding me..." If Tseng was going that meant there wasn't _just_ 'more than one person', it meant that not only were they targeting a group but that the group probably had operants already prepared to follow their every step.

Tibe eyed Reno warily: that didn't sound like the reaction he'd have if this was going to be easy. She cast an enquiring glance at Tseng, who sighed heavily and gave a curt nod of the head.

"I will be giving you the mission files en route. I need you ready to go as soon as you can be," Reno dragged himself out of his chair and, shoulders slumped forward, trudged out of the office, mumbling to himself as he went. Tibe followed suit and stood up. She arched an eyebrow at Tseng before sweeping out of the room, passing a still mumbling Reno in the hallway.

Rude stared at Tseng from behind his sunglasses. For a moment he debated saying something...he knew something was a little...'odd' about him recently. But he thought better of it and, giving a brusque nod, strode out of the room.

* * *

Tibe leant back in her seat, watching the trees fly by in a blur. It had been decided that it was safer if they all made their way to Junon separately; however, seeing as she had yet to acquire a permit for ShinRa vehicles, Tibe was sat in the passenger seat whilst Tseng drove. They hadn't spoken since leaving the ShinRa below-level parking lot, but the silence between them wasn't uncomfortable. As it was, Tseng was too busy trying to divide his attention between driving and making periodic checks on Reno and Rude to think of anything to say.

As Tseng reached for the control panel set in front of him, pressing 'call' next to Rude's mug shot, Tibe fingered at the brown file sat in her lap. Sighing, she peeled it open.

_**Name: Shroder, Eve**_

_**Reference Number: 051901-2311 **_

_**Brief Biography: -N/A-**_

Tibe looked up from the first sheet, intending to ask why there was no biography nor photograph, but Tseng was still conversing with Rude; something about a feral chocobo attacking him. Turning her attention back to the file, she set the top sheet to one side. Below it was another printout, this one with a photograph attached. The photograph showed a celebrating chcobo jockey, a golden trophy raised above his head.

_**Name: Shroder, Adam**_

_**Reference Number: 011912-2311 **_

_**Brief Biography: Adam Shroder, aged 32, was raised on a chocobo ranch. Learnt how to ride chocobos at an early age and soon began rearing his own for racing. Has made a small fortune in the Gold Saucer, and has even won in the annual Champions Race. Has been investigated several times for funding organised crime, but no conclusive evidence found.**_

"Tseng?" Tibe began, not hearing him talking beside her. "If he's been investigated more than once, why hasn't he simply been killed?"

Tseng cast an enquiring glance at her. Peeking quickly at what sheet was lying atop the file, he made a noise of understanding. "Adam Shroder. He's too well-known to be eliminated without firm evidence, and we never found any,"

"You found nothing, or you never found anything firm enough?" Tseng smiled; pleased to know she was easily inquisitive enough for a Turk.

"We found old money transfer documentation, contact sheets, a list of phone numbers. We followed up on some of the contacts, but everything seemed pretty mundane. Some of the money transfers were incriminating, but not damning," Tibe nodded, and studied the next sheet.

_**Name: Pettle, Beau**_

_**Reference Number: 021601-0904 **_

_**Brief Biography: Beau Pettle, aged 19, known for being popular chocobo racer Adam Shroder's fiancé. Was once believed to be pregnant. Mercenary contract was taken against her not long after engagement announced.**_

There was a newspaper clipping attached to the printout: an article entitled 'Adam's Astonishing Announcement'. Scan-reading it, Tibe guessed it was damning the idea of a 35-year-old man marrying a 19-year-old-woman. The picture at the top, though, was of more interest: Adam Shroder linking arms with a young, soft-faced, doe-eyed woman. Once again filled with questions, Tibe looked over at Tseng.

She was startled to find Tseng staring at her, a look of confusion on his face. He nodded, then seemed to remember Reno couldn't see his reaction. "Yes. Yes, I agree. We'll discuss it when we're in Junon," He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "I highly doubt it, Reno, but by all means suggest it. Drive safely," Pressing at the control panel again, Tseng turned his attention back to driving.

Tibe thought for a moment; discuss WHAT in Junon? What did Reno want to suggest? In fact, she wasn't even entirely sure where they were heading.

"Did you have a question?"

Tibe thought a moment. Did she? "Oh! Uhh...Beau Pettle: she was _thought_ to be pregnant?"

Tseng nodded. "The theory is she fell pregnant, but then only a week or two later the mercenary came for her and she lost it," Tseng shook his head, loosing himself momentarily in a memory. "She was lucky we were on assignment at that time; we were investigating Shroder's house, and that was where she contacted when she knew something was wrong. It was a miracle she ever walked again, really..."

Tibe's brow furrowed. _Beau Pettle; severely damaged legs. Probably severed arteries. Crushed bones. Muscles and tendons ripped apart. Some by blade, others through struggling to be free. Bones broken by something heavy. Someone had toyed with her._ Beau Pettle...she let the name roll around in her head, convinced she had heard it somewhere before.

A memory. The faint smell of Jasmine, mixed with the almost heady scent of blood. Someone crying.

Tibe swallowed hard, going cold with dread.

* * *

"Reno..." Tseng began warningly upon seeing the Turk sat with a bottle of alcohol in hand. Reno turned from his seat at the bar and rolled his eyes. Every time he got a spare moment to himself, a moment to drink, SOMEONE had to walk in on him or, even worse, get themselves darted in the neck. Leaving his half-full bottle on the bar, Reno stood from his seat and made his way over to the table Tibe and Tseng were seating themselves at.

Tibe glanced around the bar: it was spacious considering the average room size in Junon, and being below street level gave it a less cramped feeling, and instead a more intimate atmosphere. Tseng had informed her it was a favourite spot for wrongdoers, and that Reno and Rude also favoured the bar out of the hundred or two in Junon. He wasn't entirely sure what that said for his Turks, and didn't really wish to think about it either.

"Rude not with you?" Enquired Tseng, who had expected to find both of them sat at the bar. Reno shook his head, but as he opened his mouth to speak Rude came ambling down the stairs.

Tibe watched as he somewhat limped to the free seat beside Reno, being careful not to place any more weight than was necessary on his left foot. "What happened?"

Rude looked up at her, before turning to Tseng. "Two more chocobos appeared," He told him, stretching his leg out to alleviate some of the pressure on it.

"Beaten by chocobos, huh?" Mused Reno "Wow, Rude, I know you had a penchant for cute animals, but when that starts interfering with work..." Tibe assumed Rude rolled his eyes.

Tseng sighed heavily. "Reno, please, This was why we split up as best we could. It could very well have been YOU sitting here injured..." Reno didn't reply, but the look in his eyes said it was a line he'd heard many times before and had probably learnt not to reply to. "Now, we have a short break before we have to board the ship headed for Costa Del Sol," He paused momentarily for Reno's 'woo-hoo' of delight "Which as you might guess, Reno is very happy to know we'll be resting there for a day while our transport arrives. After that we're travelling west to North Corel and then onto the Gold Saucer," Tseng paused for Reno's 'aww' of disappointment "We'll likely rest up on the mountains before we head into North Corel, though," Reno gave another groan of disappointment and stared at his discarded bottle of alcohol sat tauntingly on the bar.

Tibe frowned. "Surely there was a quicker way to get there? The holiday tours? By air?"

Tseng nodded, and went to reply. However, Reno answered for him. "If we went by air," He began condescendingly. "Chances are we'd get shot down: they know we're coming and they have connections. And if they know we're coming, they'll also be running routine checks on the holiday tours..." Tibe, glaring sourly at Reno, huffed.

Before Tibe could chastise Reno for talking to her as if she were eight years old, Tseng stepped in. "She is entitled to ask questions, Reno. Now, what did you suggest on the way here?"

Reno weighed his options for a moment. Glancing at a still glaring Tibe, he decided answering Tsengs question would be best. "Tibe's a new member: they're expecting a female to be with us, but not her. If we dress her up in civilian clothing and take her along, then we can use her as an undercover agent," Tibe opened her mouth to argue. "Of course, it's highly unlikely there'll be anyone watching us here in Junon cuz of the military presence, so we can buy some typical tourist clothing in Costa Del Sol or purchase something less flashy here..." Tibe returned to glaring at Reno.

"Are you okay with that, Tibe?" Asked Tseng. "Keeping in mind that it could provide us with a means to execute this mission quickly and precisely..." Tibe gave an irritated sigh and nodded curtly. "Good. Then me and Tibe will go and purchase clothes: I want you two to keep an ear to the ground until we leave," Tseng stood from the table. Tibe did too, and proceeded to follow him out of the bar. "Oh, and Reno?" Tseng turned before disappearing up the stairs. "I'll know if you drink anything,"

Reno groaned loudly.

* * *

Tseng stood outside the small changing booth, both arms draped with clothes: his left arm was the 'no' arm, and his right the 'if there's really nothing else' arm. His left arm had been covered in dresses since he first handed a selection of clothes to Tibe. She refused to wear a dress on the grounds that it wasn't congenial to a walk around the Gold Saucer: a dress would not make travelling via slides a walk in the park.

Tseng sighed as a purple top dropped over the curtain. "Tibe, this isn't a fashion show..."

Tibe, struggling to pull a yellow blouse on in the small booth, gave a frustrated sigh. "Look at it this way:" She began, grunting as she managed to get the blouse on. Pulling her hair from beneath the fabric, she began to button it up. "The better I look, the easier it's going to be to get me where you want me," Tibe paused and shook her head, having not quite intended the double meaning in the statement. Glancing in the small mirror, she decided the blouse was only making her look like an elderly lady clinging onto her youth and promptly began to tear it off. "Plus," She poked her head around the curtain. "If I had to choose between trying too hard for Reno and wearing what the boss wants me to wear so no other guy will look me twice, well, I'd rather he thought I was trying too hard for him," declared Tibe, draping the blouse over Tsengs left arm.

Tseng made a noise of agreement. "How many tops are left in there?"

Tibe looked at the pile on the floor. "Not many," She replied, bending down to root through them. She discarded three, deciding that white was not a sensible colour for spending time around children, and a further four that were either too revealing or covered too much. Which left her with two. Deciding that floral patterns didn't suit her, she reached for the green one beside it.

A few minutes later and Tseng was beginning to worry: there had been no grunts, nor muffled curse words, from inside the booth for a while now. He arched an eyebrow. "Tibe?" Her slender fingers appeared around the curtain, pulling it back slowly. Tseng grinned at her. "Perfect!"

* * *

Once he was sure they were both gone, Reno stood from his seat and stretched. 'Keep an ear to the ground'? Boring. On any other occasion he'd have rather knawed his own arm off than go clothes shopping, but the prospect of sitting around for a further hour or two after driving for almost six hours was enough to make clothes shopping seem like heaven.

"C'mon," Instructed Reno, stepping over to help Rude stand up. "Lets go get your leg looked at, then we'll see what's new around here," From the corner of his eye, Reno watched the man sat at the end of the bar slide off his seat and collect something from the bar. Something small, metal. The cogs in his head working double time, Reno decided it was not a good idea to let the man just walk out of the bar. _Something_ was unusual about him...

Looking down at Rude, the two gave a nod of understanding. Standing as if he'd never been hurt, Rude promptly placed himself squarely in the stairwell. Reno gave a small grin of satisfaction at the panic that passed across the mans face.

Strolling over to the bar, Reno kept a close eye on the man. He was tall and broad; like Rude, only with a mass of blonde ringlets atop his head. There would be no stalling with him: he could easily overpower the both of them enough to escape. So, pulling out his EMR, Reno drew to a standstill a few meters away from the man.

"You come here often?" The man stared at Reno, eyes wide. "I said: do you come here often?" Still no reply. Turning to raise his eyebrows at Rude, Reno found himself being barrelled into. Quickly he grabbed at the man. Placing a foot firmly behind himself, he swung the man around. Letting go, the man flew for a moment before crashing atop the table. Before he could escape, Reno was there: boot on his chest and EMR raised.

The man gave a shout of fear as the EMR swung towards him.

Peering over the body, Reno kicked the limp form once or twice: just to make sure he was dead. Satisfied he was, he reached into the man's coat pocket and retrieved the small, metal object. Pressing at the buttons on what he assumed to be the top, his own voice started to play from the small box.

_'...-new member: they're expecting a female to be with us, but not her. If we dress her up in civilian clothing and take-...'_

Sighing, Reno pressed other buttons until the recording stopped playing. Rude appeared beside him, and took the metal box to examine for himself. Turning back to the dead man, Reno reached down to search him again. Smirking triumphantly, he recovered a wallet from the man's trouser pocket. It had an ID card in, and even a few membership cards.

"Mmm...this is new..." Mumbled Reno, pulling out a membership card for 'Happy Harlots' - _The best brothel in the Lower District_. "Come on, I know where we can go for an hour or two..."

* * *

**dragonlayer**: **A**ll tingly inside? **A**ww, that's the first time anyone's said that about my writing! **I** think I love you...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five! Yay! And I actually took the time to re-write some of this - it's not very often I do.

I know: bad me.

Anywho: I hope you enjoy it, and I hope it all makes sense! Reviews are welcome and ALWAYS put a smile on my face! ^_^

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**Square Einx Co., Ltd own Final Fantasy VII (7) and thereby all characters, plot lines, and fictional places created for use, and used in, Final Fantasy VII. I own all original content thereafter, including characters, plot line and any additional fictional places. I understand that this is a work of fanfiction, drawing on Square Enix Co., Ltd's original creation. Regardless: this is a work of fiction - any similarities to a real life event or person, living or dead, is purely coincidental and not intended to cause emotional distress.

* * *

Several hours later, Tibe sat lounging comfortably beside the helm of the small ship carrying them across the ocean to the Costa Del Sol. Rude was below deck, she knew, trying to outmatch a group of burly sailors at an arm wrestling competition - every so often cheering emerged from below her, telling her that Rude had been bested. Reno was flitting about towards the stern where the young ladies who had bartered passage were sunbathing. Though for the most part he had been ignored, a small petite redhead now sat at his feet. No doubt listening to him spin tales of heroic adventures...

Tseng was seated across the room from Tibe; both of them had decided to seek shelter from the harsh sun with the captain at the helm.

"You'll have to get changed before we dock at Costa Del Sol," Reminded Tseng, hair sweeping about him in the pleasant sea breeze that was circulating the cabin. Tibe sighed and glanced out of the windows, but found only sea on the horizon.

She shrugged and settled back into the plush white Papasan chair again, propping her feet atop a footrest: both of which were securely bolted to the floor. "There's still time," She replied lightly, resting a hand beneath her neck. She gestured out of the window. "It's not even in sight yet,"

Tseng shifted in his much less comfortable seat. "So long as you are ready before we get make port," Tibe nodded distantly, eyes fluttering closed. For a moment she listened to the peaceful wash of waves, being rocked gently into a lingering stupor. But even as she drifted into a peaceful state of mind bordering on sleep, the giggle from outside still jarred through her thoughts. Eyes fluttering open, she risked a glance out onto the deck. As Reno leaned forward to whisper in the redhead's ear, she giggled again. The sound was sharp and sudden; a burst of noise amidst the peace of the ocean. Tibe cringed and tried to recapture her peace.

Tseng sighed heavily as the young lady giggled again, this time more vivaciously. The next, more flirtatious, giggle saw him closing his eyes and settling back in his seat. Across the cabin, Tibe flexed her fingers. There was a pause. Both of them waited with baited breath, anticipating another flurry of giggles. A minute passed with no sound from the redhead outside. Tibe relaxed in her seat again, having not even realised she'd tensed up, as the only sound she heard was more cheering from below deck. Tseng peeked an eye open, and gave a sigh of relief.

Giggle.

Tibe groaned, irritated, and stood from the Papasan. Tseng watched her, praying she wasn't about to do anything drastic. Tibe, squinting into the bright sun, glared at Reno and the young lady who was now settled in his lap. Reno's head was nestled in her neck, one hand keeping her balanced and the other hidden somewhere between them. Tibe made to move towards them, but as she did Reno looked up at her, staring straight into her eyes. Keeping his aqua eyes locked with Tibe's brown ones, Reno paused in his ministrations for a moment, waiting to see her reaction.

Tibe grunted as he smirked, still watching her as he went back to suckling on the redheads' neck. She rolled her eyes and turned, sweeping below deck to join Rude.

* * *

Tseng strode down below deck in search of Tibe. Reno, who was sat alone when Tseng finally ventured into the sun, said that was where she had gone and that he had not seen her resurface. Scanning the gathering of coming and going sailors, who seemed to be watching for as long as they could before going back to work, it didn't take long for him to spot her stood behind Rude. He smiled at the two of them, watching them work together.

"Sorry mate, but you ain't got nuthin' else we want. So unless you got sumthin' expensive you use to stuff ya trousers with, ya'd better step back now..." The Sailor, whose discarded cap named him as 'Toddy', clicked his tongue in a disappointed manner. "Just one more man to go, too..." The bait was obvious; they were convinced Rude would lose to the next guy (who was sat looking sheepish, despite being broad and well-built), all they had to do was get Rude to agree to the last round. Rude lifted his head, and seemed to contemplate his options for a while.

Looking behind him at Tibe, she nodded. "I'm adding her to the pot," There was a wave of wolf whistles and cat calls. Tibe batted her eyelashes, oblivious to Tseng watching over them. Tseng looked up as Reno appeared at the top of the steps, plodding down to join him in watching the duo.

Toddy checked the goods, taking in a good eyeful of Tibe. He looked around the gathered crowd, who urged him on. "You're in,"

The man sat sheepishly stood and rolled his shoulders, cracking his head from side to side, all traces of sheepishness gone. Standing for a moment he leered at Tibe, face splitting into a broad grin. Flexing his muscles, he took his seat opposite Rude. Giving a low laugh, the man set his elbow on the makeshift table made of a rectangular crate. Tibe bit her lip and smiled, laying a hand on Rude's shoulder. She leaned towards him, the top few buttons of her shirt already unbuttoned, and held her hand out for him. He slid his sunglasses off and laid them in her palm.

Sliding them onto her shirt, she stood straight again. The guy sat opposite Rude made a kissing face at her. "You're mine, hun!" Beneath her hand, Rude's shoulder tensed, realising too late just how wrong this could go.

Rude set his own elbow atop the crate, joining hands with his opponent. Tibe sighed and fanned herself, peeling her jacket off her shoulders. She licked her lips slowly, pulling her hair up to fan at the back of her neck. As Toddy began to count down from the three, the guy sat opposite Rude swallowed hard, keeping a close eye on Tibe. Shifting in his seat, he tore his gaze from Tibe's cleavage to look Rude in the eye. He swallowed again.

"-...1...GO!" Tibe jumped as her jacket slid off her arm to the floor. She murmured to herself ('Oh, silly me...'), and lent down to collect it from the floor. Hooking a finger under the collar she lifted her head, sending her hair flurrying above her. Eyes locked with Rude's opponent, she stood tall again, chest pushed out. His steady arm wobbled.

In the blink of an eye, Rude thudded the guys hand onto the crate.

Silence followed.

Grinning, Tibe held out the sunglasses for Rude to take back. As he slid them on, she replaced her jacket. Someone in the crowd coughed. Rude stood up and collected his winnings from the table: a grand total of 2000 Gil, three potions, one ether, a battered-looking Seal materia and a glowing green pendant on a thin chain. Tibe turned and began to make her way through the crowd, which parted for her, with Rude following close behind her.

As they ascended the stairs leading back onto the deck, the crowd below them beginning to disperse, Tseng held out the brown bag that contained her new outfit for her to take. She gripped the bag and drew to a halt on the stairs for a moment, giving Tseng a smug smile, before continuing on flanked by Rude. Tseng turned to watch her go. He caught sight of Reno, stood with a sour look on his face. Realising he was being watched, Reno looked up at Tseng. He flashed a smile before stomping out into the sun again, heading in search of the redhead. Tseng sighed heavily, mood plummeting as it struck him where this could end.

Half an hour later Tibe strolled off the ship in her new outfit. Her jeans were boot cut, and her green top hugged her around the middle before resting loosely about her chest, sleeves resting around her upper arm. She walked close behind the girls, trying to seem like a part of the group of gaggling girls as Reno, Rude and Tseng headed directly for the Inn. She would meet them there later.

* * *

After spending the day in the shade, listening out for anyone discussing the presence of Turks, Tibe was all too grateful to look out of the nearest window and see a sky painted in pinks and reds. Sighing contentedly, she settled back in her seat.

Tibe was sat in the somewhat small living area the Inn housed, watching Reno and Rude play pool with passing interest (Rude was clearly winning by a long shot). She hadn't long been sat there, but she knew something was a little odd. Something wasn't as it usually was. Perhaps not the room itself, but something was out of place. Perhaps it was simply because Tseng wasn't there? Perhaps she felt odd because she was the only person not in uniform? No. No, she could deal without Tseng and she was enjoying not wearing a uniform. So what was it?

As Reno stumbled back towards the table to take his shot, she realised what was wrong: she'd never seen Reno drunk. She hadn't really expected to, either: there were so many rules about drinking on the job, drinking off the job, drinking in work, drinking at home, drinking with friends, drinking alone...it was ridiculous. But as he sloppily took his shot, Tibe was convinced Reno was drunk. He made a loud noise of disgust as the ball missed the pocket and took a few disorganized steps back. Rude, barely batting an eyelash at his partner's intoxication, calmly took his shot before the process started again.

There was a calming silence floating throughout the inn that, despite her nervousness at being faced with a drunken Reno, made Tibe lean to one side and lounge on the tiny sofa. She shuffled around and made herself comfortable, curling her arm under her head and letting her eyes flutter closed.

* * *

Once Rude was sure Tibe was asleep, he eyed his partner with questioning eyes. Watching Reno stumble towards the table again, Rude began formulating his plan of attack. But as Reno gave a grunt of defeat and made for the bar again, he had no choice but to try the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey," At the sound of Rude's voice, Reno turned. Having turned too quickly, he gripped Rude's arm to keep himself upright. "You sure you wanna be drinking anymore? Tseng'll be back soon..."

Reno's nose wrinkled. "If I wanna drink...I'll drink..." Continuing on to the bar, Rude watched him go - chalking his cue as Reno grabbed a bottle of clear liquid.

Rude cleared his throat and prepared to take his shot. "Drinking heavily, aren't you?" Reno snorted as he staggered back.

"Since when's that bothered you?" Rude shrugged a shoulder, sinking his yellow ball and standing straight.

"Just think it's a bit odd: you don't usually drink _this_heavily on assignment..." Rude trailed off, hoping Reno would take the bait. Reno set the bottle on the table, aiming his next shot. His red ball missed, zigzagging across the table before clinking off the bottle. Swiping the bottle from the table, Reno arched an eyebrow at Rude. Rude sighed: he obviously wasn't willing to talk. "...Usually means there's something on your mind..."

Reno gave a snort. Chalking his cue, Reno's eyes flicked to Tibe sleeping on the sofa. Rude, attempting to aim around Reno's previous shot, missed the one-sided exchange. But even so, he had a good idea what was praying on Reno's mind: It had nothing to do with wanting Tibe, but it had everything to do with not having the option to. Reno's way of dealing with such things just happened to be alcohol and meaningless women - which he indulged in when either work constraints let him or when he could get away with it.

* * *

Squinting into the sun through her sunglasses, Tibe took a sip of her water. She was sat at a table outside of the bar watching people walk in and out, the buzzing in her ear alerting her to the presence of an earpiece. Inside, Reno was sat wearing the darkest sunglasses he could purchase from the souvenir vendor outside the Inn. From what she could see through the windows, he'd also employed Rude to block the sunlight for him. Tseng was..._somewhere_. Somewhere he could comfortably oversee most of the tourist trap, but none of them were entirely sure where that was.

As a voice rattled in her ear, Tibe re-adjusted the earpiece until she could hear the voice clearly.

"...-I swear the sun is bouncing _around _you!" Hissed Reno.

Tibe grinned, trying to look as nonchalant as possible as she spoke her reply to thin air. "It's what drinking does: surely you of all people should know that?" She heard laughing before Tseng's voice spoke in her ear.

"Speaking of, I'm still trying to think of a decent punishment for you Reno," Reno groaned loudly. "You know the rules: no drinking on the job. But if you can redeem yourself, I'll overlook it as usual..." Tibe arched an eyebrow, and tried to look for Tseng again but she still couldn't see him.

Reno grumbled something inaudible before replying disdainfully: "Yeah, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for a redeeming moment..."

"I'd clutch at the first one that passes you, Reno," Said Tibe, pushing her sunglasses further up her nose. "It's not like you of all people have many redeeming qualities..."

Someone snorted. "Got that one right..."

"Shut up Rude," Snapped Reno. There was a momentary silence.

"Drink something Tibe,"

Tibe frowned at Tseng's words. "Drink something?" She lifted her glass of water, knowing Tseng could see her do so. "Don't tell me you're _advocating_ being an alcoholic now...?"

"Wow, what's got into you? Not that time of the month is it?" Tibe rolled her eyes as Reno sniped at her. "Only I don't wanna be in your way when you're on the warpath..."

"Oh, if I'm on the warpath you'll be the first person I-"

"It's a day of rest for us, don't wind each other up please," Interrupted Tseng.

"Sorry," Grumbled Tibe, looking for Tseng again.

"Now, business-"

"I thought it was a day of rest?"

"Reno..." Warned Tseng. When Reno didn't say anything more, he continued on. "What we're going to do is send you on to the Gold Saucer on the holiday shuttle leaving tomorrow morning, Tibe, while we travel to North Corel on motorbike," Reno gave a noise of delight which promptly became a groan. Tibe could imagine him clutching his head at the bar and grinned. "We'll be sleeping on the mountain before ducking through North Corel in the morning: you know they don't take too kindly to ShinRa employees. Then we'll head to the Gold Saucer.

"Tibe? Your situation is somewhat more dangerous. You'll be heading there without weapons and without any way of contacting us: we can't risk anyone scanning the shuttle and finding a ShinRa device transmitting a signal. The shuttle takes tourists to the edge of the desert surrounding the Gold Saucer where a helicopter picks them up. You won't know before this if they know you're with us: they'll be sure to throw you out of the helicopter and into the desert to make sure you're dead," He didn't sound too happy about that. Tibe couldn't say she was completely happy with it either. "We're going to meet at the hotel there: you'll get there a day before us, so make the most," Tibe took a long swig of her water. "There's a list of instructions in your room at the Inn. From this moment on we don't know you," He sighed. "Good Luck,"

The buzzing in her ear ceased.

* * *

**dragonlayer: H**appy Holidays! **I** hope you enjoyed your holidays! **B**eau Pettle, as you might expect, is sort of the beginning of things. **A**ll in good time though...(**A**nd a late review is better than no review...) :D


	6. Chapter 6

Here we are with Chapter Six. And, finally, the end of this mission. I think I either need to find a quicker way of doing them or just...making them shorter.

I've had this chapter finished for a while, but I wrote most of it during the early morning and I have learnt that writing then means the chapter will require serious attention. In my case, anyway. I'm typing, but I'm not really thinking anything through. So words get jumbled, things get repeated, and sometimes I just write more than is strictly necissary. For example in this chapter, the tent scene was much longer. Practically a chapter of its own. I prefer it like it is now though. (grin)

Anywho: here's chapter six. Please enjoy, and please review. :D

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Square Einx Co., Ltd own Final Fantasy VII (7) and thereby all characters, plot lines, and fictional places created for use, and used in, Final Fantasy VII. I own all original content thereafter, including characters, plot line and any additional fictional places. I understand that this is a work of fanfiction, drawing on Square Enix Co., Ltd's original creation. Regardless: this is a work of fiction - any similarities to a real life event or person, living or dead, is purley coincidental and not intended to cause emotional distress.

* * *

_You will find a new bag under the bed filled with clothes and toiletries and the money for the shuttle and hotel. Take this with you_

_Also under the bed is a ShinRa bag: fill this with all ShinRa equipment and this note_

_The holiday shuttle leaves at nine in the morning, prompt. Do not be late, but do not be too early - this will draw undue attention to yourself_

_Do not acknowledge us. Act as if we are not there. You do not know us, and we don't know you._

_If you think they are onto you: do not panic, do not run and do not take matters into your own hand._

_Speak only if you are spoken to._

_If you are asked, tell people that your boyfriend has asked you to meet him there, but you are not sure why._

_You may spend the day to yourself, but keep a low profile and be in your room by eight in the evening. We will meet you there._

* * *

Tibe gripped the brown leather bag tightly, though she knew it could bring no comfort. True to the note, it was filled with clothes that did not fit her and old toiletries. She looked the part, but was completely defenceless. Unless she wanted to try and catapult someone off the helicopter using the gargantuan underwear she'd spotted in the bag, of course.

As instructed, she had walked by Reno and Rude in the morning as if they were invisible, arrived for the shuttle five minutes early, paid for her travel and then remained silent in her seat. No one had approached her, and it was as if she simply wasn't there. But now she wasn't so sure. She peered out of the helicopter window and was reminded of the space between her and the desert below.

She swallowed hard and looked away.

The co-pilot was staring directly at her. She froze and began to panic. What if he was onto her? Her eyes darted to the woman next to her, who was the only other passenger not partaking in the girlish banter. She was watching the co-pilot steadily. As if she were waiting. Tibe looked back at the co-pilot, who was speaking to the pilot. Tibe's fingers flexed, gripping the bag still. The pilot glanced behind him, gaze landing on Tibe. He stared at her a moment before turning his attention back to flying. He gave a curt nod.

Tibe took a deep breath to even her breathing. She began to sweat. Eyes flicking to the woman beside her, who was now watching Tibe, she watched as the co-pilot turned in his seat. He looked at the woman beside her. He smiled. And slowly nodded.

This was it...

"Are you feelin' okay?" Tibe made not move to reply, still frozen stiff. "Darlin', I said are you feelin' okay?" Tibe blinked at the co-pilot and nodded. "Air sick?" She nodded again. "Thought so. Just hold tight, we're nearly there," Tibe smiled weakly at him. He smiled back and turned around in his seat again.

Tibe relaxed and took a few panting breaths. She wiped her brow with a shaky hand.

_'Nearly there. Nearly there. Nearly there.'_

* * *

Reno stared at the small tent.

"You'd think," He began, looking first at Tseng, then Rude. "That the company'd at LEAST provide us with separate tents..."

Tseng shook his head and made a noise of agreement. "Well you know the rules: two men to a tent minimum. No man can sleep alone,"

Reno grumbled and eyed the tent. "God damn lucky Tibe..."

* * *

By the time eight the next evening rolled around - having spent the day watching chocobo races and participants in the fight arena - Tibe was pacing back and forth in her hotel room. She wished they'd hurry up: they were in the room beside her; she'd heard them.

She paced the room a few more times before checking the clock: One minute past eight.

She started as her door opened and in filed Tseng, Reno and then Rude - who shut the door behind him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Tibe seated herself on the bed. Reno joined her, throwing himself across the mattress and groaning. "Soft, comfy bed..." Tibe watched him a moment before looking at Rude and Tseng for an explanation. Rude folded his arms and shook his head.

"Don't even ask," Grumbled Tseng. Standing from the bed, Tibe shrugged.

"So..." She began, turning to face all three of them. "...What are we doing now?"

Tseng, eyeing Reno (who was slowly but surely tangling himself into the bed sheets) with a look of disappointment, shook his head before replying. "The whole point of us being here is to gather information on Eve Shroder: there are growing theories that she might be involved in, or even be orchestrating, her brother's illegal activities. We know she's here visiting her brother, so the idea was to keep an eye on her and see what we could learn. But instead, we're sending you in," Tibe gave a curt nod. "There's a chocobo race tonight: a ranked one that Adam Shroder is fairly certain to win. Eve will be there to watch, your job is to approach her and engage in conversation," Reno pulled himself from the bed and reached into his jacket pocket. "Don't worry about what to say, we'll be able to hear everything and give you instructions," Reno produced a ring and an earpiece from the pocket and held them out for Tibe to take. She studied the ring: simple, with a small green stone set in it. She thought a moment before sliding it onto her ring finger, and lodging the earpiece in place. "The safe word is 'Streaking Elephants'," Hearing a stifled giggle, Tibe assumed Reno had come up with it. "If you hear this, get out of there. Don't hesitate, just run. Equally, if we need to get out of there, slip it into the conversation and we'll abort. Understood? Good. Leave the hotel in ten minutes and head for the chocobo races. We'll already be there,"

With that, Tseng turned and strode out of the room. Reno followed after him, stifling a yawn. Rude watched her a moment. He bowed his head before leaving behind Reno and closing the door.

* * *

Tibe studied the screens telling her the odds of each jockey winning. It was telling her that Adam Shroder was almost certain to win. She glanced from side to side, ensuring that she knew exactly where Reno and Rude were, before stepping up to the woman at the circular desk.

_"Don't bet on Shroder, bet on someone else,"_ Nervous enough already, Tibe complied with Reno's voice and smiled at the woman, placing a bet on the jockey in the middle of the odds table. _"Eve Shroder's sat on the other side of the desk, can you see her?"_ Tibe settled her gaze behind the woman sorting out Tibe's ticket; waiting for the machine to spit out the printed paper, and luckily spotted only one female. Tibe nodded. _"Don't mess around, just walk over and start a conversation,"_ Tibe's eyes widened as she took the ticket from the woman. Start a conversation about what, exactly?

Thanking the woman she began to walk away from the desk, planning on finding a quieter place to ask what on earth she was supposed to start a conversation about. _"Tibe, don't leave the desk,"_ She froze for a moment at Tseng's voice. Licking her lips, she looked down at her ticket before turning and stepping back up to the desk. _"Ask her if she's Shroder's brother,"_ Heart thudding in her ears, Tibe made her way around the desk to the brunette sat looking up at the screens.

Coughing gently, Tibe tried to think through the voice rattling in her ear: _"Don't sit down yet,"_

"Excuse me?" The brunette's gaze slid to Tibe, but didn't move otherwise. "Are you Adam Shroder's sister?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Who wants to know?"

_"You do - you've heard so much about her but-..."_

Tibe began repeating. "I do - I've heard so much about you, but I've never actually seen a picture of you. My friend's a big fan of your brothers..."

The brunette turned in her seat and smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Take a seat,"

_"Now you can sit down,"_

Tibe eased herself into the seat beside Eve, resting an arm on the desk, and smiled. "So I take you've not bet on my brother winning?"

"No - my friend has though,"

Eve arched an eyebrow again. "Really? I didn't see you with anyone..."

Tibe gave a small smile. "My friend placed the bet this morning. I wouldn't be surprised if she's got a bet going for every race your brothers in for the next few years..."

"Really? Well I don't blame her. So..." She took a sip of her drink. "Just what do you know about me?"

Tibe looked deep in thought for a moment, trying to pick out Rude's voice over the din of the people beginning to gather for Shorder's race. "Well...I know you help to take care of your brother's chocobos, you recently ranked third in the women's minor league races, you own a chocobo farm on the Northern Continent-..."

"You know a fair bit, then?" Interrupted Eve. Tibe smiled and nodded.

_"Dude, how do you know so much?"_

_"Is it a crime to be interested in-?"_

_"Shut up you two!"_

"Like I said, my friend is a somewhat avid fan," Eve gave a sharp smile and eyed Tibe.

"Do you work with chocobos?"

"I used to," Began Tibe, relaxing in her seat slightly.

"Used to?"

"Yes. I worked on the family farm when I was small: we had a few chocobos. My brother was never keen on them, so I got the job of taking care of them,"

_"No personal information, Tibe..."_

"That's nice. So what do you do for a living now?" Asked Eve, suddenly seeming more interested.

Tibe smiled, trying her best to ignore the murmurs of conversation in her ear. "I work in a bar in Junon," There was a silence. "What about you - what do you do when you're not working with chocobos?"

The look of interest shattered, replaced with a sceptical frown. "Chocobos are my life," Eve turned in her seat and quickly scanned the area. Tibe froze - everything was quickly heading downhill, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. But they hadn't given her the 'safe word'; things could still improve. "Let me let you in on a little secret, though..." Whispered Eve, leaning towards Tibe. She covered Tibe's hand, gripping at her fingers tightly. "...Just because I'm not well-known doesn't mean I don't know things," There was a static silence in Tibe's ear as Reno, Rude and Tseng watched on with baited breath - unable to hear anything with the ring covered by Eve's hand, but ready to spring into action. "Doesn't mean I don't know people," Tibe attempted to pull her hand from Eve's grasp, but she held it tighter.

Tibe swallowed hard. "Who do you know then?"

Eve gave a sweet smile. "People. People in this room," Tibe's eyes widened, heart pounding. "People who knew you were here,"

_"Tibe? We're coming to get you out..." _Tseng spoke in a soft, slow voice, trying to keep Tibe as calm as possible.

"People who know you came with the Turks,"

_"...Nod if she knows we're here,"_

Slowly, Tibe nodded her head. Tibe swallowed hard again, her thoughts whirling through her: she was unarmed and unprotected, and her hand-to-hand combat left a lot to be desired. If she wanted to, Eve could easily have overpowered Tibe before Tseng would have time to save her. As Eve leaned away from her, Tibe became aware of her lack of space: she was surrounded. Surrounded, she realised, not by punters looking to earn a profit from betting on the Races, but Eve's protection. There was a flash of red behind Eve: The redhead Reno had been 'entertaining' on the journey across the sea.

Tibe swore under her breath as it all fit together. Not long after, Reno's voice swore in her ear as well.

_"I know that girl..."_

_"Very redeeming, Reno," _Growled Tseng.

"Stand up very slowly..." Tibe blinked and followed Eve's command.

_"Don't let her take you anywhere. Refuse."_

"Take the earpiece out,"

_"We'll be there before she can-" _Reluctantly, Tibe removed the earpiece. A hand appeared in front of her: Tibe followed the arm and met the calm gaze of a clean-shaven, broad, very muscular man. He grinned and wiggled his fingers. Pursing her lips, she placed the earpiece in his hand. Tibe tried looking for Tseng: she could find no sign of him, and Reno and Rude were no longer where they had been stood overseeing everything.

Eve leaned away from her. Tibe watched as she pulled the ring from Tibe's finger. Studying it for a moment, she placed it in the man's hand with the earpiece and closed his fingers around it. "Keep them closed," Eve looked back at Tibe, standing from her seat. She towered above Tibe, standing a clear inch above everyone else. Tibe tried to even her breathing as it came in short, shallow snorts. "Walk with me," Tibe hesitated. Eve eyed her, waiting for her to move. "Walk. Now."

Tibe stood still. She'd been told not to go anywhere, so she wouldn't. She took a deep breath, and silently hoped she was doing the right thing.

Eve's gaze shifted, and settled behind Tibe. Something tugged at the side of her mouth, curling it upwards into a crooked grin. "Turn around," She snarled. Flinching, Tibe whirled around; praying hard that Tseng was there. At first she couldn't see them, the crowd too dense to be able to see anything past the throng of mingling people. Time seemed to slow for Tibe as a river of space tricked through the crowd, granting her a clear view of Tseng striding towards them, Reno and Rude close behind him as they carved a trench in the crowd. Then as soon as she'd seen it, the crowd had engulfed them again. She took a shuddering breath inwards as something cold was pressed against the small of her back, coaxing her through the crowd.

Eventually a hand gripped her arm to stop her from walking. The crowd, seemingly realising they were in the way, dispersed from between her and Tseng. He was there, within reach. Safety was tantalizingly close.

Eve cleared her throat. "You let us go - we give her back," The crowd passed between them for a split second. Reno was gone.

"Can't do that," Tibe tried to calm herself: she knew that was coming. It was protocol. A brief look of remorse crossed Tseng's face before the indifference settled over him again.

Tseng looked at Tibe. The side of his mouth quirked upwards. He opened his mouth, and paused. He looked back at Eve. "Streaking Elephants..."

A commotion behind her made Eve turn, realising too late what was going on: Tibe was already gone, stood behind Tseng with a look of relief on her face. Tseng smirked at Eve, standing his ground amidst the panicked crowd running to get out of the way as the red head that had been on the ship dived for Reno, knocking him clear off the burly man he had pinned to the floor. In the blink of an eye Rude was gone from beside Tibe and emerged again from the crowd to pull the woman from Reno. Reno pulled himself to his feet as the woman thrashed in Rude's hold. Kicking the burly man on the floor for good measure, Reno cast a disgusted look at the red head. Tibe watched him lean towards her, whisper in her ear, and walk off. The woman stopped struggling against Rude. Letting go of her, Rude followed Reno as he took a wide berth around Eve and the group of people stood with her.

Tibe felt safer as Reno and Rude came to stand on either side of her. The room was still, the crowd watching on as the two parties stood in a standoff. Silence stifled the air.

Slowly, Tseng began to back away - they were outnumbered and likely to cause ample civilian damage if they started a conflict. When Eve showed no sign of following, no sign of preparing to attack, he gave a curt nod and turned for the exit.

"It was nice to meet you Tibe..." Eve called after their retreating backs. A shiver ran down Tibe's spine.

* * *

**dragonlayer: T**hank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it! **R**eno drunk and suffering equals amusement. :)


	7. Chapter 7

And here's chapter seven. I re-wrote some of the beginning bit, so hopefully Tibe's attitude towards Reno isn't an out of the blue thing anymore - I mean it's not _prominent_ in the first bit, and arguably the middle bit makes her worse, but it really was a little unexpected in my first draft. Eh, it happens. :)

**REVEIWS** are welcome, enjoyed, loved, and earn readers a cookie. Or some other form of biscuitey confectionary. Or maybe even some chocolate. Or a balloon, even. Either way you get a mention at the bottom of the next chapter... (grin)

_-M.M_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Square Einx Co., Ltd own Final Fantasy VII (7) and thereby all characters, plot lines, and fictional places created for use, and used in, Final Fantasy VII. I own all original content thereafter, including characters, plot line and any additional fictional places. I understand that this is a work of fanfiction, drawing on Square Enix Co., Ltd's original creation. Regardless: this is a work of fiction - any similarities to a real life event or person, living or dead, is purley coincidental and not intended to cause emotional distress.

* * *

Two days after the Shroder mission (after Tibe spent a day shaking in her seat - not even thinking about food), Tibe and Tseng sat together in her office eating takeout food. His treat, he'd said, to celebrate Tibe still being alive. Tibe had been suspicious from the moment she walked into her office, planning on starting her report, to find Tseng sat with food - he wanted something, obviously. And seeing as he'd placed her in a social situation, he probably wanted her to tell him something. What he wanted to know was a different matter...

"You seem to be working well with Reno and Rude," Commented Tseng, chomping on another forkfull of what Tibe could only assume was some chicken noodle...thing.

Tibe made a noise of agreement and swallowed her mouthful of rice. "Yeah. They're...different than I expected,"

"Different?" Tseng enquired, peering at her from his pew on her desk. "How so?"

"Well I suppose I expected...'all brawn no brains'," She gave Tseng a sheepish glance. "But they're...not. They've got brains and they've both got their own special brawn. Reno's less impulsive than I expected, though..." She trailed off, wondering just what exactly she HAD expected Reno to be.

Tseng nodded. "There are more rules than people realise. It keeps them in check, but sometimes it just stifles them as people," There was a momentary silence. "I'll admit: they've taken to YOU better than I thought they would," She smiled up at him, uncertain whether that was good or not."It can be...difficult for them to trust new people, I suppose."

Tibe took another forkful of fluffy rice. As she chewed, a question came to mind. "What about..." She fought her memory for the name. "...Elena?"

Tseng gave a wry smile. "Elena has, is, and always will be somewhat..." Tseng shook his head: he was her superior, he shouldn't be telling Tibe anything about his opinions on his team. "...somewhat..." He couldn't quite find a way of wording it nicely, so he took a different tact "...she's good at the job, she just lets her mouth run away with her sometimes. I think..." He added doubtfully. "She tends to say the wrong things, anyway. Very eager, though," He grinned. "Reno's convinced she's taken a fancy to me..."

Tibe laughed and replied bitterly. "Well, Reno does seem like he knows the female species..."

"According to Rude, Reno's record is four women in one night," Tseng teased somewhat, though he was telling the truth.

"Four?" Tibe asked, unconvinced.

"Four. At the same time..." Tibe froze, fork halfway to her mouth. She stared at Tseng with her mouth hanging open. After a moment he laughed. "I'm joking! Not at the same time!"

Tibe looked slightly disgusted. "But still four women in one night?" Tseng nodded. "Ugh..." Finally eating her rice, Tibe shook her head. Four women? "Has he ever had a stable, loving relationship?" She bit, frowning.

"Not that I can recall," Replied Tseng. "Rude did once. But it's difficult with the job: you don't know when you will and won't be in town, you can't tell them everything and so on and so forth. Even one-night-stands are technically forbidden, but I like to think it's better they get rid of frustrations in a way that doesn't stand a chance of getting them killed..."

Another silence floated between them. Tibe chewed her rice thoroughly for a moment. "...What about you?" He blinked at her. Her demeanor softened. "Have you had a stable, loving relationship while you've had this job?"

He stared at Tibe as she set her rice to one side, ripping open a beef-filled container. "No," He answered quietly. So quietly Tibe almost missed it. Still holding the warm container, she looked up at Tseng. He sighed heavily and went back to his noodles. "I wanted children once..." Tibe watched him, his eyes taking on a faraway look. "...And a wife. A nice house in Mideel, maybe," Tseng looked at Tibe again, remembering the years before he left to join ShinRa. When he'd looked into his future he had seen a wife and kids supported by what he'd earned working in ShinRa. He shook his head, clearing it of his reverie. "But the job..." He didn't finish his sentence, but he didn't need to. "What about you? Ever managed a stable relationship?"

"No. I tried once, but dating in the workplace doesn't always work," Silence consumed them again.

A glint caught Tsengs eye as Tibe leaned forward to set the beef container on the desk. "What's that?" He asked as she leant back.

"What's what?" She laid a hand over her stomach, convinced she'd never eat again. Following Tsengs gaze, she held the pendant around her neck - won in Rude's armwrestling match - between her thumb and forefinger. "This? Rude gave it me: said it was only fair I got something for helping,"

Tseng smiled as Tibe struggled to hold back a grin. He knew what he wanted to know...

* * *

Rude rolled his eyes as Reno scanned the crowded bar for a woman to pick up.

"C'mon, it's about time you got yourself some action..." Grinned Reno, jabbing Rude in his side. "When was the last time you got laid?" One of Rude's eyebrows appeared above his sunglasses. "Come on, surely not that long ago?"

Rude shook his head. "Reno, not everyone thinks sex is going out of fashion,"

"Fine, suit yourself..." Reno tried to stand taller, leaning on the bar for support. A flash of lust rolled across his face before he composed himself. He clapped Rude on the shoulder. "Don't wait up," And with that, the redhead dissapeared into the crowd. Rude turned in his seat, and quickly spotted Reno's flaming red hair working it's way over to the solitary brunette at the end of the bar sat looking very sorry for herself. He watched as Reno appeared behind her, whispering something into her ear. She jumped, but grinned. Attempting to turn in her seat, Reno laid a hand on her shoulder.

Rude had seen the same tactic before, and it never failed to work: within moments the brunette was sat with an almost predatary look on her face as Reno whispered in her ear.

The difference this time was Reno's choice of woman: brunette, alone, and wearing an easy to see through mask of cold confidence. Usually Reno liked the challange and the thrill of beating other men to the hottest woman there - whether she was single or not. Tonight's choice reminded Rude of the brunette Reno couldn't have...

...Though he hoped that brunette wouldn't become putty in Reno's hands...

* * *

The next morning, Reno was not in the best of moods: his head was pounding, his leg was sore and for all his trouble he'd not even had sex. And so far his morning had not gone well having been reminded he still had a report to type up by having Tibe's wafted infront of his face. It had not improved since, so he now found himself sat in Tseng's office hoping he had been in some way redeeming at the Gold Saucer. He highly doubted it. He swallowed hard and cast a glance at Tibe.

Tibe sighed and glanced at Reno. Their eyes locked before they both hastily looked away from one another. She bit her lip; she didn't know what Reno's punishment was going to be, or even what it was for all things considered, but she was quite certain it would result in more work for her. She looked up at Tseng who sat with his fingers steepled before him, eyes closed. He took a heavy breath and spoke.

"First things first," He opened his eyes and looked at Reno. "Do you have anything to say?"

Reno sat up in his seat and thought a moment. But his mind was drawing blanks. Should he explain he knew what he'd done wrong? But what if he'd done something wrong and didn't know? Should he say sorry? Sorry for what? 'Sorry for drinking'? 'Sorry for being irrisistable to redheaded women'? Both things he was most certainly not about to apologise for. Reno shook his head - gently - and suddenly wished Rude was in the office with him. "Nope,"

Tseng sighed, and looked over at Tibe. "I thought about this last night, and I decided it's only fair you get a say. Do you have anything you want to say?"

Tibe had also been thinking about it overnight, but she still wasn't sure whether she truly held any resentment towards Reno for what had happened. True: she had avoided him like the plague since they'd arrived back at ShinRa Headquarters, but he hadn't done anything wrong. She thought the rules about drinking were stupid and knew that Reno had had no way of knowing the redhead was connected to Eve Shroder. Tibe's gripe with him, she had surmised, was with his arrogant nature and way with women. A part of her argued it was that way with women that had gotten her into the situation she had been in, though.

She had to voice her opinion, she couldn't leave Reno stranded.

She licked her lips. "I think..." She took a moment to choose her words. She could feel Reno and Tseng watching her intently. Reno stiffened as she took a breath to continue, convinced what she had to say was not going to work in his favour. "...I think Reno had no way knowing the redhead was connected. I'll admit I'm...'highly displeased' with him over it," Tibe had to stop before she began slandering Reno with him sat in the same room. Her jaw tightened and she continued on with hard eyes. "And I would hope he's learnt a lesson from it," She sucked her front teeth. "But I doubt that somewhat," She added bitterly, having been filled in by Rude that morning about his and Reno's night out. "And as for the drinking," She took a deep breath to calm down. "I can see no reason for him to be reprimanded for it. Not only were we aware that anyone following us would be unlikely to confront us and found ourselves with ample free time, though I know we were still technically 'on duty', but the rules about drinking are...too much," Tseng watched her steadily as she fought for words: an obvious internal battle taking place. when she finally spoke, it came out as a flurry of words. "I know you're keeping this within the department, so I think it would be beneficial for us all if this incident was overlooked somewhat,"

Reno looked from Tibe to Tseng, relief making him slump back in his seat. "What she said-"

"Shut up," Snapped Tibe.

Tseng looked back and forth between them. "Very well. Tibe, you may leave now." Tibe nodded and stood brisquely from her seat. She stormed from the office, letting the door slide shut behind her. Tseng leaned forward. "Reno, I am willing to put this behind us without disciplinary action - but don't think I'm going to be making a habit of doing this,"

Reno nodded. "Thank you-"

"Don't thank me. You're lucky she's taken it as well as she has done - I wouldn't have blamed her if she'd stolen your EMR and zapped you with it," Reno shifted in his seat, easily guessing what Tseng was about to say. "I want you to apologise to her, Reno-" Reno began a loud protest: something along the lines of 'but she's been ignoring me for three days now', but promtply shut up and rubbed his temples as Tseng spoke over him. "-And I want you to thank her as well. As much as I know your ego will suffer, I cannot have two of my team members fighting. She's trusted you up until now, Reno, and I'd like to think you realise how lucky we are that she has," Reno tried his best to keep eye contact as Tseng continued on - becoming steadily more irate -, realising only now how lucky they were. Especially when he remembered how much of a livewire Elena could be. "In fact you're lucky she still trusted you after her first mission - no one's said anything, but I know you had something to do with that dart. I know because you're always breaking the rules - thankfully it's what makes you good at the job. So _you're_ damn well lucky she still did what you told her to at the Gold Saucer!" Tseng ran a hand down his face.

Reno stood from his seat. "I'll go and apologise,"

"Good," Bit Tseng as Reno left the room.

* * *

Reno scanned Tibe's office: empty. And, he noted, clean and tidy. He rolled his eyes at the pristine state of her office and turned, walking across the end of the corridor leading to Tsengs office and onto his own. Peering around the corner, he was unsurprised to find Tibe sat on Rude's desk. Their office was somewhat more cluttered than Tibe's. Well - his own half was. He only used their office for writing up reports, so it wasn't like he spent enough time in it to find the mess distracting.

Rude, on the other hand, complained about the mess quite frequently. Once, Rude had complained the mess was taking on a life of its own that was slowly but surely sending its army of bottles and paper to invade his half of the office. Reno had made a point of keeping the army stationed on the borders of enemy territories ever since, creating a clean line distinguishing Reno's side from Rude's.

Reno cleared his throat loudly from the doorway. Rude and Tibe turned abruptly from their conversation. Their smiles dropped when they saw Reno in the doorway, and Reno suddenly understood what it was like to be the last person chosen to be on a team. Tibe looked back to Rude, who nodded and stood. Reno noted Tibe's almost pleading look as Rude laid a gentle hand on her shoulder before strolling past her. He paused at the doorway, giving Reno a look he'd seen a thousand times before: 'Don't say anything stupid. Please.'

Once Rude had turned for Tsengs office, Reno stepped across the threshold. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a word he was being set upon by Tibe.

"Don't you dare even think of apologising," She snapped, sliding off the desk and striding across the office.

He gaped at her as she advanced. "How the hell did you know!?" He exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Because I know Tseng, and I know that's your punishment," As she went to walk past him, he raised a hand and wedged himself in the doorway. "Move." He stared down at her. Her fingers flexed as she slowly looked up at him. "Now."

He shook his head. "I can't let you go before I apologise,"

She gave him a look of utter disgust. "You wouldn't mean it. Until you can give me a sincere apology, lets just pretend we've kisssed and made up - what do you say?"

Shaking a sudden, vivid mental image from his head, Reno gave an irritated sigh. "Can't. Sorry." Tibe arched an eyebrow. She gave a noise of flustered frustration as, in the blink of an eye, he gripped her arms tightly. After a gentle nudge failed to move her, he pushed her into the room, walking until she collided with the filing cabinet. She groaned as one of the handles jabbed her back painfully. Struck with another mental image, Reno hastily let go of Tibe and stepped back.

Tibe removed herself from the cabinets handle. "Okay. Fine." She spat through gritted teeth.

"Look, I know you're not happy with me, and I can understand that, alright? But we still have to work together. So if you've got to hit me for us to work efficiently then go on: I know you want to." Tibe glared at him and shook her head slowly. "The truth is I _am_ thankful for what you said in there, and I _am_ sorry for what happened, okay! So just...chill..." They stared at one another for a moment. Tibe slowly smiled before quickly drawing her fist back. Reno gave a cry of surprise as Tibe's fist smashed into his cheek and stumbled to one side. "We good now?" He asked, rubbing his cheek tenderly.

"No," He cast a frustrated glance at Tibe. "That was for shoving me into the filing cabinet. This-" She reached out and pulled Reno towards her. Before he could react, her knee had lodged itself between his legs. "_This _is for putting me in danger," He staggered back, gripping Rude's desk for support. He made a noise - whether he was trying to say something or not, Tibe didn't really care - that was something akin to a squeak. Tibe stepped over to him and leant to speak in his ear. "We're good now..." Reno froze, her hot breath skittering across his ear. Though he was in no state to enjoy it, he sorely wished he was.

With that she strode from the room, leaving Reno to slide to the floor alone. As she slammed the door behind her, he squeaked something that sounded strangely like: "Okay..."


	8. Chapter 8

I like this chapter. It's a lot of text and not a lot of dialogue, but it's...I dunno. Sweet, I suppose, in a way. This was also the scene that I had in my head that the rest of the story has developed from, so I suppose that's why I like it too. Also, this chapter is where the story gets its name from too. Again - another reason I like this chapter.

There's reference made to the first chapter. It's not explicit, but if a line or two sounds familiar that's why. :)

As always: I love **review**s! And I also am forever grateful to anyone who **review**s...

_-M.M_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Square Einx Co., Ltd own Final Fantasy VII (7) and thereby all characters, plot lines, and fictional places created for use, and used in, Final Fantasy VII. I own all original content thereafter, including characters, plot line and any additional fictional places. I understand that this is a work of fanfiction, drawing on Square Enix Co., Ltd's original creation. Regardless: this is a work of fiction - any similarities to a real life event or person, living or dead, is purely coincidental and not intended to cause emotional distress.

* * *

The next morning, something was different. Rude couldn't put his finger on it - something was just different. When Reno finally pulled himself into work, he agreed that there was _something_. When they both found messages in their computer inbox, they knew they were right:

_Good news - the Infirmary have sent me a message telling me Elena is almost fit enough to leave. She should be back in work within the next few weeks. I will not be around past lunch today, so I would ask you to go and see her today and report back to me. Consider it an assignment to do while I'm gone. Do not ask questions: just do it._

Reno and Rude peered around their computers at one another.

"What do you think?" Asked Rude.

Reno sighed. "Something's going on - I thought he would've told us in person about Elena," Rude nodded.

"Where do you think he's going?"

Reno shook his head. "I have no idea."

Rude scanned the message again. "Hey, check this out: look at who the message was sent to..."

Reno frowned as he read the 'recipients' line. "No Tibe..."

When lunch rolled around, Reno and Rude made no attempt to hide themselves. They stood together outside their office and watched as Tseng, clad in a black suit, made his way into Tibe's office. A moment later, they both emerged - Tibe wearing in a black dress. Neither of them acknowledged the two and headed for the elevator further down the corridor. As they disappeared from sight, Reno and Rude looked at one another.

* * *

Tseng laid an arm around Tibe's shoulders. She swallowed hard and leaned into his side as they both studied the tombstone.

"To think it's been a whole year..." Mused Tibe, folding her arms against the cold.

Tseng rubbed her shoulder. "A year since I offered you the job, too..." Tibe made a noise of agreement.

There was silence between them for a long while. Questions went unasked; answers unspoken. The wind picked up and died down before become a persistent gust making the trees dance. Birds made chirps of discomfort as their perch swayed and took flight, leaving the two with only the sound of the wind through the trees for company. Somewhere in the distance, a car passed by. The two people dressed in black, stood as statues, didn't move.

Tibe kept a steady gaze on her brothers' tombstone, recalling his funeral. There were only three people in attendance: Her, Tseng, and the Priest. It was a simple affair - quick: he'd always stoutly argued that he didn't want his death to intrude on life. 'Life will always go on' was etched beneath the dates on the stone - a saying he'd been fond of. Tears sprang to Tibe's eyes as she remembered all the times they'd argued over petty things, regretting the time they wasted. Regretting having ever fallen out of contact.

Tseng kept a steady gaze on Tibe, recalling the funeral. He hadn't expected anyone besides Tibe to turn up, aware her brother had become more and more withdrawn after loosing contact with Tibe. After calling on a few favours, he'd gathered information on her and pieced it together with what her brother had said over the years. She was unemployed - struggling to find work after so long as a mercenary - and about to loose her apartment. A handful of days before the funeral Elena had wound up in hospital, and he felt like it was now his place to look after Tibe. So he offered her the job.

A woman clanged the graveyard gate shut. The two started, and watched as she trudged through the graves.

Life went on.

* * *

Reno sighed heavily as he paced Rude's clean side of their office. Having been to see Elena - who had finally finished her physiotherapy, ShinRa Post-Infirmary Training (Mandatory for all field employees who were injured to such an extent that physiotherapy was required) and was due to take her ShinRa Post-Infirmary Examination ('To ensure all field employees injured to incapacity are fully able to return to working conditions') - he'd found himself devoid of anything to put his mind to. The more bored he got, the more he paced; and the more he paced, the more he thought; and the more he thought, the more anxious he became - the more anxious he became, the more he paced. He wanted to know where Tibe and Tseng had gone, and why they'd gone dressed in black. If it was official business he'd know, so it was a personal errand. Something they were both connected to.

With only that for solid fact, he'd given Rude the task of research. It had been an hour, and Rude still hadn't found anything of use. Reno huffed and silently willed Rude to find something soon.

Rude watched his partner pace back and forth on one of the security monitors in Tsengs office. He shook his head and went back to the filing cabinet. He wasn't sure why Reno was letting himself get so eaten up about it: it wasn't like Tseng hadn't kept secrets from them before. He thought it over as he continued to flick through the cabinet, trying to use his vast knowledge of Reno's mental processes to come to a conclusion.

He pulled a file out and squinted at the hand-written reference number, comparing it to the numbers scribbled on his hand. The numbers on the file were curled and neat, scratched into the paper in a uniform line. He sighed and let the file drop back in. A glance back at the security monitors told him Reno was still pacing and that he still had soles on his shoes. He turned back to the cabinet and slid it slowly shut. He frowned: if the reference number was hand-written, then it was a file from some time ago. He looked at the filing cabinet where he'd first started: the reference numbers in that cabinet were printed on labels which were then in turn stuck onto the small tab protruding from the files edge.

He was working his way back in time. Tibe and Tseng were running a personal errand, but it was rare Tseng took personal holidays let alone run personal errands ("Ish lucky," Reno had once drunkenly mused "That big-wig-o'-sits-on-'is-ass-all-day President o' oursh wipes 'oliday time a'tha end o' each year - Tseng'd probably 'ave enough time saved up to...ta take an 'ole _year_ off! A year...in dogs time...o'course..." He'd passed out not long after...). So it was either a recent occurrence or something bought about by Tibe. Rude knew he could limit his search to Tibe's personal file - all of which Tseng kept locked up and hidden somewhere in the office - or the most recent files and work back.

He wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for: a reference number similar to the number on his hand, he supposed, which Reno had drawn on him and simply explained as: 'Tibe's reference code'.

He headed for the cabinets further down.

Perhaps, he thought as he pulled the top draw open and began sifting through files again (_021601-0904_,_ 011912-2311_,_ 051901-2311_,_ 110103-2001_...), Reno was off-put by this because of Tibe's plain-to-see connection to Tseng. Reno was only one rung below Tseng - when Tseng was injured and unable to work, Reno took his place. When Tseng retired, Reno would replace him. Maybe Reno felt that his position was threatened? Maybe Tseng would pull favours for Tibe, more than he already had, and replace Reno with her?

He looked at the security monitor again, and decided he was wrong.

Sliding the top draw shut, he opened the middle draw. Perhaps - and Rude did feel like he was rather going out on a limb with the idea - Reno was simply concerned. For Tseng? Unlikely. For Tibe? It was possible. Neither of them had seemed particularly 'chipper' when they'd left at lunch. Maybe he'd miscalculated Reno's feelings for Tibe? Though he was still sure that Reno wanted Tibe because she was very much off-limits - being both a work colleague and of some close connection to Tseng - perhaps it ran deeper than that. Rude smiled at the thought, enjoying the idea of Reno actually _dating_. Hell, he was enjoying the idea of him trying to woo Tibe point blank.

He froze as he came across a file: _040501-1805_

He read the number on his hand: _2005xx-2905_

He frowned again, and peered inside the file, reading the date the mission was deemed a success and the file placed in storage. Just over a year. He checked the reference numbers on either side: _132301-0911_,_ 031901-0109_. What if-...?

"Rude!" Reno's voice squeaked through the intercom. "Tseng and Tibe are on their way into the building!" Rude snapped around to check the security cameras, heart leaping through his chest as he watched them make their way to the elevator. He slid the cabinet shut, ensuring it was closed, and scanned the office to make sure everything was the same as when he'd entered. "They're in the lift by now, dude, hurry up!" Diving from the office, he shut the door gently and pressed the 'lock' button on the keypad beside it. He dashed down the corridor and turned for their office. As he slid the office door shut, Tibe and Tseng stepped from the elevator.

* * *

Reno was in a mood: Rude had refused to tell him anything once Tseng was settled in his office, reminding him as discreetly as possibly that Tseng could probably hear anything they said if he so wanted to. To add insult to injury, his fruitless bored pacing was made to seem like an evening at the circus as Tseng ordered him to produce a report on his visit to see Elena. Seeing as Elena's Post-Infirmary Examination was only two days away, he wanted the report by the next morning at the latest. Rude hadn't been made to do a report: they had not been officially out on assignment, so he did not need to read two versions of events to understand what had happened. Rude had left several hours ago, and he assumed Tibe and Tseng had too. He'd been left alone to try and write a report while his mind was occupied with what Rude wouldn't tell him.

At eleven in the evening, Reno had had enough. He turned his computer off and trundled out of the office: he'd just have to take the rap for not completing it. And so, chuntering to himself, he trudged towards the elevator.

He paused as he passed Tibe's office, a gentle glowing from within catching his attention. He peered inside: nothing and no-one. Only a single candlestick with a lit, Rose-coloured candle. Tentatively he stepped inside, still scanning the room.

"Oh," He jumped at Tibe's meek voice. "It's you," He turned to find her stood in the doorway. He glanced up and down her frame: her black dress was dishevelled with several of the top buttons undone. In her hand she held a glass of white wine, in the other a photo frame. Trying to avoid staring at the arc of her cleavage, he bought his eyes back up, finding her eyes red and puffy.

He stared at her for a moment, before realising she probably wanted him to move out of the way. "Shouldn't leave candles unattended," He offered gently as he stepped to the side. She sniffed and padded past him, feet bare, and took a seat at her desk. Reno, aware he had stumbled across something he wasn't supposed to see, stood awkwardly near the door.

Tibe took a sip of her wine and studied Reno steadily. She almost smiled at his discomfort. She thought about telling him to leave for a moment, but somehow couldn't stand the thought of spending much longer alone. Instead she gave him a small smile. "Do you want a drink?" She asked, nodding her head at the bottle of wine.

Reno stared for a second, watching her nose twitch up and down. He opened his mouth to decline the offer, but as he did so she set the photo frame on the desk. His curiosity began to override his discomfort.

"I hear Tseng gave you a report to write." Tibe didn't like the silence that had befallen him - it was unlike Reno to not have an instant answer. "Have you finished it?"

Reno shook his head. "Nope." He huffed. "Hate the damn things," The side of her mouth quirked upwards. "What..." He fought for words. "What are you...doing here?"

Tibe watched on with amusement as he scratched the back of his neck. She'd never seen him so unsure of himself - it was oddly endearing. She pointed at the photograph. "Remembering the past," She shook her head ruefully. "Dangerous thing to do," Reno stepped forward tentatively. She reached for the photo frame and held it out for him to look at.

He studied the picture: The small girl in the middle, he assumed, was Tibe. Same brown hair, same brown eyes. Just not a woman in the photograph; instead, a beaming child. She was holding a teenage boys hand, who he didn't recognise, who had his free arm slung around another teenage boy. Either his eyes were deceiving him, or that looked remarkably like...

"Is that Tseng?" He found himself asking.

Tibe found herself entranced by his look of interest. "Which one?" Reno hastily knelt beside her and pointed out the black-haired boy behind her. "Yes, that's him,"

Reno made a noise somewhere between shock and amusement. "Wow..." He continued to study the picture as Tibe waited for him to ask. "So who's that?"

Tibe looked down at her wine. "That's my brother...Dwayne." She answered quietly.

Reno's mouth formed an 'o' shape. He looked at the picture, then back up at Tibe. "And he's...?"

"Dead?" Reno nodded mutely. "Yes,"

"When did he-"

"Just over a year ago," She took a shaky breath inwards. Reno slumped back on his heels, shoulders relaxing for the first time since the beginning of the day. He looked at the photo one last time before holding it out for her. She set it back on the desk. "His funeral was a year ago today," Reno nodded, eyes trained on the photograph. He understood why Tibe knew Tseng so well now, understood the odd happenings that day, understood Tibes' and Tsengs' mood swings and understood how Tibe had been offered the job. Everything made more sense. And it made him want to reach out and envelop her in warm hug, to make her feel safe and secure on a day when she felt like she had neither. It was a foreign feeling for Reno - to want to touch a woman without wanting more from her.

Tibe sighed and picked up the wine bottle, holding it out for Reno. He took it silently, and made himself comfortable on the floor.

Reno studied the candlestick as he drank from the bottle. It was plain, simple, and clearly hand crafted. It hadn't seen much use, and he suspected this was the first time she'd used it. "It's a nice candlestick..." Tibe 'hm'-ed, and pointed at something on the base. Reno leant closer, and saw the inscription on the bottom. Leaning closer still, he read the words under his breath,

_Tibe,_

_Good luck in the big world. Remember I'll always love you - especially if you get rich!_

_Love, Dwayne._

Reno sat back again, nodding slowly. Tibe watched him drink from the bottle again. She sighed, unsure whether it was the alcohol, the day, or neither that made him seem so irresistible. She sipped at her wine. She flinched as a hand rested on her leg. She looked down at Reno, her heart suddenly thumping against her chest as a tingle of excitement and anticipation shot through her. He gave a comforting squeeze and let his hand fall away. She relished the feel of his rough skin on her smooth leg before trying in vain to hold onto the warmth his hand left.

She looked over at him. "Come on," He looked up at her, startled. "Lets go get that report written up,"

He watched her stand from her seat. She wavered precariously for a moment before staring at him. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet. She gave him a smile. Collecting her hair into a hand, she leant over and blew the candle out before padding from the room. She stopped in the doorway and looked back into the now dark room. "Are you coming or not?"

He blinked at her. "Y-yeah..." He watched her go and stood for a moment before slowly following after her.

* * *

**Ereneviana****:** **T**ibe must be equally as fun to write as she is to read then! **T**hankfully I know pretty much where this is going, which is an odd feeling for me. **I**'m never usually entirely sure. :) **G**lad you enjoyed it! **A**lso, thank you for adding the story to your favourites list! _(Hands over a cookie)_

**Spirit of destiny****: T**hank you! **I** like Tibe too! **T**o be honest I took the end of chapter seven out, then added it in, then took it out, then changed it, then changed it back. **T**hen I decided the kneeing him in the groin was about the best payback for getting her into trouble through being driven by his libido somewhat. **H**ehehe. **A**nd I try and make each chapter 3000 words or more, and so far only one hasn't been. **N**ot a lot happened in the last chapter, though, and there isn't exactly masses of action in this one either. **B**ut I promise more will happen next time! :D _(Hands over a balloon)_

**Rebellious Turk****: H**opefully it continues to be interesting, then! :P **H**ope you enjoy the update, and thank you for adding this to your alert list! _(Hands over chocolate)_

_Also thank you to:  
**Demonqueenkira **for adding this story to her favourites list and **Miko Fyra **for adding to her Alert list!_

I think all **review**ers will get cake this time. :D


	9. Chapter 9

First of all: I'm sorry this has taken so long. I kept on trying to write it, but it wasn't turning out very well. I still don't think it's what I wanted, but it'll do I suppose. This chapter feels like a lot of small scenes that have been put together, which I know it's like that in other chapters but this time it feels more...I dunno. Noticeable, I guess.

Plus, there are more light-hearted bits and I wasn't ever really planning on making this...light-hearted. Well - I suppose a fic that's all depressing angst and mystery is TOO depressing, huh? :)

Anywhoodles, please enjoy the ninth chapter now it's FINALLY here! And remember to **REVIEW**! Pleeeease? (Puppydog Eyes)

-M.M

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**Square Einx Co., Ltd own Final Fantasy VII (7) and thereby all characters, plot lines, and fictional places created for use, and used in, Final Fantasy VII. I own all original content thereafter, including characters, plot line and any additional fictional places. I understand that this is a work of fanfiction, drawing on Square Enix Co., Ltd's original creation. Regardless: this is a work of fiction - any similarities to a real life event or person, living or dead, is purely coincidental and not intended to cause emotional distress.

* * *

When Reno woke up, it took him several dazed moments to remember where he was - he was on his office floor, having laid there whilst Tibe proof read the report she'd helped him type. He stretched and groaned as his back gave an uncomfortable shudder. For a moment he considered rolling over and sleeping again. But he couldn't - he had no idea what time it was, though he was sure Tseng would have woken him if he was overly late. He sighed, and lay still for a moment.

"Could you not find your bed under all that mess?" Reno jumped as Rude appeared above him.

He scowled up at Rude. "Har har," A yawn. Reno thrust a hand into the air. "Help me up will you?"

Rolling his eyes, Rude obliged. "Tseng wants us in his office," Reno nodded, yawned, and rolled his head from side to side. Rude shook his head and headed for the door, Reno shuffling along close behind him. "Why _were_ you on the floor?" Asked Rude, glancing over his shoulder.

"I was Sleeping," Was the quick reply as they turned for Tsengs office. Rude sighed, and decided not to push for answers.

Tibe was already seated when the two got into the office. Reno gingerly lowered himself into the seat beside her, his joints and muscles complaining just as much as his back about being made to sleep on the floor. Tibe watched him, eyes alight with amusement.

"Sleep well?" Enquired Tseng, an eyebrow arched as Reno finally settled into his seat. Reno didn't reply, just grumbled to himself. "Thank you for the report this morning," Unknown to Reno and Tibe Rude rolled his eyes behind them, understanding why they'd both slept at work. "Hopefully by tomorrow morning I'll have word on Elena and whether she's able to come back to work, but until then we have work," He announced, picking up the brown files on his desk and handing them out. "Someone operating out of Cosmo Canyon is no longer an ignorable annoyance. He has information; information he says he plans to leak to the press,"

"Leak to the press?" Asked Tibe, opening the file in her lap.

Tseng nodded curtly. "We're not so much worried about...'besmirching ShinRas reputation', more worried that whatever information he has could be dangerous for us if the press prints it,"

Reno looked up from his file. "So we don't know what information he has?" Tseng shook his head. "So for all we know he doesn't know a thing?" Reno sighed as Tseng nodded.

Tibe frowned "So what if we find out he doesn't know anything?"

"We make sure he doesn't waste our time again," Answered Reno, standing from his seat. He winced and rolled his shoulders. "We taking the helicopter this time?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Tseng.

Tseng nodded, rising from behind the desk. "Yes. There is no reason not to. You are advised, however, to land on the nearby cliffs and spend the night observing. Try to find him quickly once you're in there, too, you know they-"

"Yeah, yeah," Interrupted Reno, turning and leaving the office. Tibe watched him leave. She shook her head and rose from her chair, rubbing her neck as she followed after him. Rude watched Tseng for a moment before leaving the office as well. Tseng sighed and dropped back into his seat.

* * *

_**Name: Keel, Keal**_

_**Reference Number: 111101-1806 **_

_**Brief Biography: Has a known history of bribery and blackmail, usually asking for money in return for secrets to be kept.**_

"Keal Keel?" Snorted Reno as Tibe read the file to him. "Someone hated him..."

"Yeah, we'll discuss that with him shall we?" Suggested Tibe disdainfully. "Tie him down and give him a good old therapy session about how daddy didn't love him?" The helicopter swerved violently to one side and then back again. "Hey!" Complained Tibe, re-adjusting the microphone on her headphones.

Reno turned his head to smirk at her. "Sorry - slipped,"

Tibe reached behind her and smacked Reno on the shoulder. "Ass," She mumbled.

Rude watched the exchange from the seat opposite Tibe. He sighed and inwardly groaned - he was not looking forward to spending the night with them.

* * *

Tibe looked between the two men. Reno had Rude in a headlock and was grinning proudly to himself. "So that settles it: I get to sleep first!"

"No fair! You surprise-attacked me!" Argued Rude, struggling against Reno's hold. Tibe watched with barely concealed amusement as Rude pushed, pulled and shunted himself around - but Reno didn't move an inch. She had to admit she was impressed - Rude was easily twice Reno's size, but Reno had overpowered Rude within the space of a minute and now had the burly man trapped where he was. "OI!" Shouted Rude as Reno rubbed at the top of his head. "What about Tibe!?"

Reno stopped rubbing with his fist and stared down at Rude. "What about her?"

"Well what if she wants to sleep first?" There was a moment of stillness. Silence reigned for the first time since they'd landed on the cliff, and Reno was surprised to hear a bird cawing in the distance.

Reno let go of Rude. "Good point," Rude stumbled backwards, gripping his neck. "Do you-?" He froze. Turning around a full three hundred and sixty degrees, he couldn't find Tibe anywhere. He turned to face Rude, who was still nursing his neck. "Where's Tibe?"

A head poked out of the tent. "Here," She replied. "I'm sleeping first," And with that, she dissapeared back into the tent. Reno opened his mouth to argue. Then shut it. Huffing, he trudged towards the edge of the cliff and sat down.

Rude joined him, peering through the binoculars set on a tripod between them. "Better luck next time, eh?"

* * *

Reno, Rude and Tibe surveyed the land before them. The sun was beginning to rise, casting a dull orange glow acorss the dead, baron space of land between them and Cosmo Canyon. Taking one last glance around, Reno decided they had deffinitely packed everything back onto the helicopter. It was time to head out and make their way towards Cosmo Canyon. If they were quick, they'd make it there before mid-day. The sky was cloudless: the mid-day sun would mean they had to stop and find shelter from the sun. Not that he could see anything worth using as shelter...

"Come on," He mumbled. "Can't wait here all day," Rude and Tibe agreed soundlessly as Reno bent to check the circular metal hook they'd skewered into the ground near the cliff's edge. Finding it secure, he gripped the metal hook dangling from a harness strapped about his chest and hooked it in place. The length of rope attached to the hook extended as he pulled it away from the harness. Turning to face Rude and Tibe, he grinned and made a mock salute before stepping back off the cliff.

Tibe leaned over the edge of the cliff, watching as Reno became smaller. It wasn't long before his feet touched the ground. She watched as he pried the harness off. Hammering another circular metal hook into the ground, he wrapped the harness around it before giving her the thumbs up.

Taking an unsteady breath inwards, Tibe leaned back from the cliff edge. She wasn't afraid of heights. She wasn't afraid of sliding down the rope. She was, however, rightfully afraid that she'd fall to her death while she was sliding down the rope. Which considering she had never done anything even remotely similar to simply sliding down rope without a mass of additional safety equipment was a very likely outcome. Shaking her hands, she eased herself to the floor, dangling her legs over the cliff edge. Reaching into her jacket she pulled the gloves Reno had handed her from inside and slid them on. Gingerly, she gripped the rope with a gloved hand.

Forcing her fear to the back of her mind, she placed a foot securely on the cliff face and pushed.

But as soon as she felt like she was free-falling off the cliff, her fear came back tenfold. She opened her mouth to scream as she watched the cliff whizz past in a blurr but couldn't utter a squeak. Gripping the rope tightly with both hands she shut her eyes tight and prayed for steady ground. She was praying so hard she didn't realise that she was slowing down and was shocked enough to let out a small shout when her feet collided with the solid ground. She crumpled into a heap, having been unprepared and unable to brace herself.

Reno's grinning face appeared above her. "Fun, huh?" She scowled up at him and tried to make a snarky comment in reply. She only managed a gargle as her vision swam and spun. "Yeah, yeah I know. My first time made me throw up, so consider yourself lucky," He grumbled, leaning down to help her stand.

As he gripped her arm and pulled, Tibe managed to form a coherent sentence: "How the hell does that work?" She slurred, the world around her spinning harder as Reno set her on her feet.

Reno shrugged. "Something to do with friction and rope density versus the material of the glove and...heat...energy...stuff..."

"A lot of science stuff that Reno doesn't understand," Supplemented Rude as he landed gracefully beside them. Tibe frowned, envious of his entrance and almost wanting him to simply topple over. At least that would make her seem less helpless.

They walked out into the wilderness, heading directly for Cosmo Canyon. The rising sun beat down on them, forcing all three travellers to shed their jackets. Tibe swallowed hard, throat parched. She squinted up at the sky: not a cloud in sight. Not even any birds. The only thing living as they trekked onwards was themselves, and she could understand why.

"Who decided we didn't need to bring water?" Enquired Tibe a few hours later as she shielded her eyes from the sun. "Who said: 'carrying all the cantines will slow us down'," She imitated in a high-pitched voice. "'we'll never make it by noon'?"

"Hey! I do not sound like that!" Defended Reno, sat on the floor with his head beant down to avoid the bright light. "And it was valid point!"

Tibe glared at him a moment. She thought back to the canteens lying in the helicopter which were, admittedly, surprisingly large and heavy. They were designed, Rude had told her, for when they found themselves spending time in the heat indefinitely. "Yes, it was, but I have a headache now..." She grumbled.

Reno sighed and looked up at her. He nodded, more to himself than anything else, and heaved himself to his feet. "C'mon then," He sighed, walking towards Cosmo Canyon which was by now clearly visible - if not a little distorted by heat waves. Rude walked beside him whilst Tibe followed behind. "There's plant life around Cosmo Canyon: if we sneak up we should be able to shelter in the shade and find water without being seen,"

Tibe huffed, thoroughly worn out. "_Should_ be able to?"

"Well," Began Reno, watching Cosmo Canyon get closer and closer. "It's not without its risks," Tibe only grumbled, concentrating solely on placing one foot infront of the other.

* * *

Rude stood at marvelled at the neat line the tall grass made. One moment they had been walking through deadlands, and the next they were walking into dense grass. He turned from his marvelling to realise he had lost Reno and Tibe. The grass was, indeed, tall. It was so tall that Rude could only just make out the high reaches of Cosmo Canyon which was, by now, no more than a few metres away. He thought about calling out for them, but if really had lost them then he'd be alerting the nearby villagers of his presence. And telling them that he was alone.

He was still a moment, listening. There was a soft groan to his right somewhere followed by a muttered 'ow'. Pushing his way through the thick grass, he sought out the voice, but his foot caught on something. Trying to use his other foot to steady himself, he found it caught on something as well. He crashed through the grass, hands already out to cushion his fall.

Rude was instantly aware he had stumbled (quite literally) upon an uncomfortable moment. Slowly peeling himself from atop Tibe, he realised that it was Reno and Tibe's feet he had tripped on. Even as he stood, neither of them moved. Reno stared up at Tibe staring back at Reno. Rude felt as uncomfortable seeing it as the pair looked. He shifted from foot to foot, and looked somewhere - anywhere but the two on the floor. A bird flew overhead. A group of people laughed from the Plateu of Cosmo Canyon. A small animal scurried past them. Something glimmered from the highest reaches of Cosmo Canyon. The first cloud Rude had seen since sinrise slowly passed by in the sky.

Looking down at the pair, they were still in the same position. Rude sighed. "Ahem." Nothing. "A-HEM!"

Before Rude could register it, Tibe had stood from the floor and was stood beside Reno, helping him to stand "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"No, no it's my fault, I-"

"-I should have heard something or at least-"

"-should have been, y'know, picking my feet up I mean-"

"-have wondered where you were and looked DOWN or something and-"

"-it's not the first time I've fallen over animals-"

"-seen you there. I'm just so sorry-"

"-you'd think I'd learn, I really am sorry-"

"_Are you okay_?"They finally finished in tandem. They froze. Tibe hastily removed her hand from Reno's arm.

A beat.

"I swear if we weren't trying to be discreet I'd laugh," Informed Rude. "But we are, so..." He motioned with his hands, fighting the grin off his face. "...move," Reno and Tibe nodded hastily, taking off into the grass. Rude trailed after them, grinning broadly.

* * *

**Rebellious Turk**: Yes, I really do love reviews! :P And as such, you can have a balloon to add to your chocolate and cake. And you can have some pretty candles for adding the story to your favourites list. It's becoming a mini-party! Hehe.

_Also thank you to:  
**Flarire **for both favouriting and alerting and **botanbutton**for favouriting is well!_

All reviewers are loved equally. Remember that. I have no favourites. That's why each reviewer will get a personalised spork this time. :D

**REVIEW PLEASE!** (Pout) I said please...


	10. Chapter 10

This was one of those chapters that I sat down to begin and finished it a few hours later. It was about two in the morning when I finished it which I suppose isn't exactly great news but this is the first chapter of this story I've done that with. I consider it a milestone, I suppose. :)

The chapter is...strange. Morbid, perhaps. And kinda confusing in a 'why did that just happen?' sense - as such, chapter 11 has become kinda difficult to navigate without making it TOO clichéd - but it will be explained sooner or later.

I re-iterate: this is very rare for me to have an actual, honest-to-god, 'this, then this, then this happens because of this, this, this, and this' plot to work with. :P It makes me happy to not feel so lost with it.

As always, **REVIEWS** will be printed off, laminated, framed and hung on my wall. Okay, so that was a lie. I'm not THAT happy to get one...yet... ¬_¬

_-M.M_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Square Einx Co., Ltd own Final Fantasy VII (7) and thereby all characters, plot lines, and fictional places created for use, and used in, Final Fantasy VII. I own all original content thereafter, including characters, plot line and any additional fictional places. I understand that this is a work of fan fiction, drawing on Square Enix Co., Ltd's original creation. Regardless: this is a work of fiction - any similarities to a real life event or person, living or dead, is purely coincidental and not intended to cause emotional distress.

* * *

Reno led them up the steps into Cosmo Canyon. Behind him Rude and Tibe walked side-by-side, giving everyone they passed a hard stare. A woman gathered her young son into her arms and hastily stood aside for them. Ahead of them, at the top of the ascent, stood a gaurd. Unarmed and unprotected, he shifted from foot to foot, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Reno kept his gaze on him (thankful that the sun was now behind them), placing one foot steadily infront of the other - they were in no hurry, he could afford the time to have some fun.

"Y-y-you can't come up here!" Called the man, swallowing hard.

Reno smirked, and called back: "And who's gonna stop me if I do?" The man took a step back as Reno continued his advance flanked by Rude and Tibe. "I thought so..." He muttered to himself, continuing his steady ascent.

The man gawked, taking several steps back, as Reno's foot landed on the plateu. "W-we don't let ShinRa up here! Go-...go away!" Reno eyed the man, amused, and led them onwards - past the man and up onto the central campfire - the Cosmo Candle. Nodding to Rude and Tibe, they stalked around the campfire as he drew to a stop.

As they came to stand still as stones, Reno stared at his target. "Keal Keel?" Reno watched as the man sat beside the fire continued to stare into the flames. There was a silent moment. Rude, stood behind the man, kicked him in his side. Keal looked up sharply, dazed. His gaze landed on Tibe, who met it with a cold stare.

Slowly, Keal began to smile. It sent shivers racing down Tibe's spine, filling her with dread. Keal's smile widenend, twisting into a leering sneer. Tibe held her stare, fighting the urge to back away and run. From the the corner of her eye she saw Rude shift uncomfortably. He looked over at Reno for instruction, who was watching Keal with a look of distaste: he didn't like the way he was looking at Tibe, didn't like the way he was eyeing her. Rude looked back down at Keal and made his choice, planting his boot in Keals side again.

Still grinning like a madman, Keal slowly turned his head to look at Reno. "Yeah?"

Reno studied him a moment, and made _his_choice. "Come with us," Keal looked from Reno to Rude. "Now!" Slowly, after regarding the two for a careful moment, he stood from the floor. Reno snarled as Keal's eyes stayed in Tibe's direction again and darted forward, gripping Keals arm to drag him away. Rude, who was perhaps surprised at Reno's lack of immediate action, followed swiftly behind, taking the long route around the fire to prompt Tibe into moving with him.

As they left Cosmo Canyon, Rude and Tibe took up their places behind Reno again. Tibe kept a close eye on Keal, who every so often would turn his head slightly to look at her. She was thankful for Reno's hold on Keal, convinced that Keal would have dived for her otherwise.

Diverting off the well-trodden path into Cosmo Canyon they began to fight their way through the tall, thick grass. Following a trail of already bent grass they found their way back to the small clearing they'd made at the base of the stone wall of Cosmo Canyon. The clearing was in the cool shade of the wall. The sound of trickling water could be clearly heard in the stifling silence as a small stream made its way down the cool stone and coming to pool at the bottom. Striding into the centre of the clearing, Reno slung Keal to the ground.

Tibe stood to one side as Rude instantly pulled a knife from his jacket. Turning to the nearest grass stem, he began to hack at the tough base. Reno kept a cold, steady gaze on Keal as he waited, stood above him. He listened as the grass fell to the ground and as strips were torn from it. He held his hand out for the makeshift rope.

Reno held his hand out, signalling for Tibe to stay exactly where she was. She watched as Reno rolled Keal over and sitting on his back while using the grass rope to bind his wrists together. As he finished his knot, Rude began tying the ankles together.

They both stepped back. Watching Keal struggle for a moment, Reno rolled him back over. "You have information. You want to tell the press. You won't."

Keal striggled against his binds. "I will if If there's anything in it for me,"

"There is something in it for you," Began Reno, beginning to circle the clearing. "There's your fingers, your hand, your arms. Even your legs."

Keal laughed bitterly. "C'mon, man! You know as well as I do that I'm not getting out of here alive. That's your job, ain't it? To silence ShinRa's problems?"

Reno paused. "Lets say you escape," He strode to stand above Keal. "Lets say you run into the deadlands of the Canyon and we loose you. That's a lot of deadlands to die in - we'd never find your body."

"So...what?" Spluttered Keal. "You're gonna boot me out into the deadlands?"

Reno sighed. "No. What if we 'loose you'. What if you..." He knelt beside Keal. "...'_Escaped_' us." He shrugged. "It's happened before," Tibe felt a jolt of relief flood through her.

Keal stared at Reno a moment. "So. What's in it...for me?" He repeated, lips curling into a smirk. "If I'm quiet, aside from my life, what do I get?"

Reno stood. "Nothing."

Keal struggled for a moment, fighting into a sitting position. "Surely," He panted "My silence is worth something to you on a more personal level?"

The three exchanged glances before watching Keal as he tried to make himself comfortable. "What do you mean?" Asked Reno.

"I mean what is it worth to you for me to keep quiet about your time enjoying the 'sights' of Schoss-Tanz, huh?" Tibe watched Reno's face darken. His jaw tightened, back teeth grinding together as he took several deep breaths. "Or that girl in Mideel. Phrawr, she was a stunner..." Reno was still, silent and yet dispite that the hostility the rolled off him made Tibe want to hide away from him. She shifted closer to Rude, who in turn shifted closer to her. "Or perhaps you'd like me to tell those two all the gorey details. Every last thing," Keal gave a lingering, taunting smile. "Even what you didn't tell Rude-" In the blink of an eye, Keal was lying flat on his back again as Reno slammed his fist down on his chest. Rude stepped forward, fearing he'd have to pry him off.

Reno stepped back from Keal, flexing his fingers. Tibes heart began an irregular beat, fueled by fear and adrenaline, as Keal began to laugh. Taking deep, gulping breaths he laughed louder. "Whew! I was expecting that one sooner! Haha!" He gasped for air again. "Ah, the things I know. It's not just you, Reno. Everyone has things they want to keep quiet about, things they regret, names they regret. Don't they, Tibe?" Tibe's breath hitched in her throat. She stared at Keal. There was so much she regretted, so many names on her list. "You keep quiet about it, but you know,"

"Shut up," Instructed Reno.

"You know things are coming back to _bite_ you in the ass,"

Reno took a step forward. "I said: shut up!" He ordered.

"And that name rolls around your head at night, keeping you awake, doesn't it-?"

Reno reached for his EMR in his jacket "SHUT IT!" The shouted demand reverberated off the wall. It dissapated into the tall grass, causing animals to sitr for a brief moment. Realising there was no danger to them, the clearing fell silent again.

"Remember her?" Continued Keal. Reno snarled, jolting his EMR into life. "Remember _Khana_?"

Rude turned to grab Tibe, but she was already running past him. She dove for Keal on the floor, reaching him before Reno had had a chance to prepare a strike with his EMR. She drew her fist back as she dropped herself as heavily as she could on Keal's chest. He laughed as she smashed her fist into his cheek, praying harder than she remembered being able to that she broke something. But he was still laughing. Only now he was watching her intently, and he was leering at her again. Her fist connected with his face again, this time sending blood spraying from his mouth. Before she could try for a few teeth, Reno and Rude were pulling her back. At the same time, Keal was scrambling away from her as best he could. Tibe didn't know if he was laughing anymore, but it didn't matter: his laugh was still in her head, being replayed over and over and just making her more and more frustrated.

She felt freedom the first time in a long, long time.

Within seconds she calculated her odds. She could try and free herself from both Reno and Rude at the same time, but it wouldn't help. They'd grab her before she could reach Keal. Being free of one wouldn't put her in a better situatuion either: they were both stronger than they looked, stronger than she'd assumed. Reno was already pissed to no end with Keal and was chanelling it into hauling her away - but Rude...

She pulled hard on the arm Rude was holding, letting her left side become temporary deadweight. She knew she'd pay for it later, but her arm was free. Using the downwards motion to swing herself around, she balled her left hand into a fist and aimed for Reno's jaw as best she could. She made her mark - the shock made Reno release her arm and stumble back. As he did she continued her momentum, lifting her left leg and twisting around. Her shoe embedded itself in Rudes shoulder, making him stumble away from her.

As soon as her foot found the floor again she was off, reaching for her guns in the holsters under the jacket. Within a few strides she was straddling Keal's torso, aiming a gun to his forehead.

"No! N-n-no! PLEASE DON'T-!" He begged. She pulled the trigger before he could finish.

Reno and Rude stared. Tibes chest heaved as she stared down at Keal's lifeless body, gun still pointing at his head. Blood dripped down her face, dripping off the end of her nose. The gun was covered in blood, as was the wall and Tibe from the waist up. Even Rude was spotted with red dots. Tibes hand wasn't shaking, that was what first made a feeling of dread roll over them. Then Reno saw it: a smile on her face. A joyous, child-like smile.

Then in the blink of an eye it was all gone.

Tibe's eyes darted around, scanning Keal's body for signs of life. Finding none, her mouth fell open and her expression contorted into a look of utter repulsion. Her hand began to shake so violently Rude worried she'd accidentaly fire again. She began to breathe through her mouth, the smell of blood becoming too much. In out in out, so quick it was almost a panting motion she fell into. As her mouth began to dry she swallowed. Blood. That was all she could taste.

Reno took a tentative step towards her. He stepped back hastily as she made a noise. It wasn't a scream, but he knew he'd have been able to deal with a scream much better than the inhuman wail that tore from her throat. And again - a cry of anguish and confusion. Her mouth worked to form words, but all that came out was the same detatched, fearful howl.

Her whole body began to shake. Realising she was still holding the gun, Reno stepped forward again. He parted his lips and used the most gentle voice he could muster "Tibe?" She looked up at him sharply, her whole body turning. Reno raised his hands as the gun wavered in his direction. "Woah. Tibe...put the gun down," He wet his lips, forcing himself to stay calm. She froze for a moment. Her gaze focused on the gun.

Another wail. She pried her fingers from around the gun, dropping it to the floor. She examined her hands as Reno drew closer to her, kicking the gun away as he passed it - they were crimson. Such a deep crimson. So much blood from just one man. Reno reached out for her as she began heaving.

He jerked his arm back as she screamed. It ripped its way through her parted lips, a shrill cry that seemed to go on and on. The nearby animals fled, getting as far away as they could.

Finally the screaming became sobbing.

Reno knelt beside her, laying a hand tentatively on her shoulder. She didn't react, and let him pull her from atop Keal's cooling body. He gathered her into his arms and gently pulled her towards the small pool of water. He didn't know what was happening, didn't know what to do, but knew that water was always a good thing.

Rude watched on, unfamiliar with the feeling of being unsure. He opened his mouth. And shut it again. Slowly he pulled his sunglasses off and surveyed the clearing with untinted vision - and instantly regretted it. Placing a hand to his mouth he debated what to do, focusing on anything but trying to process what he'd seen - they couldn't very well get Tibe back to the helicopter in her current state. They needed someone to collect them. They'd have to get her to the edge of the grass, though. They needed to take Keals body, too, but it would be a difficulty they were better off avoiding.

It was hopeless. He couldn't concentrate on anything. All he could see was his mind replaying the blood splattering over Tibe. Watching her listen to him plead before shooting him.

"We...need to get...help," Rude forced himself to say.

Reno nodded, washing the blood off Tibes hands as best he could. "We need someone to fetch us, don't we?" He asked. Tibe's sobbing became a childish scream from a moment before quieting again. "We need to-...to move. Need to get to the-...need to get away from _here_," He hastily scrubbed the last of the visable dirt from Tibes hands. Sliding an arm under her knees and one around her waist he lifed her from the floor.

They turned for what they hoped was the shortest route out of the grass. As Rude pulled an earpiece from inside his jacket, Reno pressed his cheek to Tibes forehead. "Shut your eyes," He instructed gently, feeling her turn her head to peer over his shoulder. "Don't look back,"

They raced through the plant life, ignoring anything they might have otherwise thought was dangerous. Tibe became quiet in Reno's arms, staring blankly ahead of her. It wasn't until the setting sun shone on her that she made a noise, and as they burst from the grass into the still stiflingly warm deadlands she gasped.

Reno stared down at her. "...Tibe?"

She cringed. "Get them off me,"

"Wha-?"

"My jacket, get it off me, and the shirt...!" She squirmed in Reno's arms. Reno frowned. He thought about aruging, but the deperation in her voice made him think twice. He set her on her feet, holding her around the waist whilst she yanked her jacket off her shoulders. Not even bothering with buttons, she pulled the shirt apart and let the holster fall off as she took the shirt off. She took a deep breath, glad to be free of the blood caked clothes. "Let me lie down. Please."

Reno and Rude looked at one another. "You can lie down when the helicopter picks us up, I promise," She nodded warily. Seeing the tears brimming in her eyes again, Reno wrapped his other arm around her bare shoulders and pulled her closer. Tibe buried her head into the crook of his neck, searching out any smell that wasn't tinted with the coppery twang of blood.

By the time the helicopter landed, the stars were out and Tibe had begun drifitng to sleep. Every so often Reno would nudge her to keep her awake, fearful of what might happen if he let her sleep. Tseng leapt from the helicopter as soon as it had landed and jogged over to them.

"What happened?" He demanded angrily. "This wasn't exactly the hardest-" He paused mid-sentence as Rude thrust Tibe's discarded clothing at him. Tseng hadn't been there, hadn't watched it happen. Neither Reno nor Rude had thought Tibe would have been capable of doing what she did, nor thought that she was strong enough. Somehow the clothing wasn't enough - words would never be enough to make Tseng understand and they knew that.

Reno leant down and swept Tibe into his arms again as Tseng clutched the clothes uneasily. He looked Tibe as she lolled in Reno's arms. Reno jerker her legs down then up again and she woke with a small start. She mumbled something about sleep, but pried her eyes open all the same. Tseng frowned at the strange deadness in her eyes. He looked at Reno and then slowly at Rude. "I-..." He paused. There was no point. "Sorry,"

Reno and Rude nodded, walking past him and towards the waiting helicopter. Tseng studied the blooad soaked clothes for a moment. A part of him knew that whatever had happened, he was probably best not knowing. But he also knew that for many reasons he had to and wanted to. Turning, he jogged back to the helicopter where Tibe had laid her legs across the seats, sat in Reno's lap.

Reno bent his head to speak to her over the helicopter blades. "It's okay. You can sleep now,"

* * *

**Spirit of destiny**: Scandal is always interesting. Heh heh heh. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too. And thanks for adding this story to your favourites and alerts list. :)

**botanbutton****:**Thank you SO MUCH! (bows at your feet) Oh dear I think I just fell in love with a reviewer. :D Aww, I really can't thank you enough. Here: have a kitten as thanks. A mini-party just isn't enough! ^-^ I hope you enjoy this chapter, too - despite it's strange events. :P Also thanks for adding to your alert list! (Still bowing)

**someonewayoverhyper****:** Thanks! I always worry that anything I think is amusing isn't actually funny to anyone else, so it's always nice to hear that people find those bits funny! :) Thanks for adding the story to your alert list as well! :D

Please remember how much I adore **REVIEWS**! I love them more than I love kitty cats! It's true! :] _Also, I kinda need help getting Elena's character right_. I know she's a little ditsy on the job - I think she gets over-excited and is a little too eager to show off what she can do - but I'm not sure what she'd be like off the job. Help? :S


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ELEVEN! I might cry I'm that happy. :D

Well. I like the end. I know the chapter is a bit jumbled, in a way, and once again not everything makes perfect sense - but mostly because I think it would have detracted somewhat if I'd explained the almost-obvious. 'Almost'-obvious meaning it seems obvious to ME, but I'm writing this thing. So I have an unfair advantage there. =P That and emotions can be, by their very nature, very nonsensical. :S

As for the end...hmmm...

Also I'm not sure how well Elena comes across. I tried, and I think she's sort of okay. But...eh.

Enjoy! And remember to give a pleading author a **REVIEW** today to make filled with just ONE LESS pleading author...(...the whiny gits those pleading authors are. Tsk.)

_-M.M_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Square Einx Co., Ltd own Final Fantasy VII (7) and thereby all characters, plot lines, and fictional places created for use, and used in, Final Fantasy VII. I own all original content thereafter, including characters, plot line and any additional fictional places. I understand that this is a work of fan fiction, drawing on Square Enix Co., Ltd's original creation. Regardless: this is a work of fiction - any similarities to a real life event or person, living or dead, is purely coincidental and not intended to cause emotional distress.

* * *

Tibe, having spent three days in the psychiatry devision, stood awkwardly beside Rude as the elevator carried them up to floor 66. "I'm sorry for, y'know..."

"It's okay," Replied Rude.

Tibe sighed - had the elevator always been that slow? "How's the shoulder?"

Rude shrugged. "It's good..."

"Is Elena back?"

"Yeah. She's looking forward to meeting you,"

"Oh really? Oh..." The awkward silence resumed. Tibe watched the floor counter: 61...62...63...64...65...66

They both breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator doors slid open. Rude, pulling his keycard from the slot in the panel beside him, stepped from the elevator and gestured for Tibe to head down the corridor towards Tsengs office. Tibe nodded and lead the way.

She took a steadying breath as she approached the open door. Tseng watched her approaching and gestured towards her. It was then Tibe realised there was a blonde woman sat in her seat - the blonde turned at grinned at the approaching Tibe. Tibe smiled uneasily back at her. Next to the blonde, who she assumed was Elena, sat Reno. Reno did not turn to see her. Tibe was confused: the last time she'd seen him was when he was forceably made to leave her in pschiatrics - he'd most certainly seemed concerned. So why ignore her now? She made a mental note to ask Rude if anything had happened over the past three days.

Elena stood from her seat as Tibe stepped into the office and thrust her hand out. Tibe gave her the same uneasy smile and shook her hand. "You must be Elena,"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Tibe genuinely smiled.

"Oh, a lucky guess I suppose,"

Elena rolled her eyes, but was still grinning as she took her seat again. Tibe smiled wanly at the back of Elena's head, feeling suddenly very alienated stood at the back. As Rude took up his usual spot, Tibe gingerly stepped beside him. He cast a wary eye over her, but a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Tseng cleared his throat. "Firstly, I'd like to congratulate Elena on finally managing to pass her Post-Infirmary Exam," Tibe could feel Elena's elated grin from where she was stood. "Secondly, congratulations to Reno for actually making it into work today," Tseng gave Reno a pointed look.

Elena shifted in her seat. "Yeah Reno, you're not good enough to just slack off like that,"

Reno shot her the dirtiest glare he could muster. "Shut up, Elena,"

"Please, you've only been in the same room as each other for an hour, maybe less," Groaned Tseng. Elena quickly mumbled her apologies. "Thirdly, now they've finally let Tibe go, today we can fit some training in. Please be aware that there are talks from the powers that be about sending us on team building exercises," Reno swore loudly. "My sentiments exactly. So without further ado - go and get ready. We'll meet in the gym in ten minutes."

* * *

Elena trailed behind Reno as he paced Rude's clean side of their office. She'd learnt, thanks to Rude's expert tips, that the best way to get Reno to talk was to annoy him through silence. As they paced back and forth, Reno cast an irritated glance over his shoulder.

"What is it!?" He snapped, turning to face Elena.

Elena grinned up at him. "I want to know what's got your thong in a twist,"

"I do not wear a-"

"Yes you do," Interrupted Rude, appearing at the door. "Remember when that woman threw you out of her appartment...?"

Reno let out an exasperated sigh. "One time!"

Elena stared, wide-eyed, at Reno. "Oh my God, you really DO!" Reno glared at her. "Okay, okay..."

"Look, I'm just-..." He fought for words. He didn't want to tell Elena, who quite often had a problem keeping her mouth shut, what was really wrong with him. Not that it would have been easy picking just one problem anyway - Elena being back meant her and Tibe were likely to band together against him; Tseng had made it quite clear once Tibe had been placed in psychiatrics that she was very much off-limits; Rude still wouldn't tell him anything about the files he'd found in Tseng's office; Tibe had been a part of his every thought since Tseng had physically removed him from psychiatrics and it was driving him insane because he knew, now, that for all the wanting he could not have her even if she did feel the same for him; Rude had been giving him the silent treatment, though whether to get him to open up to him or to punish him for something he couldn't tell; and, to add insult to injury, he still hadn't got laid...though not for lack of trying.

Elena pursed her lips. Reno's eyes had taken on faraway look and he was apparently without a sharp reply to get her to leave him alone. She looked behind her at Rude, before turning back to Reno. "I'll just...go get ready," Mumbled Elena, gingerly making her way towards the door and out of sight.

Rude shook his head. "You should have told Tseng he was out of line,"

"What?" Reno's head snapped up to look at Rude. "Oh, so you're talking to me now?"

"Reno, I've known you how long?" Reno sighed, leaning against Rude's desk. "You're good at your job, you're good with women; but when it comes down to the your superiors and the people protecting women?" Reno shook his head and huffed, unwilling to hear what was coming next. But Rude had known him for a long time now, and probably knew him better than anyone else. If anyone could help him it was Rude.

"I just..." Reno shrugged.

Rude leaned out of the doorway, checking for signs of Tseng. He spotted a trio - Elena, Tibe and Tseng - making their way towards the elevator and stepped further into the office. "It's becuase it's Tseng. I've seen you watching her, Reno, it's been clear since day one what you wanted from her-"

"Rude, man, you don't understand-"

"No, I don't. I know that. I know that becuase you had to be physically removed from psychiatrics. It says alot, and it worried Tseng to see you that...involved,"

Reno was silent a moment. Eventually he nodded. "He thinks I'll hurt her," Reno's jaw clenched. He stood from the desk and nodded to himself. "Thanks, man,"

Rude shrugged as Reno swept past him. "Anytime..."

* * *

"So, you and Reno huh?" Tibe eyed Elena with a look that Tseng could only describe as a look that said 'and who the hell do you think YOU are?'. Tseng shook his head gently. It was never going to happen - he'd make sure of that himself. The last thing he wanted was to watch Reno get his kicks out of Tibe before tossing her away.

Tibe turned her whole body to face Elena. "Me and Reno what?" Tseng bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

Of course, Tseng had not missed the way Tibe had clung to Reno like he was a safety blanket. Which worried him even more than Reno's desperation to stay with her - he could keep Reno under control, but Tibe was a different story. If she really wanted to, then Tseng couldn't stop her from getting involved with Reno. He almost wished that Reno still tried to sneak female employees from the lower floors to the perpetually empty office on floor 66; at least that would act as a pretty good Reno deterrant.

Elena shrugged nonchalantly. "You and Reno..." Elena looked at Tibe, and was startled to see the intensely hostile glare she was recieving. "He likes you,"

Tseng sighed heavily. Elena could see it and she'd only returned to work that morning. Perhaps he'd been out of line - no, he had been _very_ out of line to approach Reno the way he had. Apologies, once again, were in order. Though in all honesty he had never specifically stated that he was to steer clear of Tibe, only that he was to steer clear of relationships with colleagues, and had thus expected Reno to go for it anyway or at the very least have Reno tell him to back off. He shook his head - he'd have to apologise. But how to apologise without basically telling Reno to have his way with Tibe...?

Tibe's glare softened as her cheeks flushed. "He-...I-...humph..."

Elena smiled at Tibe. It had been clear from the moment she'd mentioned Tibe that morning that something had cracked off between Reno and Tseng: they'd both stared at one another before going very silent. And all she'd asked was 'Where's Tibe?'. Reno's silence in his office earlier had confirmed what she'd suspected, and she assumed whatever had happened had something to do with Reno wanting Tibe that way. Dimly, in the back of her mind, Elena thought that maybe breeching the subect with Tibe infront of Tseng had not been the best idea she'd ever had...

"You like him too, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question, and so Tibe didn't reply to Elena.

Tibe's eyes shifted uneasily to Tseng, who she knew was waiting for her answer. She did like him, but probably not in the same way he liked her. If anything, she probably liked him _too_ much. There was another side to him - she'd seen it - a caring side, a side that wasn't driven solely by sex, alcohol and work. The side of him that work didn't allow him to have. One part of her hoped she was special somehow, that she was one of the few to see it. But the chances were he really had had a serious relationship before, whatever Tseng might say.

Tibe looked at Elena then back to Tseng who was now watching her intently.

Tibe wondered what had happened while she was in psychiatrics. She wondered what had made Reno ignore her, but knew that only Tseng would be able to do that. Only Tseng had that power. Tibe sighed nasally, not allowing her thoughts to drift too far. She could speak with him later, or perhaps Reno. She couldn't decide which was best, but either way she was going to know what had happened.

* * *

Elena stood beside Rude, paying little to no attention to the screens showing them Reno's progress through the holographic training program as she strained to hear Tibe and Tsengs heated conversation. Rude watched as Elena's head slowly turned to look at the pair speaking in hushed tones, trying to lip read. "Don't be nosey,"

Elena started and looked up at him. "But-...why are they so-...?" Elena studied the two for a moment before turning back to Rude.

"It's been like that since she started work here. Reno says they knew each other when they were little kids," Rude rolled his eyes as Elena gave a relieved sigh.

"That explains things, then," Turning her attention to the screens in time to see Reno being swamped by enemies, Elena tried to avoid the temptation to try and eavesdrop again.

Across the room Tibe and Tseng stood close to one another - so close that Elena had thought them locked in an embrace when she had first seen them. Tibe stepped closer still, chest heaving, shaking a finger between them. "What did you think you were doing?" She demanded, staring up at Tseng.

He watched her nose twitch for a moment, thinking over his answer. "I was protecting you,"

"Protecting me?" She hissed, all too aware that Elena was trying to listen in. "So you think I can...protect myself from being killed but not from _Reno_?" He was silent, jaw working furiously to keep itself shut. She arched an eyebrow at him. "Are you saying Reno's more dangerous than Eve Shroder-?"

"No of course I'm not!"

"That what ARE you saying, Tseng?" Snapped Tibe, only just managing to keep her voice a whisper.

Tseng placed his hands on Tibes shoulders. "I'm saying that he treats all women the same, Tibe. He'd get you into bed then drop you faster than-"

Tibe made an unimpressed noise. "And what if I wanted the exact same thing from him?" Tseng was without reply. "Never thought of that did you?" Tibe watched his reaction for a moment, watched the neutral expression form on his face. He was trying to hide something from her, trying to not let her see how much the thought worried him - perhaps even upset him. She couldn't be sure anymore. "I'm not that small child you left behind anymore. When was the last time _you_ got laid?" Tibe knew she was probably toeing the line, and knew it was dangerous. But she needed to make him understand. Tseng still didn't reply, looking at Tibe with the same neutral expression. After a minute or so, Tibe's angry scowl dissolved, recognising what was happening. "Tseng...don't do this,"

He shook his head gently. "It's the only way. I shouldn't have let you-...shouldn't have ignored my own rules," He mumbled. He turned to leave, stepping back from her and heading for Rude and Elena. Tibe's hand gripping his arm stopped him. He turned his head to look at her. For a moment they stared at one another, each waiting for the other to say something. To say anything that would stop it from happening.

Elena had given in pretending to be interested in Reno's training. She watched with rapt attention as Tibe and Tseng stood gazing at one another. She could feel the tension from across the room, but she couldn't say she felt completely sympathetic. She sighed and turned around as Tibe let go of Tseng's arm. Moments later he was stood beside Elena. She looked up at him. "You've missed all the fun,"

Rude's eyes slid to look at Elena. He shook his head lightly before turning his head to look at Tseng. His eyes were trained on the screens, but he was clearly not taking any of it in. Rude turned further to look for Tibe, but she was nowhere to be found. When he turned back, he found Tseng watching him. Rude rose an eyebrow in question, and was answered with a firm head shake. Rude nodded and looked back at the screens: he'd ask Tibe later.

* * *

Tibe looked up from her computer as a shadow appeared in the doorway, though she didn't really need to look to know that it was Reno. She watched him with a steady gaze, expecting him to say something. But he didn't, just stood blocking the doorway. Figuring he'd say something when he was ready, Tibe returned to her computer screen. The doctors in pschiatry wanted her to send them regular messages to tell them she was getting enough rest: after scratching their heads for two days they concluded that she'd been stressed and needed a good day of rest.

Reno stepped over the boundry, standing somewhat aimlessly inside the doorway. "You...you're...feeling okay?"

Clicking on 'send message' Tibe smiled at Reno. "Much better thank you,"

"What happened?"

Tibe shook her head wanly. "I don't know. One moment I was fine the next-..." She sighed. "It's a long story. Maybe some other time,"

Reno shook his head. "No - now," He watched Tibe regard him for a moment. She stood from her seat and slowly advanced on him.

"You listen here," She warned, drawing to a stop infront of him. "I have had a very...very...bad day and I don't think you realise that's all because of you-"

"Well I've had a very bad past few days!" Snapped Reno. She was close, so close. He could reach out and touch her, could reach out and pull her flush against him. He could have his way with her right there and then - there was nothing stopping him from screwing her against the wall. He took a deep breath to clear his thoughts.

Tibe sighed. "I know you have. I'm...sorry,"

Reno arched an eyebrow. "_You're_ sorry?"

"Yes...Tseng feels compelled to look after me," She grumbled. He was close, so close. She could reach out and touch him.

"It's not just that!"

Tibe folded her arms. "Then what is it?" Reno stepped closer, reaching out and laying his hands on her hips to keep her still as he pressed against her. She was suddenly breathless, her breath coming in small gasps. Mouth parted slightly, she stared at him. "What are you-?"

She broke off as Reno leant forwards to speak in her ear. His lips ghosted across her cheek, making her breathing hitch, before coming to settle against her earlobe. "I want you," Tibe's mouth fell open to form an 'o'. She pulled her arms from between them, and laid her hands gently atop Reno's. "I want you every way possible. Up the wall; on the floor; over the desk," Reno smiled as she bit her lip, stepping further into him. Tibe felt her heart beat jump as he carried on, lips moving against her skin. "I want you on your back, on your knees - I want you begging for more 'till you can't see straight anymore," Tibe made a small mewling sound, feeling the heat pooling between her thighs. "I want to make you come so hard you'll forget where you are," Tibe knew she was completely lost to him now.

Her eyes fluttered closed as he slid a hand from beneath hers, skittering his fingertips up her side, leaving goosebumps in their wake. "Reno..."

"I want you to _scream_ my name," Reno let his hand rest on her shoulder, stroking his thumb back and forth. He leant away only just far enough to look her in the eyes. She watched him through heavy lidded eyes as he placed the tip of his tongue against his teeth. "Tell me: do you want it? Do you want me?" She nodded her head frantically. "Say it,"

She licked her lips. "Yes," She whispered, unable to manage much more. "I want you. All of you," She reached forward, gripping his hips and pulling him flush against her. He smirked at her.

"Tibe do you-...oh..." Neither Reno nor Tibe moved as Elena appeared in the doorway. "Oh, I'm sorry I'll just-..."

Tibe shook her head and, reluctantly, stepped back from Reno. "No, Elena, wait. What do you want?" Reno's smirk lingered, watching her with lust filled eyes as he backed out of the room. Elena moved out of his way as he passed her before darting further into the office. As Reno dissapeared down the corridor, Tibe turned to look at Elena. "So...what was it?" She asked, trying to steady her breathing.

Elena looked steadily from the doorway to Tibe, mouth slightly agape. "Oh. Uh - do you know why Tseng's in such a bad mood?"

Tibe froze, and slowly looked up at where she assumed the surveilance camera in the office was. She didn't know why he was in a bad mood - but she could hazard a guess.

* * *

**botanbutton**: I liked Keal Keel. I dunno why. Perhaps because in a way he's the first character who knew everything the author did. ^-^ I struggle to keep a track of what character knows what sometimes. =P For reviewing you can have some toys for the kitty to play with! Although...I suppose that's sort of rewarding the cat instead but feel free to play with them too! :D What are you going to name the kitty?

**Spirit of destiny**: Thank you! ^-^ Really, truly, thank you! Perhaps I should stay up till the early hours of the morning more often? =P You can have a Turk of your choice for one whole night to use as you please. In the interest of not seeming like I'm picking favourites here, you and **botanbutton** may negotiate if you wish to share or wish to swap Kitty and Turk...

_Also thank you to:  
**Peaches-Life'sSimplestTreasure** for adding the story to their favourites list and **icanwalkonwater** for adding both the story AND me to their favourites list!_

**Reviews** this time will earn you...hmm...a _bank holiday in your name_!


	12. Chapter 12

Here we are. Chapter 12. Woo!

There's a lot of background information provided in this chapter. So while it's not an action-packed, amazingly gripping chapter, it's still pretty important, I suppose. I also think it's important to be mindful of how Tseng feels leading Tibe into danger such as he finds himself doing at the end - it sort of makes more sense that way. :P

Enjoy! And remember to **REVIEW**! =D

_-M.M_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Square Einx Co., Ltd own Final Fantasy VII (7) and thereby all characters, plot lines, and fictional places created for use, and used in, Final Fantasy VII. I own all original content thereafter, including characters, plot line and any additional fictional places. I understand that this is a work of fan fiction, drawing on Square Enix Co., Ltd's original creation. Regardless: this is a work of fiction - any similarities to a real life event or person, living or dead, is purely coincidental and not intended to cause emotional distress.

* * *

**_Name: Rose, Xanny_**

_**Reference Number: 241801-3012 **_

_**Brief Biography: A newcomer to the mercenary world, has made numerous attempts to gain entrance to the Headquarters' restricted access floors. Suspected to be operating out of the Sector 4 slums.**_

* * *

Elena frowned as she watched Tibe pace a diner in the Sector 4 Slums. Reno and Rude, sat with her at the most secluded table they could find, were discussing the best way of picking a man out of the crowd with only the information that he was a mercenary. As such, they had missed most things that happened around them - even the half-naked drunk that had walked in, loudly procalimed he was gay and snogged the male waiter who was unlucky enough to be waiting on a table beside the door before stumbling out and being arrested by passing 'law enforcement' on patrol had been unnoticed by the two Turks.

Tibe was pacing behind the two men. Since joining them in the parking lot something had been decidedly wrong with Tibe and the more Elena thought about it the more she convinced herself it might help with the mission. She licked her lips and parted her lips to speak. "Tibe, are you okay?" Reno and Rude fell abruptly silent, surprised to hear Elena speak. In tandem they turned in their seats to look at Tibe, who was still pacing. "Tibe?" She was still pacing back and forth, one hand on her hip with the other covering her mouth. "Tibe!" Elena hissed, trying to not draw attention to themselves.

Reno reached out and grabbed Tibe's arm as she passed. "Tibe?" Her feet carried on walking until she found herself being pulled in the opposite direction. She stumbled back and stared blankly at Reno. "Tibe, what's wrong?" She continued to stare at him.

Finally she spoke. "It's..." She sighed, and cast a glance around the diner - there was not a single free table. Good: their voices wouldn't be heard above the chatter. Pulling her arm free of Reno's hold, she strolled around the table and took a seat beside Elena. When she spoke, she spoke quickly in a hushed tone which made the other three lean forwards to hear her. "Before this job I was a mercenary. A pretty good one at that. Some of the best were rounded up by One - that was all we ever called him - and he gave us work. Lower paid work because he took his share, but it was regular work which made it more profitable for us. A few months in he gave me a job to...'take care' of Joel Rose. His wife walked in and saw me, so I had to...yknow. Thankfully their kid didn't come downstairs, but that child was Xanny and I can only assume that, considering he's tried to get into the upper floors of Headquarters, he's coming after me,"

Silence followed. Tibe's nose twitched furiously as she looked around the table. Finally someone spoke.

"Well that explains things," Mumbled Reno, leaning back in his seat.

Rude frowned. "So what you're saying is that...coming down here was dangerous for you?" He asked carefully.

"No," Tibe shook her head. "Not at all. In fact I might be the only help for this mission,"

Elena nodded. "So...what do you suggest?"

"We don't know where he lives and he's only _suspected_ to be working from here. If he's any good we won't be able to find him - he won't be advertising his services - but he'll be able to find us. If he really is after me he'll take this opportunity and that will be _our_ opportunity,"

"No," said Reno, folding his arms. "We're not using you as bait, alright?"

Tibe practically scoffed at him. "I was not _suggesting_ using me as bait-"

"Then what _are_ you suggesting?" Interrupted Reno, leaning forward again. "That we camp out in an open area and _wait_?" He shook his head. "No, it puts too many of us at risk,"

Tibe sighed. "Then there are two options: we either split up-"

"No."

Tibe drew a ragged breath inwards, eyes set firmly on Reno. "-...or we make it seem like Xanny is not the reason we're here. We investigate something else: surely there are things ShinRa would want taking care of down here in the slums?"

Reno huffed, collapsed back in his chair, and mumbled to himself: "Yeah, they'd like it if the slums just dissapeared..."

Rude nodded slowly to himself. It was the best plan they had, and they could clear up a certain niggling nuisance while they were at it. If they were lucky the two would be connected somehow and, knowing their luck, they would be. Getting rid of one would bring down the wrath of the other - usually not something they wanted happening, but it could work to their advantage this time. "There's a cathouse," He began, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Out towards the Sector Three Slums. We lost two temporary replacements investigating it," Rude looked over at Reno, who made a noncommital noise (Rude's pet peeve about Reno was his sparodic tendancy to answer questions with 'Ehhhhh'. He hadn't done it in since Rude had thrown a cup of hot soup at him for it, but it didn't annoy Rude any less to hear it again) and looked down at the floor.

Elena frowned. "But if you lost two of the temporary replacements there...?"

"Not without big risks, I know, but..." Rude sighed. "It's a crime haven, I suppose. We'd have to run this by Tseng first, though, if we decide to go through with it,"

"It's not really our choice, is it?" Grumbled Elena. "Unless Reno's been suddenly demoted for sexually harassing employees," Tibe realised, for the first time in her life, just how nigh on impossible it is to stop a blush from creeping onto the face. And as such, her attempt failed.

Reno looked up from the floor and arched an eyebrow at Elena. "You're just jealous it's not you," He bit, continuing on quickly as Elena opened her mouth to reply. "I say if Tseng goes for it, then we may as well do. No better option," He looked at Tibe for a moment, debating. He watched her nose twitch. The blush that had coloured her cheeks, he decided, was out of place but only served to make her nose movement all the more cuter. He shook his head, and decided. "We're not telling Tseng that this Xanny is after Tibe, though. If he hasn't figured it out, then it's best he doesn't," He looked at Elena and then Rude.

Elena grinned. "So it's settled then. We'll get a room somewhere and contact Tseng tonight!"

Tibe sighed and leant back in her chair, letting Elena's voice fade into the background. A single question raced around and around in her head, seeking an answer Tibe was not willing to give:

'_What if Keal was right?_'

* * *

"So...when you were a freelance mercenary," Began Elena, renewing her attempts to wrangle information from Tibe. Elena shifted on her bed, rolling onto her side to look at Tibe. Tibe peeked an eye open from her own bed and eyed Elena. "What sort of jobs did you take?" Tibe sighed, and opened both eyes. For a moment she studied Elena, before returning to her previous pass time of turning the patterened ceiling into a maze - the game was to get from the brown stain to the bullet hole as quickly as possible. She hadn't managed it yet, but she was quite determined to. "Oh, come on! Please?"

Tibe grunted. "Will it shut you up?"

"Yes!" Exclaimed Elena, scrambling into a sitting position. Even Rude - sat leaning silently against the wall on the bed between them, having refused to help Elena - turned his head to watch Tibe answer Elena's question.

There was a moment of silence. Finally, Tibe licked her lips. "I took all the jobs offered."

Elena waited. But Tibe didn't elaborate. "..._All_ the jobs?" She finally asked.

"Yes," Said Tibe through gritted teeth. "All jobs," When Tibe looked over at Elena, she found her sat with an expectant look on her face. She wanted to know more. Tibe didn't blame her: out of all four of them, she was the newest. As a Turk it also paid to know all you could about everyone - and Tibe assumed it was rare to have the opportunity to pry into a co-workers past. So, deciding it was best to give Elena a display of trust, she yeilded. "I got jobs to do anything and everything you can think of - ...killing...was the most common request, followed closely by deliveries, messages and getting information..."

Elena moved to sit on the edge of her bed. "So you killed a lot of people then?"

"Yeah," Replied Tibe, her voice carrying a certain edge of guilt. She swallowed hard before continuing. "I still have the files in my appartment. I think there's some photographs in my desk, too, back at Headquarters..."

"Oooooh...! Really?!"

Tibe cringed and nodded. "I'll show you the photographs when we get back if you want,"

"YEAH! I mean..." Ammended Elena, remembering her manners. "Yes. Yes please."

Tibe gave a dark chuckle, speaking more to herself as she carried on speaking. "So eager. Perhaps I should have never kept such keepsakes? Heaven only knows why I did in the first place," She sighed, and muttered to herself: "Just reminds me of what can never be again,"

Elena cocked her head to one side. "So...did you enjoy being a mercenary?"

Tibe opened her mouth to answer, and paused. She thought about her answer, trying to remember. With hindsight no she probably didn't - she knew there were better, more enjoyable employment options now, even if the in-work socialising was more mandatory than before. But at the time? At the time it was her life, her everything, something she took pride and _joy_ in. "...Yes. I did. Especially once One brought us together - suddenly I wasn't alone and fighting everyone else for work. In fact, most of the people I was working side by side with, having drinks with, lending a hand to, were the people who were my biggest competitors," A small smile graced her lips. "Nice people, too. Made the work more...rewarding when I knew I could tell someone about my recent job," She shrugged. "Everyone was willing to listen - it was all information you could use. Terrain details, client attitude, good places to eat..." She trailed off, remembering with no small amount of pain the evenings spent drinking herself silly with people she considered friends.

"So..." Elena frowned, leaning back slightly. "...why did you _stop_ being a mercenary?"

Rude shifted uncomfortably in the heavy silence that filled the room. Tibe was silent and still on her bed, taking in short, shallow breaths. It was one of the few times Rude would have been all to glad to have Reno to break the silence, and sorely wished he had volunteered to contact Tseng. Whatever was coming, whatever the answer was, he knew he probably didn't want to know.

Tibe shut her eyes tight and took a deep, calming breath. Relaxing on the bed, she opened her eyes to look at the ceiling again. "I killed a child,"

Elena gasped. Loudly. "Oh my God that's _awful_!" She excalimed, then yelped as the alarm clock beside Rude's bed flew past her head. She glared at Rude, who glared back at her. "What was _that_ for?!" She demanded.

Tibe sat up. "It's okay. She's right. It is awful." Muttered Tibe, swiniging her legs over the edge of the bed to sit with her back to them. She sat with her shoulders hunched, face down. She sighed, knowing that any plan to leave was out of the question lest she bring Reno's wrath upon her. She snorted lightly, amused as her imagination turned Reno into some vengeful god whos idea of wrath was to throw a lightening bolt at her. Although, the idea of being struck be lightening was very appealing at that moment in time. "It was an accident," Tibe attempted to explain. It didn't make what had happened any better, but it sure as hell made her feel less like a cold blooded killer. "I thought there was only my mark in the house and I didn't know she had kids," Tibe stood from the bed, Elena and Rude watching her closely. Rude would have been lying if he said he wasn't worried they were about to see a repeat of Cosmo Canyon. Tibe opened her mouth, and shut it again. She couldn't stand it, couldn't stand feeling their unwavering gaze on her.

Nose twitching up and down furiously, she turned and swept out of the room. As the door creaked shut behind her, Rude and Elena looked at one another.

Elena sat forward again. "I wasn't expecting that,"

* * *

Tibe did not return to their room until the early hours of the morning, having sat in the small, dirty, ramshackle bar and stared lovingly at the alcohol behind the bar. Reno had appeared at the bottom of the stairs, presumably after returning to their room and being filled in on what had transpired during his absence, taken one look at her gaunt face and decided to give her the peace she had sought. Instead, before dissapearing again, he'd called over: "Tseng'll be here in the morning,"

Which was why Tibe's wake up call was Tseng standing over her.

Tibe squinted up at him, rubbing her eyes. "What time's it?" She croaked.

"Too late, that's all you need to know," He quipped, hands on hips. She rolled her eyes and stretched, yawning. "Get out of bed - we're leaving. Now."

Tibe froze mid-stretch and fought her sleep addled brain into gear, mustering the best glare she could. "S'cuse me?" She continued to glare as he prepared himself to force her out of bed, his hands gripping the bedsheets beneath her. "Don't bother," She stuck her legs off the edge of the bed, ambling to her feet, mumbling to herself as she tottered past Tseng, out of the room, down the stairs, out of the bar and into the darkness of midday in the slums: "This is just fucking stupid. God damn 'trust no one' shit. Can't even trust his own damn workers, let alone me. Thinks I don't know, well he's in for a surprise on of these fucking days I swear. Perhaps I'll tell Reno first, that'll teach him. Just fucking stupid,"

"Whew!" Exclaimed Reno as Tibe stood between him and Elena, her arms folded and still glaring at Tseng. "Such foul language so early in the afternoon. Enough to make me blush," His eyes widened as she turned to glare at _him_. "O-kay, forget I said anythin',"

She rolled her eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you have mood swings like a PMS-ing woman?" She enquired, still glaring. Elena giggled.

"No," Huffed Reno. "No they haven't."

Elena clapped Tibe on the back, grinning. "I like her like this,"

Reno grumbled. "I don't,"

Tseng shook his head. "We're going to take the backstreets as far as we can - no uncovered areas, no open spaces," Tibe opened her mouth to say that, technically, with the Sector 0 plate floating above them, everywhere they stood was covered, but Tsengs sharp stare made her think otherwise. "Stick together and remember we lost _two _people to this palce. Lets not make it three," With that he turned and led the way, quickly turning into the small alleys of Sector Four.

* * *

**  
Odi: **Heeeere it is! ^_^ Just pick a date, and 'Odi's Day' will be a bank holiday!

**Spirit of destiny**: I don't know if I got Elena right, but I would expect her to be quite nosey for a while with there being a new member and all, and having missed so much - so in my head she was deffinitely using Tseng being in a bad mood to go and have a look at what Reno was up to. He he he. :D 'Sirit of Destiny's Day'. I like that, has a nice ring to it. :P

**ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08**: lol! Thank you! I love it when I find a story I end up reading in one sitting. Usually messes up my sleep, but I still love it. :D So here's the next chapter! :]

**botanbutton**: 'BotanButton's Day'. Hmm...I wonder what we'd do to celebrate that. Any ideas? :D *pets Buttons* I'm glad you liked the end - I've not written anything like that in a long time, nor have I written it very often. So it's nice to know it was good. :D How far are you moving? 'Whole other country' move, or 'A local street' move? Anyway, hope the move has gone okay! ^_^

**Peaches-Life'sSimplestTreasure**: Middle of last year I was reading so many storys I kept forgetting which was which. I got so confused! So thank you. lol. :D 'Peaches-Life'sSimplestTreasure's Day' - Will we be eating peaches on your bank holiday? :D

_Also thank you to:  
**Anyone** who added me or this fic to their lists. I think some people did but, like the silly thing I am, I had a stupid moment and deleted all the messages in my inbox and forgot about them. But thank you to those who did!_

And since when have we had an inbox/outbox on ? Ooooh...this place is changing. For the better, methinks. :) Al we need know is to make 'OC' a mandatory character filter. Did you know that the Harry Potter section has an 'OC' filter? I couldn't find another catagory with it in - if you know of one, please let me know...in a **review**, perhaps? :D

But seriously: please **review**, and please let me know if you DO know of any other catagory that has that filter. =P


	13. Chapter 13

I don't know whether it's cuz this is chapter 13, but I swear this chapter has been doomed from the off. I started writing it, then wasn't entirely sure where to take it. Then each time I tried to sit and write some, something stopped me. THEN I was in London when I usually update, so updating was impossible. Then it appears that anything I've tried to write for this chapter has been a little...'bleh', I suppose is the best word to describe it. It was one of those occasions where you can see it all so clearly in your mind but it just won't translate into words. And then, JUST when I thought I could FINALLY update, the router gave up the ghost. ARGH!

...Bleh! I'm going to go back and re-read everything I've written so far, might do me some good methinks.

Hope you enjoy what I've managed to get done. :)

-_M.M_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Square Einx Co., Ltd own Final Fantasy VII (7) and thereby all characters, plot lines, and fictional places created for use, and used in, Final Fantasy VII. I own all original content thereafter, including characters, plot line and any additional fictional places. I understand that this is a work of fan fiction, drawing on Square Enix Co., Ltd's original creation. Regardless: this is a work of fiction - any similarities to a real life event or person, living or dead, is purely coincidental and not intended to cause emotional distress.

* * *

A flashing sign swung steadily back and forth, hung above the cathouse doors, squeaking as it did. The sign named the cathouse as 'Madame ChiCha's' - though with all the non-working bulbs, it read: 'Mado e CniCh 's'. On either side of the double doors stood two sheets of metal that had been shaped to look like a women leaning demurely against the doors. All the windows were bordered up on the ground floor. The establishment must have made a great deal of money where it was, despite everything else that screamed the opposite: the walls of corrugated metal were apparently being replaced with bricks - a rarity in the slums and expensive to have them delivered from outside of the city.

Elena drew to a stop beside Tseng. "Sure doesn't look dangerous..." She said, eyeing the flashing sign.

"Yeah," Agreed Tibe, stood beside Reno a few paces behind. "No guards, no turrets. Looks rather defenceless,"

Reno shook his head, exchanging glances with Rude. "That's how we lost the first guy," He said solemnly. "And the second guy made the same mistake, too,"

Tseng nodded. "It doesn't look it, but inside there's more than enough arsenal," He peered up at the second floor windows. "That's why the bottom floors are borded up. The cathouse is on the top two floors, the bottom is nothing more than a defence measure,"

Tibe stared up at the building too. "Oh..." She shifted from foot to foot, brow furrowed in deep thought. "So..." She began, staring at the back of Tsengs head. "How exactly are we getting in?"

"We're not," Was the swift reply from Rude.

Elena turned to look at him. "We're not?"

Reno shook his head. "_They're_ comin' out," He announced, pointing up at the still building.

Tibe realised it was as if the building was deserted. There were no lights on, no sounds and no signs of life aside from the swinging sign. Tibe looked around the area: the buildings nearby were built in such a way they formed a square courtyard - one of which they were stood almost smack bang in the middle of. The houses were silent, the courtyard empty. "We're using ourselves as bait, aren't we?" She asked through gritted teeth, arching an eye brow at Reno. Reno gave her an innocent look before turning his attention to Tseng.

"Yes, we are," Answered Tseng, turning to face her.

Elena grinned. "Nice..." Glancing around at the surrounding buildings Elena took the smallest step closer to Tseng. "So I'm guessing there's people in those buildings waiting for us to do something, huh?"

Tseng cast a wary eye at a house behind Tibe. "At best guess...yes," Tibe opened her mouth to question the somewhat indefinite reply, but her eyes caught sight of movement from a window behind Tseng. Someone in the window. Someone with a gun.

"Get down!" She cried, diving for Tseng as a gunshot rang out.

As Tibe and Tseng sprawled onto the floor the doors to the cathouse burst open. Uniformed men spilled out into the courtyard, their purple outfits a stark contrast to the bleak tones of the slums. The first few out of the doors made a beeline for Reno and Rude who were already charging forwards. As Tibe pulled herself to her feet a purple-clad, burly man barrelled into her. His weight pinning her down, she threw a blind punch. The burly man leaned back sharply to avoid her fist, but instead found Tseng's hand closing around his neck and hauling him off Tibe. In a feat of strength that left Tibe gaping from the floor, Tseng lifted the man off the floor before slamming him into the ground.

Heavy footsteps coming closer spurred Tibe into action, scrambling to her feet and drawing her guns. Aiming them at the closest uniformed men, she fired. One fell to the ground, the other clutched his stomach. As he knelt to the floor, blood seeping through his fingers, Tibe aimed at the men running past him. She fired - one bullet embedded itself in a shoulder, but the other missed. Ignoring the gun aimed at his head as he charged, the man drove his shoulder into Tibe's gut.

Unable to stop gravity, Tibe fell backwards. But she had been expecting the move, knowing from the moment she pulled the trigger she'd missed her mark, and had prepared herself for it - as she hit the dirt floor she continued the momentum, rolling backwards and into a crouch. She looked up. The man was already scrambling towards her. A small smile playing on her lips, she aimed for him and fired.

The silence that followed was broken only by a faint groan. Tibe stood slowly.

"Tibe-" Reno's voice held an edge of worry that made Tibe's blood run cold as a nasal, undeniably female voice rang out across the courtyard.

"Turn around slowly!" Slowly, Tibe turned around. Stood in the doorway of the cathouse was a tall woman. Tibe was instantly jealous of the hourglass figure she had, enhanced by the wire mesh of clothing that twisted around her frame, curling around her breasts and thighs like tendrils of smoke. Of course, Tibe's attention was drawn away from the woman's clothing by the rifle she was holding. "Well, well, well..." The woman drawled. She threw her head back and laughed, blonde hair spilling over her shoulders before her green eyes settled on Tibe again. Tibe threw silent insults at her team members: why weren't they doing anything? "He was right! And all this time I doubted him..."

Tibe licked her lips. "Who are you?"

Smiling warmly, the blonde woman replied: "My name, darling, is Gethy Holands. Ring any bells in that pretty little head of yours?" Tibe cringed. It didn't, but she knew it should. And she knew why. "Yeah, thought so." She gave a low whistle. "An' here was me thinking I'd have to come find you myself..." Tibe's gaze flicked to Reno, who was glaring at Gethy. "Wondering why they ain't helping you? Got snipers waitin' for them to try,"

Tibe took a deep breath and tried to relax. Tried to think things through. She was on her own - one wrong word, one wrong move, and they could all be dead. She licked her lips. "Where's Xanny?"

"Xanny?" After a moment a look of realisation settled on Gethy's face. "Oh! You must mean Rosey, huh? 'Xanny Rose'...sure had some strange parents that one..." Tibe arched an eyebrow. "He's around. Nearby. Closer than you might think. Watching over you..." Tibe lifted her eyes. There, stood on the roof, was a figure. Broad shoulders identified the figure as a male, but his slight frame placed him to be late teens or perhaps early twenties. He waved down at Tibe, wiggling his fingers at her before lifting a sniper rifle. "To think I'll be the one to finish this all,"

Tibe eyed Gethy. "Then why don't you?" Gethy shrugged. "Can I ask you a question?" From the egdes of her peripheral vision Tibe saw four pairs of eyes give her a questioning glance.

"Go ahead sweetheart, but make the most," Replied Gethy, beginning to walk languidly forwards, her rifle still aimed at Tibe.

"Can you name at least five of the snipers in the surrounding houses?" Gethy stopped abruptly, half way towards Tibe. She didn't reply. "I thought not. And I suppose you run this establishment?" Gethy's lack of response was all she needed to know. Elena, Reno, Rude and Tseng relaxed. Tibe was thinking quickly now - she had a matter of moments before she had to take action. The biggest threat had been ruled out, but what to do to avoid the final two?

Reno looked up at the figure on the roof and hoped beyond all hope that Tibe had a plan - Xanny was obviously watching his own plan fail before his very eyes.

"What does it matter?" Gethy finally answered, closing the gap between her and Tibe with the same languid pace as before. She came to a stop just inches away from Tibe.

Tibe smirked. "A word to the wise _darling_ - ask me to drop my guns,"

If Reno had blinked, he might have missed it: Tibe fired, hitting Gethy almost perfectly between the eyes. As Gethy's body began to fall backwards Tibe reached out and grabbed it, pulling it towards her and using it for a shield as the figure man atop the building fired. Tibe flinched, aware she hadn't thought her plan through very well. If Xanny got a well-placed shot, as he was likely to do, the bullet would pierce Gethy's corpse and follow through.

Reno, who had already begun running for the cathouse doors, stopped dead in his tracks as three gunshots rang out at once. There was a pause, the sound of material flapping back and forth in the wind, and finally Xanny's body impacted with the floor, sending dust into the air. He span around to look for Tibe, worried that perhaps Xanny's last shot had found its mark. Tibe stared back at him and shook her head, answering his unspoken question. But if Tibe hadn't shot Xanny...

"You have five minutes to get out of here," Some called from one of the nearby houses. "Take their bodies if you have to: saves us a job,"

* * *

"I don't get it," Said Elena, frown etched onto her face.

Tseng sighed and rubbed his eyes, sat beside Elena in a dank alley as Reno and Rude checked Xanny's body for anything of interest. Tibe was beside them with Gethy's body, checking her for any markings or anything tucked away, after it had been decided that it was perhaps not best to have any man dealing with a scantily clad woman. "Gethy was paying the snipers: no Gethy, no pay, no need to follow her orders. The snipers shot Xanny because-...well we don't know why. But they did. And we have to grateful for it."

Tibe leant back and stared at Gethy's limp form for a moment. There had to be something. Surely. She couldn't deny that anything they might have wanted was still inside the cathouse, but Gethy was probably smart enough to prepare for the possibility that she was left stranded, or a prisoner - she just got caught up in the moment of being faced with the biggest prize she could have hoped for.

Tibe swallowed hard. Someone was out to get her, someone organised. She doubted it was Xanny. Too young. But she couldn't hide it any more - they'd all heard what Gethy had said. "Something's going on," Said Tibe, keeping her eyes trained on Gethy's full lips. She reached out and traced a finger over them, unsurprised to find them cool to the touch. "Something...something I'm in the middle of,"

Reno snorted "Oh, I wonder why," He mused disdainfully. But there was an undercurrent of worry in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Rude. He cast a glance at Reno, who busied himself with removing Xanny's trousers.

"Reno, it's not a joke," Bit Tseng. Giving a final tug, Reno pulled Xanny's trousers off as he grumbled in response. Rude studied Tseng for a moment. He opened his mouth, pausing to ensure he'd thought his choice of words through carefully. But he thought better of it, deciding that to say nothing was the best option. At least, saying nothing at that moment in time was the best option. Perhaps another time. Maybe.

He sighed, beginning to feel more and more like a silent bystander.

Tibe grunted gently as she leant over Gethy's body, parting her cooling lips to peer inside her mouth. "Nice to know you really do care, Reno," Elena's soft chuckle floated over to her as she leant back from Gethy. She eyed Elena almost warily, knowing exactly what Elena was thinking, before placing her hands on her hips and studying Gethy. A grin broke out on Tibe's face before she reached for the wiry mesh curled around Gethy's breasts. Lifting it in one swift movement, Tibe was almost overjoyed to find a rolled up slip of paper concealed beneath. "Heh. Always knew breasts and bras had more than one use..." She thought aloud, unrolling the paper.

"'_Kelly is dead. Contact Shroder - Gold Saucer hotel box 196_'." She recited.

"Kelly?" Questioned Reno, head snapping to look sharply at Tibe.

Elena stood from her pew in the nearby doorway, stepping to peer over Tibe's shoulder at the note. "Who's Kelly?"

Tseng joined her a moment later. "Are you thinking it's Abe Kelly?" He asked Reno, reaching around Tibe to pluck the paper from her hands.

"Yep," Replied Reno, standing with trousers in hand. He watched Tibe's face as the colour drained from it.

Tseng thought for a moment. "Found anything on Xanny?"

"A buisness card," Answered Rude, lifting a small rectangular card into the air. "Has his name on it - and an office number," Tseng held his hand out for the card. He studied the green card, trying to find anything else of use. "Who carries their own business card?"

"Uhh...buisness men?" Supplied Elena.

"Yeah, but just one?" Shrugged Rude. "Kinda strange if you ask me,"

Tseng paced back and forth in the alley, but was silent. Worry was etched on his face, as clear to see as the sector 0 plate above them. After a few moments he ceased his pacing. "We should get back. Leave the bodies where they are,"

* * *

Elena peeked around the door to Reno and Rude's office. Spotting both of them sat with Tibe around Rude's desk, she slid into the office. "He's not in his office," She announced in a voice barely above a whisper.

Tibe sighed and shook her head. "He knows something. He knows something, I know it..." Rude shifted uncomfortably in his seat, watching as Elena eased herself onto his desk. "Why didn't he send us to look in Xanny's office?" Rude sighed, running a hand down his face. "Everything's forming circles; surely he'd want us to investigate?"

Reno spoke through gritted teeth, eyes trained steadily on Rude. "Anything you want to tell us?"

Rude cringed as Elena and Tibe looked at him. "There's..." He fought for the words. Swallowing hard he slid his sunglasses off, setting them atop his computer monitor before looking at Tibe. "He killed your brother,"

Tibe's mouth fell open. "Wha-?"

"Dude - really!" Exclaimed Reno, swatting Rude on the shoulder.

"You...can't be serious..." Mumbled Tibe, sliding herself off her seat atop Rude's desk.

Rude sighed. "I am,"

"How-...do you know?"

"There are files. In his office." Explained Rude, suddenly finding his trousers very interesting - unable to stand Tibe's burning gaze. "There's a group of them all labelled with the same date. About six in total, I think. All of them were on their first offence. One of them has...what would be your brother's tag,"

Tibe gave an exasperated sigh. "His tag?" Reno strode past Tibe. She watched him leave, stunned for a moment, before realising what he was doing. "Reno...! Reno!" She called, running after him. Footsteps behind her told her that Rude and Elena were following as well.

* * *

_Can I just say that the spellchecker sucks? 'Leant' IS an actual word: meaning to lean. I cannot substitute this word with 'lent': meaning to borrow, to lend. The words 'Something's' and 'Everything's' can also stay as one whole word. And also: 'Blond' CAN have an 'e' on the end to make 'Blonde'! Grr..._

**Peaches-Life'sSimplestTreasure****:** lol! The reward for reviewing chapter 11 was to get a bank holiday in your name. :) And yeah, I always have little messages here. I dunno why, it's just a lovely habit I seem to be stuck in. :P Hope this chapter didn't seem as short, but if it does tell me and I'll try and extend them slightly. I hate short chapters. Blegh.

**ToWriteLoveOnHerArms08****:** Well here's the next chapter! ^_^ Sorry it's taken so long!

_Okai! FINALLY! Again: I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up! Forgive me?_

**Remember:** an author **sheds a tear** for every hit their most recent chapter recieves that does not result in a **review**. :'(

:D


	14. Chapter 14

This is almost one thousand words longer than the usual chapters. And again, nothing particularly thrilling happens. The next chapter will probably start the ball rolling again, though. Thankfully. :)

And after last chapters review from **botanbutton**, I realised I was getting very caught up in the plot. Perhaps too much so. :P But then again, writing romance has never particularly been my strong point - it's why I didn't put this fic in the 'Romance' genre, I tend to get too involved in the plot and continuity and the like (Which is why I'd like to refer you back to Chapter 1 if you want an 'oooooh, riiiight!' moment. Hehe). Though I'm sure I'd get much more readers if I did label it as 'Romance'. :]

Either way, I really DO need feedback for the end. I spent days finding online help, and it still didn't turn out quite like I had hoped. And then had a re-write. And it still wasn't quite what I hoped for. :\ But yeah - more TibexReno communication next chapter too.

Oh! And sorry for the kind-of cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter! :D I'm not a major fan of them, but most of the different scenes in the chapters end on sort-of cliffhangers, don't they? I didn't realise that until I re-read everything I've done so far. :)

Anywhoodles. Enjoy!

_-M.M_

* * *

**  
DISCLAIMER: **Square Einx Co., Ltd own Final Fantasy VII (7) and thereby all characters, plot lines, and fictional places created for use, and used in, Final Fantasy VII. I own all original content thereafter, including characters, plot line and any additional fictional places. I understand that this is a work of fan fiction, drawing on Square Enix Co., Ltd's original creation. Regardless: this is a work of fiction - any similarities to a real life event or person, living or dead, is purely coincidental and not intended to cause emotional distress.

* * *

Tseng sighed and ran a hand down his face. Rufus had been as accommodating as he'd expected, and a request for a mission of 'significant personal importance' had been flatly denied - even when he'd explained the danger one of his team was in. There was, he had decided as he'd stepped into the elevator, only one option left to him: honesty. It was, perhaps, his worst case scenario: there was so much he'd hidden from Tibe, tried to keep as quiet as possible.

Where to begin? How to begin? His jaw cleched: she'd never look at him the same way again.

He wouldn't have to worry about keeping his relationship with her strictly work-based anymore at least, and he tried to console himself with that thought as he walked towards his office - the door was ajar, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that they were all in there. Rummaging around. Trying to peice things together themselves. A smile passed over his forlorn expression: he would have expected no less from them.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he reached out a hand and swung his office door inwards.

He was greeted by Rude and Elena, both leaning against his desk with their arms folded, who glared at him. They didn't move, not an inch, but continued to glare as he stepped into the room. Behind the desk stood Reno, an eyebrow arched threateningly. Tibe was perched on the desk, facing away from Tseng, a mass of files sat around her. One was clutched tightly in her hand, the paper loosing a battle with her fist as she took short, sharp breaths.

Tseng, for all the knowledge inside his head that screamed for him to maintain eye contact with them, found himself lowering his gaze. It landed squarely on a box sat in the middle of his desk: the folders inside were a pastel green colour, labelled with names and dates on the tabs. Beside the box lay scattered photographs, none of them showing Tseng people he knew.

Reno shook his head slightly. "Tell us what's going on,"

"Tell me what happened," Added Tibe, turning slightly to look at Tseng out of the corner of her eye.

"All the lies, all the secrets,"

"Everything you never told me,"

"Now look where we're at,"

An unsteady silence settled over them. Tseng stood inside the doorway, hands clenched into tight balls. He desperately scrambled for words, for some way to start. Words failed him. His panicked mind couldn't decide which approach to take: should he be firm? Ashamed? Sympathetic? Commanding? Should he begin with the back story, or the immediately important information? Then again, it was all important information - he couldn't have his team making judgement calls without the full information available. And the judgement calls would be severe and drastic, he had convinced himself. So then the question was instead: which beginning would not rile them?

Back story first, then. The beginning? Yes, that would do. Always start at the beginning.

He took a deep breath and relaxed, leaning for the door and swinging it slowly shut. Turning back to face the four, he leant against the door. He looked at each in turn, attempting to gauge how they all felt.

Finally opening his mouth, he forced the words out. "There's...a group," He began. There was no turning back now. "Or there was. We thought we'd gotten rid of them anyway..." He trailed off, taking a moment to choose his words - or find any words at all. For Tseng, who always had the answer, always had the right words, being without them was a foreign feeling he was not handling too well. A fact of which made itself known with a fine sheen of sweat forming on his brow, his hands becoming clammy. "...but apparently not. They began as a group of women who had had family murdered through contract killings, but their numbers grew. Quickly." He shifted uncomfortably. "Eve Shroder, we think, is one of the founding members..."

Tibe stood from her perch abruptly, dropping the paper she was holding on the desk before pulling the box towards her. She began to sort through the green folders as Tseng continued on: "...but there was never enough to be sure, and her brother was already gaining a celebrity status - there was nothing we could do.

"The group took drastic measures to get their revenge for loss of loved ones. Most of the mercenaries and assassins they targeted were killed in one way or another, but every so often one survived. There was only one group of mercenaries that were seemingly immune from the attacks - Tibe was with them at the time," Tibe paused in her search briefly, before shaking her head and pulling a file from the box. She set it on the desk. The tag read 'Shroder, Eve - 07/04'. "I know it's not exactly an out-of-place occurance for us, but there were more attempts to kill _us_than usual. None of them succeeded - we were too...good. Too well experienced. And we assumed that the group Tibe was with was perhaps a band of top-end mercenaries as well-"

"Wait," Interrupted Reno. "Durin' all that time, I only remember the usual riff-raff comin' after us: low paid mercenaries and wanna be assassins. That just...makes no sense," He bit, flinching slightly as Tibe dropped a particularly thick file on the desk beside the first.

Tseng leant away from the door, placing his hands on his hips. "Think about it: they wanted to get rid of mercenaries - what better way to do it without implicating themselves than sending them after the one group of mercenaries that's going to simply eliminate and move on? We must have killed scores of them..." Tibe placed another folder on the desk, pausing in her searching to think. "Over the past year or so, the frequency of the attacks have...dwindled. Presumably they're managing to do what they set out to do: there are less mercenaries and assassins to get rid of and people are probably thinking twice about taking it as a vocation option.

"Xanny was the first to try and actually gain entrance to ShinRa to get to one of us - and he had ties. Tibe, she...killed his parents."

Elena nodded. "We know. She told us,"

"Ah. I suppose it was the sensible option." Responded Tseng, finally giving into temptation and folding his arms. "So now we know that the group is still going, and that they've been so successful that not only are they trying to get rid of us but they're going after the experienced mercenaries now,"

Reno leant against the back of the desk chair. "There was a time when you thought they were...gone? Disbanded? Eliminated?" Tseng nodded. "Eliminated? By mercenaries getting payback?" No response. "_By us_?" He seethed. When Tseng nodded, he let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his flaming red hair. "Don't get me wrong, Tseng, I'm not angry," Reno looked up at Tseng. "None of us are. We're just...confused and...and _really_confused," Tseng relaxed slightly, seeing Elena and Rude seat themselves comfortably on the desk. "So we eliminated them?"

Tseng nodded, watching as Tibe laid out more files. "We thought we did. We got a tip from a mercenary that they were holding a meeting out in Kalm. News reached me that the mercenary was dead, so that was considered proof that he was a real mercenary, that it wasn't a trap, and the mission to get rid of Kelly Abe - who was also thought to be a founding member - was issued."

"Why didn't we know?" Asked Rude, arms still firmly folded. "It seems like this all something we'd _need_ to know, as a matter of personal security."

"Again, that age old 'not enough validating evidence' spiel," Sighed Tseng. "They were thorough - not a thing to trace back to them, not even through the survivors, and it's not uncommon for mercenaries to go missing or be killed themselves. It was decided that we were in no immediate danger, and that it should be struck from the records to stop other people - namely new members like Tibe - from making the connections themselves and doing something about it. So all notes on personal files about it were deleted.

"But I kept a list of names. I've been handpicking our missions for the past two, three months - prioritising certain missions over others."

Silence swept over them again. Tibe was deep in thought again. She looked up at Tseng, gaze calculating. A question formed, but died on her lips. She didn't want to, but she had to. There was no way around it. "You-..." She paused to lick her lips. "Did you kill Dwayne?" Tseng stared at her, lips parted slightly. His alarm was quite clear for them all to see. But he didn't answer. He couldn't - every fibre of him was frozen, feeling true fear for the first time in several years. "Tseng!" Tibe snapped, slamming a hand on the desk. "Did you kill my brother?!" Tseng looked around everyone else, and opened his mouth to speak. "Don't. They're not leaving. They're staying here."

Her voice had a tone of finality to it, but that didn't mean that Reno expected Tseng to do as she said. To his amazement, he did, becoming frozen like a statue once again. Reno was almost tempted to marvel at the way she spoke like they were a married couple, but knew he probably didn't want to get sidetracked with images of Tibe and Tseng getting married.

"I-..." Tseng leant against the door again. "Yes. I did."

Tibe's face snapped into an expression of disgust and outrage. "You attended his funeral! You took me to his grave! You...you...!" Her jaw clenched, nose perfectly still. "How? Why? When? Where?" She demanded, pronouncing each word with a sharp bite.

"An anonymous tip," Reno watched Tibe carefully, very much aware that a desk would not stop her if she decided to lunge for Tseng. "Said there was an anti-ShinRa group assembling in Rocket Town. The orders were immediate: go there, kill everyone, leave. So we did. Turns out they were just a group of people who had been invited there - all close family members of people from the group you were working for. It was a trap of sorts." Tseng took a shuddering breath in, unwanted images of the blood-soaked carpet beginning to swarm his vision. "It wasn't until afterwards that I saw Dwayne. He'd changed a lot since I'd last seen him." It took every ounce of willpower he had left to look Tibe in the eyes, but he did. "He asked me to look after you, so I-" Tseng paused, reliving watching his best friend from childhood die in front of him, knowing that it was by his own hand that he was dying.

Tibe felt that feeling of complete and utter freedom begin to creep over her. She prepared herself for it, coiling the muscles in her legs ready to spring, not really listening to what he said next. "-...I offered you the job and when you didn't get the job first time around I kept tabs on you-"

Reno wasn't quick enough to grab Tibe as she leapt up onto the desk. It was as if she'd pre-empted him lunging for her long before he'd known he was going to do it himself, and he was reminded starkly of Cosmo Canyon. The thought alone was enough to send him scrabbling over the desk after her as she dived down at Tseng, who found himself pinned firmly against the door. He made no move to fight her off - she had full right to be that angry with him. But as she leant into him, keeping him firmly in place, a hand landed on her arm.

She blinked once, twice, and stepped back from him.

Tseng watched Reno gently tug her another step or two away, speaking to her in a soft, hurried voice that seemed...out of place coming from Reno. "You'd only regret it. Remember Keal? C'mon - tell him about the files, the photographs. They'll really help us. Tell him about One..." He coaxed, rubbing her arm in slow circles as she began to shake violently.

She nodded. "R-right...the files,"

* * *

Tseng ran a hand down his face, stifling a yawn. His stomach churned, telling him it was more than ready for food. In fact it had been for several hours, but there were so many official papers and notes in the files Tibe had handed him he knew stopping was not an option. They'd agreed to meet the next morning: he _had_ to read them before that.

Unable to stop himself, he yawned deeply. The temptation to lay his head on his desk and sleep was starting to become a very appealing option. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the hand-written notes, but the neat curls and swerves of ink seemed to curl and swerve into one another making less sense than a chocobo wearing boots.

Having made the analogy in his head, he frowned. Even his thoughts weren't making sense anymore. A break: yes, he could afford a small break from his reading. Fetch coffee. And food.

Leaning back in his seat, he peered at the security monitors: Reno and Rude were still sat together in their office, no doubt discussing what repercussions the day's events would have, and Tibe was unsurprisingly pacing her office. He couldn't see Elena anywhere, but he'd always assumed Elena to be a cat person. Probably had some kind of timed food dispenser for when she was out on a mission. A self-cleaning litter tray, too, he'd heard they were quite efficient. And a big, plush cat bed in one corner, pink with blue-

He groaned, and hastily tried to change his train of thought. Instead he thought about what food he was going to have, standing from behind the desk and strolling out of his office.

* * *

Tibe started when Reno appeared in her office doorway. He grinned upon her startled expression. "Sorry, did I scare ya?"

"Yes, yes you did...!" Breathed Tibe, her heart rate racing as she returned to pacing.

Reno studied her as she walked the office floor: Her shoulders were hunched, jaw set and she moved with a gait that he was sure was capable of sending people scattering out of her path. Even though the possibility of being physically damaged if he was caught was obviously much greater than usual, he took a moment to admire the curve of her hips, eyes following the outline of her body: from the hollow of her neck, flowing down into the curve of her breasts, in for the waist and out for the hips, then a long and slender curve along the thigh. He swallowed and licked his lips, dragging his gaze back up, letting it linger a while at her partially unbuttoned shirt. She began to pace away from him, and he titled his head as he watched her rear end sway. His brow creased.

Tibe turned sharply, fully intending on reprimanding Reno for staring at her. But as she opened her mouth, he spoke: "Is that what I think it is?" He cringed inwardly, knowing from the fire that began to rage in her eyes that he'd sounded more harsh than he'd meant to.

She took a deep breath, and a moment to relax. She looked down at the rounded, glowing ball of materia in her hand. "Yeah," She replied, running her thumb over its cool, smooth surface.

"Why haven't-..." Reno paused, continuing on in a much softer tone. "Why haven't you been using it?"

Tibe shrugged. "I don't want to."

"But-" He bit his tongue, deciding not to argue. "Do you mind if I have a look?"

A look of panic raced across Tibe's face. She shrugged again, tossing the green ball at him. He caught it in one hand, instantly feeling the cold prickle at his hand. He turned it over in his hands, inspecting the smooth surface, feeling the power pulse down his fingers. Arching an eyebrow, he glanced up at Tibe. "Fully grown?" She nodded. "Hmm...powerful stuff," Tibe stepped towards him as he held the materia out for her to take. "Expensive stuff..."

Tibe gave a slight smile. "I didn't buy it," She explained, her hand closing around the cool surface, and cringed as she realised she'd done exactly what he wanted her to.

"So how did you get it?" Asked Reno, heart racing as Tibe's fingers brushed his own. He pursed his lips, trying hard to quell the feelings that rolled over him. What was wrong with him? She was just another woman. Just another woman. Just...another...woman. But then why did just being in the same room as her set him on fire, why did just a touch make him want her so much?

Tibe watched Reno intently as his eyes darkened. She licked her lips, hand still gripping the materia Reno was holding out for her. "I-..." She wasn't certain, but she was sure Reno moved closer. "Well-..." What was wrong with her? Reduced to a stuttering mess by one lust-filled look? She took a deep breath. "Tseng gave it to me,"

Reno sighed and let go of the green ball. "I knew it..." He muttered under his breath.

"When I was young, I hated thunderstorms," Continued Tibe, watching as Reno trudged past her to lean against her desk. Her brow furrowed, but she quickly forced it away: such a sudden change in attitude. Surely Tseng couldn't have that much of a hold on him? "I used to crawl into Dwayne's bed when one passed over, and if Dwayne wasn't around there was always Tseng." Reno swallowed hard, trying to keep the mental image of Tibe and Tseng in bed together at bay. "The chocobos escaped one day, and they both had to go and get them back - it was _their_fault, after all... - but that meant that I didn't have anyone around when the thunderstorm came in that night. Tseng gave me the materia before they left to find the chocobos. He said it was the most powerful weapon in the village, that it'd keep me safe. And he was right. It's always been kind of comforting to hold it..." Tibe shook her head lightly, knowing she was rambling. Reno hadn't looked at her once since she'd launched into the explanation he'd wanted. "...Are you...okay?"

Reno nodded distantly. "Yeah, yeah. Just peachy, thanks." He sighed and let his eyelids close. A shadow fell over him. Looking up at Tibe, he was surprised to find her studying him. "What?" He watched her nose as it began to to twitch.

"Reno..." She looked down at her feet and gripped the materia tightly. "...Tseng isn't-...is-...he's treating me like he should treat a Turk," She forced the words out. Reno arched an eyebrow. "No emotional attachment...no special treatment..." He leant away from the desk, feeling the first niggling discomfort of guilt. "I mean it was my fault, he was only trying to protect me from-" She froze.

"Me? Trying to protect you from me?" Tibe's gaze snapped up to look Reno in the eye as he stared down at her.

Him. Trying to protect her from him. He was the reason Tibe couldn't be friendly with her childhood friend, the reason she probably felt like she had no one she could turn to, the reason she was pacing her office clutching a piece of cold, condensed Mako for comfort. And he knew it. He couldn't help but berate himself for being stupid enough to allow it to ever get as far as Tseng knowing anything. What kind of a Turk was he? But for all his berating, for all the guilt that was bubbling up, he still wanted her. He still needed her; needed to know she was okay.

She licked her lips, heart dancing under his intense gaze. She knew this was so very fucked up in many ways - if they'd met under different circumstances they'd have slept together long ago. ANY other circumstance. But when they were out on missions it was best to stay emotionless, and there was so little time between missions. Her feelings had crept up on her, grown stronger without her realising it. It was just so stupid! What was really stopping them? The words of somebody else?

He stepped closer, and her skin began to feel as though it was on fire. Began to feel as though it was reaching out for him. And she wanted to so very much.

Reno watched her, watched the swirl of emotion settle in her expression. Watched her nose as it moved up and down. He was nervous - nervous with a woman, for the first time in what felt like years. His palms were sweating, heart racing. And he could swear his stomach was doing back flips (Though he stoutly refused to acknowledge that one. How old was he? Sixteen?). Gingerly he lifted a hand and gently laid it on her cheek.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she very nearly forgot how to breathe. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She swallowed hard and wet her lips, mouth parted in anticipation. The world around her melted away as he inched his lips closer to hers - the thrum of the heater, the cool touch of the materia, it all ceased to exist.

Reno paused, his lips a hair's breadth from hers. Uncertainty washed over him. He reluctantly looked her in the eye, afraid he might find her eyes filled with dread and fright. But they weren't. They were filled with hope and expectation. And perhaps a slight dash of impatience.

Tibe's heart began beating again as he softly brushed his lips against hers, the sudden rush making her lightheaded. Her knees became weak, felt as if they could give out from under her at any moment. She was in two minds: one half of her wanted to tell him off for having the self-control she just didn't have, and the other half wanted to grab him and make him kiss her. But she could do neither; she was frozen to the spot, completely at his mercy.

Reno smirked briefly, seeing her fingers twitch from the corner of his eye.

He kissed her. It was soft and gentle, languid and slow. Elation rolled over him in waves, and it took all his self-control not to grin like an idiot. He pulled back slightly, leaving their lips hovering tantalisingly close.

Tibe was smiling - probably caused by the spine-tingling euphoria, but she couldn't rule out lack of oxygen. She took a shuddering breath inwards.

"Tibe, Tseng wants to talk to-..." Elena froze in the doorway as Reno and Tibe jumped away from each other. She sighed. "-...you." She turned and hurried down the corridor, muttering hurridly as she went: "Why do I do this every time? Knock, Elena, knock first! Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

* * *

**botanbutton**- YAY! :D Aww, glad to hear your move went okay! I bet you've been exhausted! How are you settling in? And the next chapter should be filled with a lot of Tibe's past, and some TibexReno communication. Like actual TALKING communication. And completely un-interrupted. :P Also, I always find Elena annoying in the games - but she's just over-enthusiastic and doesn't know when to shut up, I suppose. ^_^ She's kind of like a child, in a way, when they get really into something. But as long as the way I'm writing her doesn't make her a completely unlikable character, it's all good. :] Again: nice to hear from you again! And look after the kitten! :P

**Spirit of destiny** - I know! I'm sorry! :D I hate cliffhangers too! I hope I didn't leave you hanging at _all_in this chapter! :) But the end of this chapter really WAS juicy. :P And I had Open Office for a while, just to see what it was like, and I wasn't too keen on it. I should probably start spell checking in Word, though, huh? :\ Anyway: hope you enjoyed this chapter! :]

**Peaches-Life'sSimplestTreasure**- I hate it when I don't get any response at all to a review. It's nice to be acknowledged for it, it makes me feel as though my review meant something more than just some text on a screen. :) And this chapter is definitely the longest chapter so far! The next chapter will probably end up being a longer one too. :S Eeep. Hope you've enjoyed this (longer) chapter! ^_^

_Also thank you to:  
Anyone who read but did not **review**. :'( Tears were shed._

The next chapter, like I've said, will be a lot of Tibe's background. I'm even thinking of doing flashbacks for it - or perhaps a singular flashback? No, too confusing. Eh - I'll find a way to do it. Either way I think any more conversations like the beginning of this chapter and it'll start getting boring. It's kind of difficult, because in my head I can see _everything_and it makes sense, but now I've got to try and put it into words so I've got explain singular things at a time. It's definitely got to be more than just a conversation.

I also had a thought about perhaps doing a side-fic, sort of like a companion - a collection of short stories documenting some of Tibe's work for One. Or maybe adding them into the chapters here? Maybe an opening thing? Hmm. What do you think?

As you can see, I'm trying hard not to make the next chapter just reams of dialogue again. :\ If you have any ideas, feel free to help out! :)

_**Remember**: Every **review** I receive puts a happy grin on my face for 24 hours. Don't leave me smile-less for 14 days :( **Review** today, and turn this: '_ :[_ ' into this: ' _:D_ '. Thank you._


	15. Chapter 15

HAHA! I did it! At almost four and a half thousand words I DID it! 8D

Okay. So...it deffinitely isn't what I wanted. Or at least, not what I expected this chapter to be. But I think it works better this way. Instead of dumping all this information on you in one chapter, it's probably going to be spaced out and given to you when it's more immediately relevant.

Ugh. This has taken so long...but now it's done! Yay!

And despite this chapter not being anything like what I wanted, I kinda like bits of it - and I can conceed that it does have its merits. I should easily manage to get the next chapter done in time for the next update, so no long wait either! ^-^ Aren't you all a lucky bunch? :P

I'm sorry it's taken so long, but here it is...finally. :D

_-M.M_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Square Einx Co., Ltd own Final Fantasy VII (7) and thereby all characters, plot lines, and fictional places created for use, and used in, Final Fantasy VII. I own all original content thereafter, including characters, plot line and any additional fictional places. I understand that this is a work of fan fiction, drawing on Square Enix Co., Ltd's original creation. Regardless: this is a work of fiction - any similarities to a real life event or person, living or dead, is purely coincidental and not intended to cause emotional distress.

* * *

Tibe eyed Tseng warily, taking in his pallid skin and the dark marks under his eyes. She knew she should have complained when he'd said 'tomorrow morning'. If it had taken her several years to gather those notes, he must have not slept at all if he'd read them all in one night. Part of her hoped he hadn't, but a much larger part of her was still sore that Elena had yet again walked in on her and Reno with a message from him. Once was a coincidence, but twice was...suspicious.

She wouldn't put it past him anymore to have purposefully given Elena a message.

Elena, in her usual seat in front of Tseng's desk, shifted uncomfortably as she caught Reno glaring at her from the seat beside her. Again. And she was quite sure Tibe was glaring at the back of her head too.

Tseng stifled a yawn. He laid his hand on the files sat on his desk. "I read through all the files I could last night. They...clarify and confirm everything I suspected." Tibe bristled in her corner, a feeling of anticipation creeping up on her. "They provide details of-..." Tseng stopped mid sentence, eyes fixed on the desk. "Well, pretty much everything. The file on 'One' was...worrying, but the Eve Shroder file even more so." He sighed. "As far as Rufus is concerned, this case is closed and never to be re-opened. But...I feel we have no choice but to see what we can do,

"Of course, our big problem _is_ Eve Shroder. We can't just take it up with her, and there's still no hard evidence. We need a way to work around it." He sighed, knowing there wasn't one. Not one Rufus would let them get away with, at any rate. He gnawed at the inside of his lip as he turned his attention to issues they could deal with. Lifting the pile of files, he slid a single printed sheet from underneath. "Our biggest _concern_ at the moment, however, is that Andreanna Delaney is still alive."

Tibe froze. Eyes wide, she stared at Tseng. "No. That's...impossible!" She unfolded her arms, stepping between Reno and Elena. "I-...shot her _myself_!" Her mouth opened and closed. Brow furrowed, she was silent for a moment. Finally a single word found it's way out between her lips: "How?"

Tseng shrugged. "All I know is that she's living somewhere on the northern continent."

Reno watched the disbelief raging in Tibe's eyes. "Do either of you mind fillin' me in on what the hell you're on about...?"

"Andy-..._Andreanna_ was another mercenary working for One." Explained Tibe, fists clenching at her side. "But she was bought out by another employer. We had no choice - she knew us too well; if we'd let her go knowing everything she knew about us personally..." She trailed off, licking her lips. She looked down at Reno. "We did what we had to."

"Apparently you weren't successful, though." Stated Tseng. Tibe opened her mouth to argue, but was cut short. "She's alive. Eve Shroder will be looking for her, but we need to find her first. You head out before noon - go and get ready. Be prepared for the cold." He watched as Rude turned and left the room, an unreadable look on his face, followed closely by Elena. Tibe, however, was still stood before his desk with her forehead creased.

Tseng held out the paper he'd produced from beneath the files. She blinked at it for a moment before gingerly taking it from him, as if it could bite her hand off.

Reno slowly stood from his seat, peering briefly at the sheet before taking Tibe's arm and tugging her from the office.

* * *

Tibe shifted uncomfortably, aware of the temperature steadily beginning to drop in the helicopter.

"Any idea where we should start looking?" She jumped as Elena's voice blared through her ear defenders.

"Chances are she's somewhere isolated..." Tibe thought for a moment, mulling it over. She ran through everything she remembered about Andreanna, trying to find something that might help them find her - which was exactly the reason they'd had to get rid of Andreanna in the first place. "...but Andy was never any good at surviving off the land - she'd have to be somewhere near a town or city."

"Icicle Inn." Supplied Reno, tilting his head slightly as he thought. He watched the water passing beneath them, hands gripping the steering tightly. "It's the only place she'd be able to buy food."

Elena frowned. "What about Bone Village?"

"Possible," He conceded. "But unlikely - they don't have the food to spare to be giving it to people not working on the excavation."

Tibe nodded. "We'll head to Icicle Inn, then, and ask around - if she's using there as her port of call for food she'll be buying in bulk, they'll definitely remember her."

* * *

"This woman." Prodded Tibe, pointing at the sheet Tseng had given her. There was a black and white picture of a slender woman printed on it, hair wavy rats tails that were pinned high on her head with what looked like a pencil. An older, less muscled version of Andreanna, but undeniably her. The same piercing eyes, and the same impassive expression that made it difficult to tell what she was thinking. "Have you seen her?"

The man behind the counter thought for a moment, studying the picture intently. He smoothed it out, squinting through the creases from where it had been folded. "Can't say as I have. Wouldn't forget a face like that, either." He looked back up at Tibe and shifted uncomfortably. He hated Turks at the best of times, and thankfully they never had much of a reason to travel this far north, but when four of them appeared in his shop and scared away his customers before interrogating him he was not going to be in the most co-operative of moods - yet he couldn't help but think that if they were to do something to him that nobody would find his body for several hours. "Sorry."

Tibe looked first at Elena - who was stood blocking the man's exit from behind the counter - and then at Rude, stood glaring with arms folded (At least she assumed he was glaring. She did wish he'd wear those sunglasses less - there was hardly any sun up north!). Finally she turned her head to look at Reno, stood leaning languidly against the counter with his eyes on the entrance to the small store. Feeling eyes on him, he nodded somewhat lazily.

Tibe reached inside her jacket. The man behind the counter panicked, stepping away from her hastily. She paused and looked at him, an amused smile tugging at her lips. Slowly she took her hand back out, pulling something with it.

She dropped a small bag on the wooden counter with a loud 'thud'. "We'll make it worth your while." Pushing the bag across the counter, it clinked and chinked - the sound of a hefty sum of gil shifting inside. Hefty to the owner of a small store in Icicle Inn, at any rate. "All you have to do is tell us when she was here."

"B-but I told you," He stammered. "I haven't seen her at all!"

One side of Tibe's mouth curled upwards. "Are you sure that's your answer? I'd suggest amending it." Reno snorted, leaning away from the counter. Rude tilted his head from side to side, neck giving an almighty crunch. Elena tightened the strap on her gloves.

The man looked nervously between the three before his gaze settled back on Tibe, who was still stood patiently waiting for her answer. "I haven't seen-" Before he could answer, Elena had ducked under the counter and grabbed him, pulling him forward. He gaped, the air rushing from his lungs as the counter was rammed into his stomach. Rude gripped his shoulders tightly, slamming him forward into the counter and holding him there. If the man had any air left he would have shouted several expletives as his head cracked against the wooden surface. His vision swam, but he didn't need clear vision to know that the cold feeling pressing against his forehead was a gun.

He blinked, eyes straining to stare at the weapon. He could make out the ShinRa logo engraved on one side, with 'Weapons Division' labelled underneath. He readjusted his focus again as Reno's face came into view.

Reno sighed, wagging his EMR in the man's face as he struggled to draw air and tutted. "We could have done this the easy way. Even let Tibe here do it - she's much more patient than we are. But no." He collected the sheet from where it lay on the counter, inches in front of where the man's face was pressed against the wood. His tone dropped dangerously low, becoming almost a growl. "This is your last chance: tell us when she was last here, or we make sure you leave this world screaming." Waving the sheet back and forth, he glared at the man. "I'm going to count down from ten. And if you haven't told us anything..." He left the sentence unfinished. "Ten...nine...eight..."

The man struggled against Rude's hold. "But I have children!"

"...seven...six..."

"And a wife!"

"...five...four..."

Tibe shifted to the side, her grip on the gun flexing as she prepared herself. The man gulped.

"...three-"

"ALRIGHT! Alright I'll tell you!" The gun didn't move.

"We're listening." Prompted Reno, leaning against the counter again.

"Well..." He tried to worm his way from under Rude's grip again. "She really _hasn't_ been in here-"

"Three...two-"

"But she's been in the town!" The man screeched hysterically. "A while back! A few months ago! Sh-she hung around for a few days!" He sniffed, the first tear racing over the bridge of his nose. "That's all I know, I swear!"

Tibe pushed the gun harder onto his forehead. "Liar." Reno opened his mouth to start counting again.

"Okay, okay!" The first sob choked its way out of his throat. "I'll tell you, just please don't kill me!"

Reno sighed. "Obviously if you tell us, we won't kill you."

"She did come in here." He swallowed hard, shutting his eyes tightly. "She pretty much cleared me out - it's a small shop, y'know." A deep breath. "She left after that, but I don't know where! She stayed in the lodge for a few days though! The bartender in there - he gets quite chatty with customers. He might know where she went!" He breathed a sigh of relief as the cold tip of the gun was moved from his forehead, and scrambled away from the counter as Rude let go of his shoulders.

Tibe took the sheet from Reno's hand, folding it away in her jacket. Plucking the bag of gil from the counter, she smiled warmly at the man. "Pleasure doing business."

Reno smothered an amused laugh, taking the bag from Tibe and sweeping out of the small store.

* * *

Elena folded her arms. "Reno!" She practically whined. "You're working! No drinking!"

Reno's scathing reply was accompanied by a cold glare. "What are you? Tseng's third arm?" Rude mumbled something that to Tibe sounded suspiciously like '_No, but I bet she'd like to get her hands on his third leg..._'. She grinned, trying her best to settle into the small bed.

"No I am not! But you're a Turk! You should take your job more seriously!" Tibe wouldn't have been surprised if Elena had stomped her foot. "The rules are there for a reason!" This time it was Tibe's turn to mutter to herself. Rude, on the bed next to her, snorted as he caught the words 'Rules', 'Stupid', and the phrase 'Rufus The Prude'.

Reno's cold glare did not dissipate. "Yeah, they're there to protect Rufus - not us." He went to stride out of the room, meaning to make a grand exit, but was unsurprised when Elena situated herself in front of the door. "And I don't have to take my job seriously to be good at it." Elena didn't budge, even as Reno continued to glare at her. "Oh, c'mon! Live a little!"

"You're not going and that's that!" She snapped.

He sighed and trudged back to his bed, collapsing onto the thick sheets. "Yes _mother_," He griped, folding his arms and staring at the ceiling.

"Well somebody has to keep you in line," She announced happily, smiling as she settled herself on the bed nearest the door.

Tibe propped herself up. "I thought that was the reason for the rules..."

"Yeah but-...Y'know-...somebody has to _enforce_ them!"

"Oh, right..." Nodded Tibe. "And that somebody is you, right?"

"When it comes down to Reno: yes." Tibe, at a loss for words, lay back down again.

The hand carved clock sat on a table next to the door ticked away to itself in the silence. Reno sighed, tracing the contours of the wood ceiling. He wondered how many splinters people working in the Lodge got. Surely a few. More than most people anyway. Except maybe the barman, cuz the bar was technically in the stone cellar. He sighed again.

He looked to one side, watching Elena as she pulled the draw to her bedside table open. She peered inside before reaching a hand in. She pulled out a book and some ugly ornament he assumed had once sat on display in the room. Studying the ornament for a moment, her face flushed red as she hastily dropped it back into the draw and pushed it shut. She cringed, shaking her head, and settled back on her bed with the book.

He sighed again.

"Give it in Reno, she's not going to change her mind." Grumbled Rude, studying a stain on his pillow closely. He hoped that wasn't what he thought it was...

"Yeah, well...just wait until she's asleep!"

Elena rolled her eyes, peering at Reno over the book. "Reno, you're _always_ the first to fall asleep. Lazy bum, you are..."

He gaped at her. "I am not!"

"Are too!"

Tibe propped herself up again. "Seriously, if he was, do you think he'd take a job travelling all over the world?"

"Exactly!" Agreed Reno, scrambling into a sitting position. "Thank you Tibe!"

Elena glared at her. "Who's side are you on?!" She hissed.

It was Tibe's turn to gape. "Side? I-...I'm on no one's side!" She held her hands up. "I'm on my own side, thank you very much!"

"But now there's two of us!" Tibe arched an eyebrow at her. "Two _girls_! We need to stick together!"

Reno laughed, and Tibe couldn't help but find herself smiling at the sound. "How old are you, Elena?"

"I'll have you know physical age doesn't count - it's all about mental age." She bit. "And in _that_ department, I think you'll find I'm years ahead of you!"

"Yeah, an old dot with a stick up her ass about 'the old days'..." Retorted Reno, still grinning from ear to ear.

Tibe scoffed. "Which makes you...what? The petulant child that throws a tantrum when he doesn't get what he wants?"

Reno's smile vanished. "You're seriously on your own side aren't you?"

Rude sighed as the battle raged on. Deciding he didn't care what the stain was, he removed his jacket and shoes and pulled the covers tightly around himself. As something solid whirled across the room, followed closely by something much larger flying in the opposite direction, he pulled his pillow over his head - if he was completely covered from head to toe, he'd survive the war to tell the tale (and to explain to Tseng why Elena would inevitably be ignoring Reno).

For the first time in a long while, he was the first to fall asleep.

* * *

Reno lifted his glass, signalling a refill. Elena gave him a sour look, before sipping at her water. The bartender limped over, favouring his left leg, and picked up Reno's glass from the bar. "The same?" He asked, smiling.

He was intimidating, especially with that limp: broad and tall, with a mass of brown curls pulled back into a ponytail. Elena could understand, however, why he ended up so chatty with his customers - he had a warm personality, with a rich, soothing voice to match. Even serving the four Turks, gathered by themselves at one end of the bar, he was happy and cheerful.

Tibe practically melted in her seat as he turned to smile at her. "Can I get you refill too?" She grinned back up at him, admiring the beautiful green colour of his eyes, and nodded. He took her (much smaller) glass and bustled back off down the bar.

Reno grunted. Women - always throwing themselves at anyone with a smile charming enough. But it was always the ones with the charming smiles that were dangerous; himself included.

Elena giggled, enjoying the deep set frown on Reno's face. If possible, he frowned harder as Tibe twirled a lock of brown hair around her finger, grinning in a very dreamy manor as the bartender made his way back towards them. He set Tibe's pink and red drink infront of her. "There you go: enjoy." She nodded in reply, twisting back and forth in her seat like a little girl. The bartender grinned, turning to serve Reno as Tibe blushed lightly, and looked surprised to find himself at the receiving end of a glare of utter animosity.

Reno grunted his thanks, taking three large gulps of the ale he'd been served.

"So, uhh..." The bartender checked to make sure there were no customers waiting to be served - but it was both the slowest time of day and the slowest time of year. Aside from the four blue suits gathered at one end, there were only three other customers. And those three, he was quite sure, had slept where they were sat. "...what brings you here? Y'know, if you don't mind me asking. Only you lot don't come up here very often."

"We're here to talk to you." Answered Reno, voice monotone.

The bartender's eyebrows shot up. "Me? Why?"

Tibe sat forward. "We're looking for-"

"We're looking for somebody, and we were told you'd know where they've gone." Interrupted Reno. Tibe stared questioningly at him. Unable to fathom what his problem was, she looked to Rude for help: he simply gave her a look that said 'you should know'. She thought about it.

"Oh. Well...if you have a picture I may be able to help." Elena, currently the one in possession of the black and white picture, retrieved it from her jacket and smoothed it out on the bar. The bartender hummed as he studied the picture. "Yes...I think a young lady did come through. Pleasant enough, but there was something she was hiding that's for sure."

"Any idea where she went?"

"No. She was heading south - that's all I know. There's a lot of places she could have gone."

Reno lifted his glass and stared at the bartender over the rim for a moment. Taking another large gulp, and another, he held out a now empty glass. "You're going to give me a refill, an' when you get back I'm going to ask you again - and you're going to tell me exactly what you know." The bartender, expression now stony, snatched the glass and limped away.

Tibe watched him limp, favouring his right leg. She frowned. Something wasn't right...

She gasped as the bartender turned suddenly, drawing a shotgun from beneath the bar. She dropped off her seat, but was unable to warn anyone before he'd shot. The thud that followed told her someone had been hit - either Elena or Reno. The shot reverberated around the stone cellar, ringing in her ears. Mentally cursing and swearing, she reached inside her jacket, gripping the metal of her gun and pulling it out, before grabbing the other one as well.

Gun in each hand she took a few calming, steadying breaths.

Rude tapped on her shoulder. Pointing down the bar, she nodded.

Her heart racing in her chest, she gripped the cold metal in her hands tightly. Hearing footsteps nearing her on the opposite side of the bar, she sprang up and fired aimlessly. As Rude darted around her she ducked back down, flinching as the shotgun took out a sizeable chunk of the wood beside her head. She cringed, feeling the sting of wood embedding itself in her cheek. She leaned to move along the bar, but gave a shout of surprise as the shotgun made another hole in the bar.

Grumbling to herself, she turned as best she could to face the bar and pressed the tip of a gun to the wood. She listened closely to the footsteps - Closer. Closer. Closer still. Almost on top of her. Her aim on the wood followed his movements, waiting until she was completely sure. He was so close. Just on the other side.

She pulled the trigger.

Wood splayed, flying back in her direction as the bullet bored through the bar. In a split second it was through, carving through the air and then flesh. It burrowed deep in the bartenders knee, parting fat and splintering bone. He gave a loud cry, falling sideways. But as he did, Rude slammed into his side. The two burly men fell into a heap on the floor. Tibe scrambled up onto the bar, aim trained on the two brawling men as she tried and failed to get a clear shot at the bartender.

Finally Rude managed to pin the bartender beneath him, gripping the shotgun. The bartender pushed back as Rude applied his weight to the shotgun. Slowly the bartenders arms wavered, forced to bend under the pressure. The cold metal of the shotgun pressed into his neck, and Rude was still trying to force it downwards.

"What's your name?" Demanded Tibe.

The bartender gasped for breath. "Perry!"

"Perry what?"

"Perry-" Another gasp for air. "Perry Grindlow!"

"Where did Andreanna go?"

Gasp. Gasp. "I sent her..." Gasp. "North." Gasp. Laugh. "She'll be...dead by now." Perry continued to laugh between gasps. Tibe was silent, mentally running through her repertoire of names. Grindlow...it wasn't a name that sprang out at her. Familiar, though. Maybe it was one of Andreanna's marks. Possibly - if so she'd have info on it stored in her file for Andreanna.

"Rude." She spoke softly, placing a gun away to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Let him up." For a moment Rude didn't move. He glared down at Perry. Deciding Tibe was probably right, he pulled himself up. Yanking the shotgun forcefully out of Perry's hand, Rude stepped away. Both he and Tibe watched closely as Perry, with great difficulty, gripped the bar and hefted himself up.

He grinned at Tibe. "Shouldn't have expected any help, huh?" Tibe simply stared at him. Rude glanced at Tibe, recognising the tension still furled inside her. He debated for a moment, weighing the right way against the ShinRa Turk way. Although if he was honest, he knew this situation was full of blurred lines and hazy greys - there were no black and white answers to be found.

He took a step back.

Perry, still smiling, rubbed the back of his neck. "So, uhh...what are you going to do with me?"

Tibe smiled sweetly. Perry seemed comforted by this reaction, his grin becoming more genuine. Rude watched, taking another discreet step back as the tension he'd seen in her evaporated. Her eyes filled with uncontrollable glee, but the calculating edge to them made Perry's smile faulter. Too late to run, he opened his mouth to protest - to beg, maybe?

_BANG!_

Blood and flesh splattered the stone wall. Perry, mouth still hanging open, was sent reeling backwards. His head cracked against the wall. Sliding to the floor in a tangle of his own limbs, blood quickly pooled around him.

Tibe sneered down at the body and hopped off the bar.

"Guys!" Called Elena, assuming it was over. "Guys! Bit of help here!" Holstering her gun, Tibe strode around the end of the bar. She froze, eyes wide. For a second she didn't move, eyes fixed on the crimson colour of Reno's shirt. Knowledge rolled over her in waves, but not necissarily relevant knowledge. Her heart wrenched a beat, and she dived down to Reno's side.

Elena watched as Tibe set around checking Reno's pulse, feeling his forehead. She gestured for help, lifting Reno as gently as she could and trying to pull his jacket off. Elena moved around and held Reno off the cold floor. His head lolled worryingly to one side. Depositing the jacket to one side, Tibe started trying to unbutton the bloodied shirt. Her fingers slipped around the buttons, and eventually she gave in and tore it open. Buttons popped in all directions.

She stared at the raw wound, delicately trying to remove the shirt without disturbing it too much. She studied the flayed skin - it was nothing the infirmary couldn't handle, but it wasn't exactly a short journey back to headquarters. She gingerly tugged the shirt from under Reno, and began forming a list of what had to be done.

* * *

**Peaches-Life'sSimplestTreasure**: Look! It's finally here!!! If it means anything, I am as shocked to be sat here finally uploading this chapter as you probably were to see the notification of a new chapter. lol.

**Spirit of destiny**: Thanks for the good luck wishing! It worked!

**botanbutton**: hehe. 'MiMi' is oddly endearing, I like it! :D Might have to use that from now on. :P

**katexleon**: haha! Okay, okay, here: an update!

**Ereneviana**: I won't lie - reviews that are more than 'it's great' are more satisfying. _BUT_ it still makes me really, really happy to get them. ^-^ Plus, I know I have a few stories on my alert list that I don't read anymore: just a simple review like 'really enjoyed it' lets me know who is and isn't reading. It was nice to know that you're reading. :) Oh, and I should think that whoever has clean up the bottom of the cliff is used to distressed authors commiting fictional suicide. Maybe they have a special cleaning fluid for it: 'Author-b-gone'!! 8D

**Rebellious Turk**: lol - y'know what, I actually don't read FFVII Fanfics very often. I read around a bit to get a feel of what the catagory was like for a while before I started writing Rose Candles, but the catagory just gets updated SO QUICKLY. It's daunting. :\ So I usually only read established fics, or complete ones, or I might read one if someone suggests it.

**someonewayoverhyper**: I thought I'd better let people know - it was gonna be a while before chapter 15 was finished. :(

**Flarire**: I got all the way to the cliff edge, but Reno saved me. *sigh* Oh, if only... ;D

**RichPauper**: Well I SAY I'm not a crazy person... 8D

**Sky-Pirate325**: Yeah, crazy people are more interesting. And seriously, Writers Block needs to be classified as a disease of some form. :( Thanks for all the nice words!

_Also, thank you to anyone who added Rose Candles to any kind of list after chapter 14 - I've lost my notifications of who did, but be sure that when I saw that you'd added it I smiled!_


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry this has taken so long. Education has pre-occupied my time. But I got a few spare moments to play Mirror's Edge - and I swear, it's like that game breathes creativity from every angle.

I was re-inspired to get back to work on Rose Candles again :)

I've gone back through all the chapters and made notes about what still needs to be explained fully, and the loose ends that need to be tied in. I don't know how many chapters are left, but there's actually not as much to be done as I thought there was. :]

So here's Chapter 16!

And I have decided that I like Andreanna. I wasn't so keen on her when I first came up with her as a character, but now she's got a personality (Albeit one of near-constant impassive-ness) I like her. :P

_-M.M_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Square Einx Co., Ltd own Final Fantasy VII (7) and thereby all characters, plot lines, and fictional places created for use, and used in, Final Fantasy VII. I own all original content thereafter, including characters, plot line and any additional fictional places. I understand that this is a work of fan fiction, drawing on Square Enix Co., Ltd's original creation. Regardless: this is a work of fiction - any similarities to a real life event or person, living or dead, is purely coincidental and not intended to cause emotional distress.

* * *

Elena watched out of the helicopters window as Tibe fought through the blizzard-like conditions. They had been warned as they made their hasty exit from Icicle Inn that the wind was beginning to blow from the north but had ignored the advice to stay away from Gaea's Cliff - they had to act fast and get Reno back. The wind, however, had turned the base of the cliff into a whirlwind of white. Every so often Elena lost sight of Tibe as she was swallowed by a rolling cloud of snow.

Reno grunted, trying to move into a more comfortable position. "I told you somebody should have gone with her." He grumbled, wincing as his make-shift bandage (formed from a table cloth and ample amounts of alcohol) moved. He gave in, and settled back into the position he'd started.

"She'll be fine." Assured Rude from the pilot's seat. "She's on her way back now."

Reno opened his mouth to argue that the snow storm had gotten worse since she'd left, but caught sight of Elena's grin and thought better of it. He'd only be leaving himself wide open for ridicule.

Elena, still grinning, turned to look out of the window again. Her face dropped as she descovered that Tibe was nowhere to be seen. The grey mist of snow made it hard to see anything, but she couldn't even make out a splodge of blue amidst the bleak landscape. She leaned closer to the glass, somehow hoping doing so would grant her the power to see through snow. Her breath clouded the window. pulling a sleeve over her hand, she wiped the fog away.

Elena screamed as a hand banged against the window. Rude snapped around in his seat, watching the window intently as Elena scooted across the seat.

The hand banged again.

The third bang shook Elena from the fear that had gripped her. She dived forward, hastily scrambling to open the door. As the door swung outwards, Tibe collapsed onto the floor of the helicopter. She struggled for a moment before managing to lift her legs inside, and breathed a sigh of relief as Elena shut the door behind her.

Elena watched a snow-covered Tibe shivver on the floor. She curled into a ball, trying to warm herself. "You okay?"

Tibe glared up at Elena. "I'll be...f-fine." She answered weakly.

Reno lay his head to one side, trying to peer over the seat at Tibe's shaking form. "I told you somebody should have-"

"Oh, shut it." Snapped Elena, watching as Tibe's shivvering began to dissipate. "What did he say?"

Tibe was silent a moment. She unfurled herself and practically crawled onto the seat beside her. "He said he sent her south - to Bone Village."

Rude nodded, promptly presssing the ignition. Elena leant down and retreived the ear defenders from the floor, handing a pair to Tibe and setting another over Reno's head. Reno watched Tibe from the corner of his eye as she sat with her legs drawn against herself, a cold shivver running through her every so often. He frowned, letting himself acknowledge his own concerns: if Tibe had been the one to shoot Andreanna, surely sending Tibe in to fetch her would be dangerous?

He shook his head and let the concerns melt away - there wasn't anything he could do now.

* * *

Tibe and Rude stood surveying the small village - a large bone structure, what appeared to be the rib cage of a creature long since dead, had been hollowed out to provide the only thing close to somewhere suitable to live. The dirt between the ribs had been left where it was, and reinforced with grass to make a solid wall. A plume of smoke curled from a pipe lodged between two vertebra, and the smell of cooking wafted in their direction.

A man in the doorway - crafted by removing two ribs from the structure - sat rocking back forth in his rocking chair. His unwavering stare shifted from person to person, watching every action taking place on the adjacent excavation site.

'It's not really a village,' mused Tibe, 'more like a settlement. If that, really'. She looked over at Rude, who after scanning the village himself looked over at her. They nodded, and set off down the small embankment. Tibe bristled under the scrutinising gaze of the man in the rocking chair. She could feel him watching them as they neared, sizing them up, wondering what they were after.

Side by side, Rude and Tibe drew to a stop infront of the rocking chair. "You head this excavation?" Enquired Rude.

The man eyed first Rude, then Tibe. "Yeah. What d'you want?"

"We've been told someone we're looking for was sent this way," Explained Tibe. "Name of Andreanna?"

"...No. We don't have an Andreanna working here." The mans gaze slid between the two Turks, glancing from worker to worker. Tibe frowned, beginning to worry - what if they never found her? What if someone else had found her first? "But..." He fought to recall something. "...a young lass did turn up a weel or two ago. Calls herself 'Maki' - she must be stupid if she thinks I belive that's her real name, though. She's probably the one you're looking for."

Rude and Tibe exchanged glances. Rude pulled the now worn picture of Andreanna from his jacket, unfolded it, and presented it to the man. "Oh, yeah! That's her! Wouldn't forget a nose like that!"

Tibe almost laughed, but settled with smothering a smile. "Can you point her out to us?"

"She's on the upper plateu," He replied, pointing in the general direction. They thanked the man and made their way up, deciding to take the longer route - around the bone structure and up the slope that curved around the back and up - rather then climbing around workers.

"You shot her...right?"

Tibe's brow furrowed at the question. "Yes."

"Don't get me wrong...I understand why." Tibe nodded, eyes trained on her feet. "I just can't figure out how we should go about this."

Tibe shrugged. "If I have to shoot her again I will." Rude nodded, letting Tibe go first as the slope levelled out. She scanned the area, quickly spotting the only purple-clad figure. A deep breath to steady herself, and she was off.

She approached cautiously, aware it was likely Andreanna already knew she was there. Rocks shifted underfoot, dust clinging to her boots. Rude's footsteps dissapeared as he hung back. Tibe edged onwards, eyes trained on Andreanna. She licked her lips, mouth suddenly turning to sand. Hand half-way towards her gun already, she forced words out of her mouth. "Andreanna?" The purple-clad figure stiffened. Tibe's hand paused - she knew what was coming, and knew she'd never have time to aim and fire.

Instead, she braced herself.

Rude stared (though he'd probably never admit it) in awe as in the blink of an eye Andreanna had stood, turned, and dived for Tibe. He'd only ever seen Tibe move that quickly, and he decided that was probably what had made them good at their jobs. As the two crashed to the floor, he ran forward to help.

Tibe struggled beneath Andreanna, eyes shut tight against the dust flying around them. She threw a blind punch and impacted on a cheekbone. But Andreanna didn't shift from atop her. Tibe's eyes snapped open as a hand closed around her throat, squeezing and pushing down - crushing her windpipe. Opening her mouth to try and desperately draw breath, she managed a meager groan inwards. The small breath was filled with dust, making her choke and breathe in again.

Tibe threw another punch, but Andreanna ducked her head to avoid it. Her next punch found ribs, but no longer held the strangth it should have as her mind scattered. Panic flooded her nerves as her vision began to deteriorate. Lungs burning, she tried to draw a breath again. In a last ditch effort she reached upwards, mashing her hands into Andreanna's face as forcefully as she could manage.

Just as Tibe felt the edge of unconciousness looming, Andreanna was ripped away from her. Fingers scraped along her neck as it was pulled from the tight grip Andreanna had on it. She pulled in a long, deep, rasping breath. She'd hardly had time to draw another one as Andreanna came running at her again. Rolling to one side Tibe pulled herself to her feet.

But instead of finding herself needing to dodge an attack, she found Andreanna collapsing at her feet as Rude gripped her ankle. He pushed himself onto his knees and dragged Andreanna along the floor towards him. She tried to aim a punch, but Tibe was already kneeling at her head; she gripped Andreanna's wrists and pinned them down.

"Let me go!" Shouted Andreanna, struggling against both Tibe and Rude as he held her ankles still.

Tibe shook her head, watching as Andreanna twisted and contorted. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Like hell!" Hissed Andreanna.

Tibe leant back slightly as Andreanna's efforts to escape become more vigorous. "There are people after you, Andy! Me too!"

A derisive snort was Andreanna's reply, followed by: "Newsflash: there always is. It's not like we spread unicorns and rainbows, y'know?" She pulled her wrists, trying everything she could to be free.

"Yeah, you just wear yourself out. I can sit here all day if I have to."

Andreanna glared up at Tibe. Giving a frustrated cry she lay still on the floor. "Fine then. What do you want with me?"

Tibe breathed a sigh of relief. "We want to keep you safe, but we need information in return-"

"Oh, hell no!" She tried to yank her wrists free again. Tibe glanced up at Rude. She gave a short nod of her head before gingerly releasing Andreanna's wrists. Rude let her ankles go equally as tentatively, and they both stood hastily. Andreanna lay on the floor, staring at them both. Slowly she picked herself up from the floor.

Tibe folded her arms. "Look; this is bigger than just someone out for revenge. This time they're organised. They're smart." She watched Andreanna looking her up and down, taking in the suit. "They're not just after me, not just after you, but after mercenaries. All of them. Any of them they can get their hands on." Andreanna frowned. "They had my brother killed." The frown vanished, replaced with shock. She opened her mouth to speak. "I don't know about your brother. I don't know about your sister." Andreanna's shoulders slumped. "If you come with us we can find out. I'll fill you in on everything that's going on - in return we need information; we need any old job files you might have."

After a moment of silence, Andreanna nodded. "I have a few. I'll go fetch them."

It was a desperate scramble to get back to ShinRa Headquarters; upon returning to the helicopter they found Elena frantically trying to perform CPR on Reno with bloodied hands. It took several attempts to get the paniked Elena to move and allow Tibe to take over as Rude started the engine. Andreanna sat with her bag in her lap and watched the scene with the same impassive look Tibe remembered.

* * *

Tibe paced Tseng's office, flicking through one of Andreanna's files. Andreanna sat on the desk, sorting the files into 'cases' and 'intelligence'. Elena was sat behind the desk, shoulders slumped forward as she stared at her hands as if expecting the blood she'd washed off them to simply reappear. Rude was stood beside the door, watching all three women closely (though Tibe got the distinct impression he was waiting for Andreanna to attack again).

"Here it is." Andreanna's voice cut through the silence. All eyes fell on her as she held a bright pink folder out for Tibe to take.

She took it carefully, as if it could bite her. She read the tab; 'Shroder'. "Thanks." Placing the other, yellow, file in the 'cases' pile Tibe began to rifle through the file. It was filled with information on both Eve and Adam; most of it nothing she didn't already know, but there were a few 'known connections' that were new. Unsurprising, but new.

"So..." Andreanna seemed to struggle to find the words. "...you think the Shroder's are at the middle of all of this..." Giving in, she waved a hand around to make her point.

Tibe nodded. "Yeah. There's no proof, but it's got to be." Andreanna's brow furrowed. "Everything we've come across so far ties back to her in one way or another." Andreanna made a noise of vague agreement. Tibe scanned a few photographs in the pink file, rubbing the side of her face and wincing as she did so. 'That's the last time I let anyone shoot chunks out of a wooden bar I'm hiding behind' she thought, dreading letting anyone pull the splinters out for her but not wanting to do it herself either.

She was pulled from her self-pity as Tseng opened the office door. Three pairs of eyes searched him for answers, while one pair continued to watch everything with interest. Tseng looked from Rude, to Tibe, to Elena. He nodded. "The infirmary said Reno will be fine. He should be out in a day or two." All three breathed a sigh of relief. "However," They tensed again. "Once he returns to work he will still be unfit for assignments. So the powers that be have decided that once he's out of the infirmary, we are to take a few days to do 'team building' exercises." Silence met his revelation. Finally his gaze landed on Andreanna. "Ah. You must be Andreanna."

She nodded. "That I am."

Tibe watched Tseng eye Andreanna with a look of interest; perfectly mirroring the expression on Andreanna's face. Tibe rolled her eyes and dropped the pink folder onto the desk. "What do we do with Andreanna if we're going on an excursion?" She asked, folding her arms.

Tseng frowned, but didn't look away from Andreanna. "We have no choice but to take her with us."

Elena sighed heavily, leant back in her seat, and propped her feet on the desk. "This should be fun..." Rude snorted his agreement.

"Yes, well, consider it one more obstacle to overcome as a _team_." Bit Tseng, finally dragging his gaze from Andreanna to glare at Elena who visably shrunk in her seat. He turned to adress his three remaining Turks. "Tomorrow you'll be required to stand and look pretty: Rufus is hosting a dinner party and he wants us to act as security." He looked back at Andreanna. "There's an empty office on this floor, we'll get you settled in there. Tibe? Go help her sort if out."

Tibe nodded curtly and, gently gripping Andreanna's arm, guided her out of the room.

* * *

"So...this 'Tseng'," Began Andreanna, adding another heavy box to a stack in the corner of the disused office. "He's your...boss?"

Tibe made a noise of agreement, trying another key in the storage room door.

"Just your boss?"

Tibe paused in her key-rumaging to look over her shoulder at Andreanna. "What are you implying?" She asked icily.

"Woah. Raw nerve there. Forget I said a thing." Rolling her eyes Tibe tried the next key in the lock. Nothing. She cursed under her breath, wondering if maybe Tseng had it out for her all of a sudden. She tried the next in the mass of keys she'd been handed. "So you two were like...lovers or something?"

"No, Andy, we were not, are not, and never will be lovers!" Snapped Tibe. "He's all yours..."

Andreanna's flirty giggles somehow went some way to placating Tibe. "Oh, not yet - but he will be."

Tibe laughed. "You'll have to fight Elena for him." She picked another key to try in the lock.

"Elena? The blonde?" Tibe nodded, grinning as the key turned. There was a faint 'click' as the bolt slid back. "She's a pretty little thing."

Tibe picked herself up from the floor. "Yeah, but she's not got your nose..."

Andreanna covered her nose in mock hurt. "You leave my nose alone!"

Grinning, Tibe peered inside the storage room. There was no heater to be found, no filing cabinets, and no boxes. Perfect. "Tseng said he'd go and find a spare matress, or a cot or something. You'd be better off sleeping in here." Andreanna nodded, watching Tibe as she stepped into the storage room. "It's bigger than I thought in these rooms..."

"So who's the bald guy?"

Tibe re-emerged from the dark storage room. "That's Rude. He's...a man of few words for the most part."

"And he's a co-worker?"

"Yes. Just a co-worker." Laughed Tibe.

"And the red head?" Andreanna nodded to herself as Tibe's smile faultered.

"Reno."

"Just a co-worker?" Tibe met Andreanna's gaze uncertainly before shaking her head. She hastily set about opening filing cabinets to ensure there was nothing important left in them. "Oooooh, c'mon, spill the beans!"

Tibe sighed. "It's...it's..."

"'Complicated because he's a co-worker and we see each other every day and someone's always trying to step between us'?" Supplied Andreanna. Tibe stared at her, wide-eyed. "C'mon, don't look so shocked. You know I was the one that could read situations like words on paper. I'm assuming Tseng's the one trying to step between you somehow?"

Tibe slowly slid the filing cabinet shut. Turning, she leant against the cold metal. "Kind of. I mean there's nothing he can do, but..." She huffed. "It just frustrates me that-" She stopped. Glancing sidelong at Andreanna she arched an eyebrow.

"I kinda figured Tseng was more than your boss. When he looked at you, it's different to the way he looked at the other two." Shrugged Andreanna.

Tibe sighed. "Well it frustrates me when he does that. We knew each other when we were young, and he always took it upon himself to look out for me, and he's just...still doing it."

Andreanna nodded. "He sees Reno as someone that could hurt you in the long run."

"Exactly. And I get where he's coming from, and I understand that if it all goes pear-shaped I'm gonna be the one that's going to be out of a job...But God, Andy," She covered her face with her hands and groaned. "I want him so badly..."

"'But it's confusing because we spend so much time concentrated wholey on the job'?"

"Will you stop that?!"

Andreanna laughed. Tibe watched, momentarily amazed to see a show of great emotion aside from 'impassive'. "I'm sorry. You always did hate people knowing more than you."

"Yeah, well...nothing's changed!" Tibe turned and opened the filing cabinet again. She reached a hand in and swept it around.

"I forgave you, y'know..." Tibe froze. "We all did."

She fought for a reply. Finally she settled with. "I know. I've never forgiven myself."

* * *

**Spirit of destiny**: And if I was feeling cruel I really would have let him die. Mua ha ha ha!

**botanbutton**: I kinda like Rude. He's not so good with words, but there's gotta be so much going on his head! :D I'm sorry this one took so long! I MISSED YOU TOO!

_Remember: if it feels like an author has abandoned you, they haven't - they just need a good kick up the backside. Reveiw today, and give this waning author the kick she deserves._

_Be gentle? 0_0_


	17. Chapter 17

I am...SO sorry this has taken so long. I got so far and I got writers' block: I've been adding to it almost a sentence at a time, and finally I've come up with this. It's probably not as good as some of the other chapters (I know it jumps about a lot), but that's what happens when plot bunnies run away from you. Ugh: much 'Author-b-Gone' was needed by local cliff-cleaning crews.

I know the plan for the next few chapters, though: the end is in sight. Once this is finished, I'm going to go through it and find any and all loose ends, and work on one-shots to smooth everything over. THEN, if I feel like it needs it, I might re-write sometime in the future to add the info in the one-shots into the main story.

Again: I am so so so so SO sorry it's taken me this long! I refuse to abandon this fic, though! REFUSE!

-_MiMi_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Square Einx Co., Ltd own Final Fantasy VII (7) and thereby all characters, plot lines, and fictional places created for use, and used in, Final Fantasy VII. I own all original content thereafter, including characters, plot line and any additional fictional places. I understand that this is a work of fan fiction, drawing on Square Enix Co., Ltd's original creation. Regardless: this is a work of fiction - any similarities to a real life event or person, living or dead, is purely coincidental and not intended to cause emotional distress.

* * *

Tibe cringed upon walking into her office the next morning. There, laid over her desk, was a pristine white suit.

"I picked it out." Tibe's eyes snapped up from the white suit to see Andreanna sat behind Elena's desk. In her hands she held a stack of photographs that she was slowly looking through. "Tseng insisted on white, but I managed to talk him out of a 'practical dress', whatever the hell that is..." She moved a photograph to the back of the pile, studying the next carefully.

Tibe arched an eyebrow, glancing at her desk draw. "Find anything interesting?"

Andreanna shrugged. "Don't think you want to know."

"No, I don't think I do either..." grumbled Tibe, sweeping across the room to study the suit. She ran a finger over the embroidery, tracing shapes of flowers and leaves. The jacket was only half-length in the body, and the trousers were high-waisted. If she were honest, she liked the attire - she just didn't like the colour. In her experience, sauce-smeared entrees aimed for white outfits.

"I like your outfit," Said Elena from the doorway. "I got a white silk dress."

Tibe frowned. "How is that practical?"

"Well..." Began Elena. "...They come with short shorts. Which hide the guns. Which are so uncomfortable..." Tibe just stared as Elena gawped at the floor, her eyes clouded as she remembered with no small amount of torment the last time she'd worn a dress like that.

Tibe looked back at her suit. "Suddenly the fact that it's white isn't such a big deal."

"Anyway, uhh..." Elena twisted her fingers together. "Tseng want's us all in his office. Just to, y'know...get a plan together. And...y'know." Tibe arched an eyebrow at her. It did nothing to help Elena quel the growing pit of anxiousness. She shifted her weight, scratching at the back of her hand. "That includes you too." She glanced at Andreanna before turning and fleeing.

Tibe cast Andreanna an inquisitive look. Her reply was a lopsided smirk, accompanied by a shrug. Tibe stared, silently asking for the answer, but her efforts were rewarded with nothing more than another shrug. She sighed. "Andy..."

Shaking her head in a dissapointed fashion, Andreanna left the photographs on the desk. She stretched as she stood. "She's worried."

"...A-bout..." Pressed Tibe uncertainly.

Andreanna's eyes seemed to glaze over. "Someone's been filling in a few blank spaces in what she knows about you. In what she knows about me. She knows I'm not the damsel in distress you all swooped in to save, and she knows in reality you did much worse than shoot a child in your time. She sees us together, behaving perfectly aimiable to each other, and she worries - mostly - that she's inadequete. That compared to us two Tseng won't give her a moments notice. That she'll be left by the wayside. As far as she's concerned, how Tseng and Rude behave now will tell her how true her worries are." Andreanna shrugged. "They're all perfectly viable worries -I dare say I'd feel the same in her position."

"And now I remember why I loved having you around." Quipped Tibe. "Thanks."

Andreanna flashed a wolfish grin. Blank mask back on her face, she led Tibe towards Tseng's office.

* * *

Tibe was convinced that, if the Weapons Development Department took the time, they could probably harness boredom and market it as the most potent and effective weapon ever created. How, she mused, they would harness boredom however was a different matter. It was hardly a quantative matter; nothing they could turn into, say, bullets or weapon enhancements. And if they did the possibility of it causing blow-back damage to the wielder was all-too likely. What if it turned shooting a gun into the most boring thing in the world?

So anything truly offensive was out of the question. But what if they could engineer the most boring sentence they could - boring enough to cause instant death? Or - on a more realistic scale - induce an instant bout of depression and cause people to simply shoot themselves. It'd sure save a lot of time and trouble if your most effective weapon was a neon sign with a single sentence on.

But what if there was a power shortage? Then how would they get the sentence to the enemy without reading it themselves? Which also begged the question how would they CREATE the sentence without the whole department killing themselves? Maybe if they all worked on a single word? But then who would they know if the sentence was effective?

"Tibe?"

Tibe jumped out of her reverie, spinning on her heel to come face-to-face with Elena. "What?" She snapped, heart thudding.

Elena giggled. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you..." She teased.

Tibe opened her mouth to fire back a retort. Her first reply fell dead in her throat as she took a good look at Elena's dress. The white silk dress hugged her curves tightly, giving her an almost mouth-watering figure that was usually well-hidden by a navy blue suit - a fact of which Elena was obviously not happy with, her arms folded across her waist. Which, of course, only served to push her breasts in and up to the point they were almost spilling over the top of the dress.

Tibe tried again: "_Lovely_ dress you've got there."

"Oh, har har." Bit Elena, eyes narrowing. "It's your turn to make a round. Keep an eye on Andreanna."

Tibe nodded and glanced over to where Andreanna was - stood surveying the dinner party from the balcony two marble staircases curved around to meet -, no doubt enjoying herself even if she didn't show it. Tseng was hovering close by, using the excuse that 'someone had to watch her at all times' to not leave her end of the great hall.

Tibe nodded at Elena and started her rounds, making her way down the long dining table. Another long table ran parallel, a comparatively small round table sat between them to seat Rufus and his VIPs. Each table was made of a dark mahogany, polished to the point she could see the ceiling reflected in them.

As she neared the dance floor, currently filled with all forms of rich and well-known people dressed in their finery dancing to a lively string band, her right ear developed a static buzz. She sighed heavily, resisiting the urge to rub her ear for fear the earpeice would fall out.

"See the lady in the plum dress? Blonde? Dancing with the drunken admiral?" Tibe began scanning the dancefloor for the couple Tseng described. She found them quickly, the admiral being the only stumbling drunk. She came to a stop, watching them twirl clumsily around other dancers. She couldn't help but admire the tact the woman used to guide her dance partner between obstacles. "Keep a close eye on her. She's on the guest list, but she's not listed as any companion or connection to the admiral there." Tibe continued her route, watching them dance from the corner of her eye. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Tibe shrugged. "Not really. How's Andreanna?" She didn't have to look to know Tseng had turned to look at Andreanna.

"She's..." A pause. Deliberation. "...I have no idea."

"Yeah, she's a bit hard to read." Replied Tibe, dodging a couple stumbling off the dancefloor in a passionate tangle before continuing on. "It's what makes her dangerous - she knows everything about everyone but no one knows anything about her."

"No one knows _anything_?"

"Well some of us know the basics - family, friends, that sort of thing - but nothing about what goes on inside her head. It's a padlocked book." She explained, watching as the plum-clad lady span past her.

"Comforting." Quipped Tseng as Tibe cut quickly through a crowd of resting dancers to draw to a stop beside a white-suit-clad Rude. White, it appeared, was been a theme Rufus had been eager to impress upon his security.

She tapped him on the shoulder. "It's your turn to head on." He nodded at her before making his way along the front of the stage the band was playing on. She took his place surveying the dancefloor.

* * *

"I have no idea who to keep my eye on now!" Hissed Elena.

Tibe gave a frustrated sigh. She looked over to where Elena was stood on the opposite side of the hall before training her eyes on Andreanna, who was sat next to Rufus at the small round table. Tseng was sat on Rufus' other side, apparently explaining something to the table, while Rufus leaned ever closer to Andreanna. "You keep an eye on the VIP table; me and Rude'll take the woman in the plum dress."

The three moved accordingly, Elena moving as close to the table as she dared while Rude and Tibe stationed themselves at opposite ends of the two-way staircase.

"She doesn't seem bothered she's being leered at." Observed Rude, amazed Andreanna could keep her impassive expression in place with Rufus all but smothering her. What was amusing, however, was Tsengs increasing agitation - and Rude was quite sure it had little to do with the strange turn of events that saw Andreanna sitting amongst the high-ranking dignatries.

Tibe shrugged. "If she's really bothered she'll tell him." She informed, remembering fondly the nights andreanna had sent men scurrying away from her in tears. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth; she'd asked Andreanna time and again what her secret was, only to be told time and again 'It's a gift'.

Rude stiffened. "They're moving." Tibe scanned the dining tables, finding the Admiral being gently goaded towards her side of the staircase. The lady in the plum dress had to devote all of her concentration on keeping him upright, let alone guiding him in any direction, but slowly the pair drew closer. There was no sign of alarm or panic from either of them as Tibe moved to block the stairs. She found the movement of her gun holsters calming as she rolled her shoulders, heartrate kicking up a notch as she got her first course of adrenaline.

The lady and the admiral ambled onwards.

Tibe licked her lips. "Going somewhere?"

The lady in the plum dress looked sharply at Tibe. Her blue eyes glared. Tibe's brown ones glared back, silently challenging her to voice her excuse. The lady opened her mouth. Her eyes slid slowly to look over the top of the admirals head and watch Rude walking over. She closed her mouth and resumed glaring at Tibe, who simply arched an eyebrow.

Rude came to a stop, eyeing the admiral. "Elena; take the admiral back to his seat," The admiral grumbled a few slurred words. As Elena made her way over the plum-clad lady sucked her teeth and let the admiral stand on his own. He swayed for a moment before seeming to surrender in his epic battle with gravity, instead choosing to simply keel over. Rude reached out a hand and held the admiral's shoulder, holding him as close to upright as possible before Elena arrived to lead him away.

With the admiral dealt with Tibe turned to ascend the stairs, waving a hand to prompt the lady to follow her. When she showed no sign of doing so, Rude gently prodded her onwards. He was spared a glare before she obligingly followed Tibe up to the balcony and down the corridor of doors. Rude trailed behind, making eye contact with Tseng - who was craning his head around to see them - and giving him a swift nod of the head.

Tseng turned back to the table, thinking fast to decide what to do with Andreanna. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, surprised to find her keeping a steady gaze on him. His brow creased; one the one hand she wasn't a Turk and this was a Turk matter, but on the other he knew she was capable. He couldn't leave her alone at the table, surely - as far as Rufus was concerned she was 'Cecile', the daughter of someone on the list who hadn't turned up. They weren't supposed to be continuing any investigation into Eve Shroder, or the missing mercenaries. What if he decided to question her on her 'family'?

With that thought, he decided. "If you'll excuse me, Sir," He began, laying a hand on Rufus' shoulder. "my team tell me there's an escort waiting outside for Cecile."

Rufus gave him an agitated look. It dissolved as he turned to address Andreanna. "Promise me you'll attend my next dinner party?" Andreanna didn't reply, but smiled kindly as she stood from her seat. Tseng followed suit, swiftly sliding around Rufus to guide Andreanna out of the great hall.

As they reached the top of the marble staircase, she let her smile drop. "I assume the woman tried to make off with the admiral then?" He gave a curt nod in response, ears straining to hear the sounds of struggle, perhaps - or maybe even just voices. Anything that would tell him which room Tibe and Rude had decided to use. There were...several.

Side-by-side they walked past door after door, until suddenly Andreanna tugged on the back of Tseng's white suit. "There." She pointed over her shoulder.

Tseng studied her for a moment, unsure of what she meant, before looking to where she was pointing: a door. His gaze flicked back to Andreanna. Her expression was its usual blank slate; huffing, he turned and crept towards the door. As he drew closer he saw what she'd seen - the door stood slightly ajar. Andreanna followed behind him, keeping as close to him as she deemed reasonable: she knew it was that door, but that didn't mean she knew what was behind it.

Tseng reached out a hand. His fingers brushed the cool wood. He strained his ears but couldn't hear anything. Taking a deep breath as he pressed his palm to the door, he pushed it inwards. The door opened unbearably slowly.

The dimly-lit room began its grand unveiling: A royal blue wallpaper was the first thing he saw, followed slowly by a barely-there shadow swaying back and forth. Then a bloodied Rude using a hand to prop himself against the wall as he took heaving breaths, suit ruffled and torn but sunglasses securely in place. An open cabinet next, one of its doors hanging at an angle, and then feet. Not feet: shoes. ShinRa standard-issue shoes. His heart clenched, fearing the worst. Shoes gave way to legs covered in a dark liquid, which in turn gave way to a reassuringly white shirt.

And finally Tibe, a hand clasped over her mouth. Eyes wide, she stared unblinking. Watching.

A rug, rumpled and half-overturned. He tried to make out what the spherical shape lying on the rug was, but his attention was stolen as a plum-coloured dress swang into view and then behind the door again. Moments later it re-appeared, only this time he could make out a whisp of blonde hair.

* * *

_Again: I'm so sorry! I won't be offended if you have to go and re-read the last review you left :D_

**Spirit of destiny** - I COULD just end the story with some kind of nuclear holocaust...or the zombie apocalypse...or vampires. Oh! It could be like From Dusk Until Dawn! Such an absurd plot twist! :P

**botanbutton** - My calves are duly bruised. :( I know it was all such a long time ago now, but there'll be a proper explination for Reno in the next chapter. It's a good job you asked: I could have sworn I wrote one, but apparently I didn't. O.O Please to be giving author caffeine and big-ass post-it notes? :\

_No more kicking! Perhaps slices of chocolate cake will be a nice incentive to keep me writing? Also a fact: I eat more, I get lazy, I'm at home all the time et voila: one fic written and finished! :D _

_We tried negative reinforcement and it failed. Can't hurt to try positive reinforcement, huh? :]_


End file.
